Elladaniel
by Aearwen22
Summary: The Sons of Elrond return to Rivendell to prepare for their father's departure. Their continuing story, told from the perspective of a child rescued from Minas Tirith 2 years after the War of the Rings. Sequel to Light Fingers. Read that first! COMPLETE!
1. Actions and Reactions

Chapter 1 – Actions and Reactions

Ivoreth groaned as her Ada carefully set her back on the ground, and she clung to his hands for the long moment it took to make certain she wasn't going to collapse in a heap like she had the first two days. Morrod, the huge, black war stallion who had carried her all day for the last four days, turned his face around as he had every evening upon halting to snuffle into the girl's hair and lip her ear until Ivoreth finally felt stable enough to turn and give his forehead a scratch. "I love you too," she told the proud mount, "I just wish riding you didn't make me ache."

"The more often you ride, the more you'll get used to it, daughter," Ada told her as he pulled out the small, silver flask of tonic that he'd given her at the end of each day's ride so far. The liquid inside tasted like sun-ripened fruit, and Ivoreth savored the small sip she was allowed. Then, as he had every time they stopped either to rest or camp for the evening, he held both her hands and led her in a small circle until her legs could work without a stiff jerk.

He had been distressed when, at the end of the first day's ride, Ivoreth had been completely unable to stand. She remembered that he'd told her that she'd be uncomfortable, but for her entire lower body to be _numb_ surprised her and, she was sure, frightened her Ada. The end of each day since was a little better, but Ivoreth was genuinely looking forward to a time when she wouldn't have to think about climbing on a horse's back again.

"I can do it now, Ada," Ivoreth told him and took a few careful and painful steps away from his hold to demonstrate that she was once more able to move on her own.

Ada nodded and turned back to his mount, untying and handing down to her the various clothing and foodstuffs bundles that needed to be removed before the saddles could come away. He loosened the straps from the warhorse's belly and lifted first the child's seat away from the larger saddle and then cleared Morrod's back completely, draping the saddles over a fallen log nearby.

As Ada cared for Morrod, Ivoreth carried the bundles over to where the Lórien Elves were already establishing a circle of stones within which they would build the evening's cooking fire. In the four days she had been on the road with the Elves, it had become her task every evening to set up the sleeping blankets for her family; with hers closest to the fire, then Raini and then Celebriel – with Ada's blankets at one end and Elrohir's at the other to surround them. The bending and stretching involved in laying out the blankets properly helped get her muscles used to moving again, and she sighed as she straightened when the task was once more finished for the evening.

She could hear Elrohir playing with Raini, as he usually did at the end of the long day's ride, to get her ready to spend time on her feet. She looked away with a sigh of remorse whispering through her lips before the dark-haired Elf could see her staring at him and turn away from her again. She didn't blame him for his treatment – after all, he had yet to forgive her for stealing from him and his punishment of choice was a painful silence except for rare and curtly voiced orders to do something. He hadn't believed her to be so crippled at the end of the first day's ride, and his remarks – when Ada was nowhere close by – had been as sharp and painful as the reawakening muscles themselves. But the number of ways she knew to do things for him to try to win back his favor was running low, and the continued distance between the two of them distressed her greatly. Every cold glance, every turned shoulder in her direction was as if Ada himself were chastising her, and she was beginning to avoid Elrohir herself first now. If she stayed far away from him, his avoidance didn't hurt quite so much.

"_Hiril nîn_," a soft, Elven voice broke through her reverie. Ivoreth turned to find Belegorn, the captain of the Lórien warriors, holding out a pair of buckets. "Be careful, _nethben_, as the current of the river here is very fast and strong."

Ivoreth nodded and walked toward the Anduin to fetch water for the evening meal and perhaps a quick wash before bedtime. This, too, was becoming routine. The Elves were efficient at setting up and breaking down their camp, and everyone but Raini had their accepted duties to fulfill to make the process run smoothly. Already Pilimor and Perdon stood at the edges of the river, poised to spear the evening's fare. Ivoreth chose a spot several paces away to dip first one bucket and then the other into a small eddy that had formed between two large rocks, knowing enough by now to not want to startle any of the potential targets of the fisher-elves.

The place they had chosen to stop this evening was pretty, but then, everyplace they stopped to camp in or paused to rest the horses or even just passed through along the way was breathtaking to her. Nothing looked as solid or cold as the stone streets and buildings of Minas Tirith; a fresh green stretched as far as the eye could see, which Ada had told her came only in the Springtime, when all of Nature was newly awakened and growing. She looked over the green grass to the trees beyond and the purple-black shadow that Ada said were the Misty Mountains that they would eventually have to cross. Such sights she'd never dreamed of seeing only a few months earlier, when her entire world consisted of the interior of a large, stone cistern and the back alleys of the lowest Circle of the City.

What was more, the Elves themselves were starting to confuse her. One moment they'd be riding without hesitation or comment through or past a view that she found so beautiful that she could almost forget to breathe, and the next they'd be singing what sounded like hymns in soft harmonies that brought visions of green grass, dancing stars, and tall trees into the back of her mind. The most astonishing thing she discovered on this trip, however, was that Elves _glowed_ – especially on cloudless nights. Even Ada glowed. For the first time, Ivoreth understood that she was living with people very different from her – and felt more than a little alone in a crowd.

The music of the river was soothing, and Ivoreth put the full buckets down carefully on the riverbank and then splashed cool water up into her face to wash away the dust from the day's travel. She rose and took up the buckets again and carried them back to the fire circle and Belegorn. Her gaze roamed the camp to find her Ada still grooming Morrod, although Celebriel had joined him and now the two of them were caught up in an animated conversation that included some laughter. Now that Ada was around all the time, she was beginning to notice that Celebriel's smile came just a little quicker for him than for anyone else – and that Ada himself seemed of lighter heart when she was near. The fondness between the two made her inclusion in their group that much more secure.

It was one of Ivoreth's greatest regrets, however, that not all in the family was put to rights as yet. Once more, Ivoreth's gaze obsessively sought out Elrohir. So much of her new life was good and beautiful now that she was free of Minas Tirith and all the memories that belonged there; and yet, his continued distance and disapproval of her ached desperately. He was alone now, grooming his own mount – Raini was wandering over to where Ada and Celebriel were talking – and if she wanted to speak to him without being overheard, now would be the time.

_Do I dare? What if he refuses to talk to me again? How can he know how sorry I am if he never speaks to me again?_

Elrohir's war stallion was as black and huge as Morrod, and Ivoreth knew it took him just as long to groom the beast as it took Ada to care for his own mount. And now that Raini had caught Ada's attention and would not need his vigilance, Elrohir had turned his full concentration on brushing the black war stallion until he shone.

Ivoreth took a deep breath to gather her courage and walked toward her Ada's brother. She stopped when she was close enough that she knew he was aware of her presence, and she watched him work for a long moment. "Is there anything I can do for you, Elrohir?" she asked finally, when no other ideas for beginning a conversation would come to her.

"No, thank you," was the brusque reply, with Elrohir not even glancing in her direction.

The rebuff wasn't unexpected, but it still stung. "Can I ask you…"

"I'm busy, Ivoreth," he interrupted her. "I'm certain Belegorn could use your help getting the meal around; I suggest you speak to him and let me finish my work."

Normally, this kind of response was enough to push her into walking away while struggling to control her sadness. This time, desperation demanded she try one more time. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

The motion of running the brush over the stallion's flanks hesitated slightly before continuing. "I don't know," he replied coldly. "I haven't decided yet."

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore." It came out only barely louder than a whisper.

"What you want matters little at this point." Finally Elrohir turned to her, and Ivoreth bore with the cold and angry expression out of gratitude that it was more than a simple dismissal. "You betrayed my trust – that isn't something that can be just set aside because it's inconvenient, Ivoreth. Trust is all any of us has in the other, and it is a fragile thing that can easily be shattered by simplest words or deeds. Once gone, it is difficult at best to build again, if not often impossible."

The tears she'd been working so hard to control escaped. "I'm so sorry. I will never do anything like that again, Elrohir, I swear it. Please…"

He shook his head at her, and it was as if Ada himself denied her yet again. "Crying about it isn't going to aid your cause either. This is the consequence of your actions, and you'll have to learn to live with it. My trust was given to you freely once, and you broke it without a single thought. I'm not going to just give it to you again; you'll have to earn it this time."

"What must I do, then?" she begged, stepping closer to the Elf who was so much like her Ada she sometimes wondered which one she was looking at – until lately, that is. Now she could distinguish them easily; Ada smiled at her and Elrohir ignored or scowled at her. The resemblance between the two still confused her emotionally, however, and the rebuffs from Elrohir echoed within as if Elladan himself was pushing her away. "Tell me what to do!"

"You will have to prove to me that you deserve to be forgiven, and the only way you can do that is to be honest and truthful with others; and not just for the next few days, but from now on until the end of your days. I will have to know just from watching you that you no longer are thinking like a thief from Minas Tirith, but rather like a proper daughter from the house of Elrond." His gaze lost some of its anger, and became wary, but did not stray from boring straight into her soul. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

_No. I don't understand you at all. I give up._

Ivoreth shook her head and turned away. Somehow she was going to have to learn to stay away from Elrohir completely from now on. He didn't want to make things right ever again, and she didn't want to feel as she did in that moment. She turned her head and looked around and then bolted for the nearest stand of trees at the fastest run she could manage. She had to get away, and get away _now_.

"Ivoreth! Come back here!" she heard him call out to her, his voice sharp and angry-sounding again. She ignored him – doing to him what he'd been doing to her and evidently would keep doing to her – and kept running. There were bushes at the base of the trees that were tall enough to hide her. For the first time since leaving the City, Ivoreth found herself wishing for the convenient drainage channels that had been her refuges and escape routes for so long.

She headed towards the base of the thickest brambles she could find, fear giving her feet wings as she heard the sound of a larger person who could only be Elrohir pushing through the bushes altogether too closely behind her. The thorns caught at the suede of her tunic and skirt, but she didn't let them slow her anymore than possible. There was a hollow at the base of the largest tree around which the brambles had grown, and she pushed herself as deeply into the tree as she could.

"Come out here immediately! It isn't safe in the trees after dark, and Anor will be setting soon!" Elrohir called out again, obviously trying to push through into the thicker brambles and being deterred, as Ivoreth had hoped. "_Nuath_! Ivoreth!"

Ivoreth ignored him and curled herself up into a small ball and threw her arm over her head.

_I should never have said anything to him. Ada told me that I'd have to bear whatever punishment Elrohir chose to give me without complaint, but I didn't know that I'd have to live with him being angry at me all the time from now on. I wish he'd just hit me and be done with it, like Da would have. _

After a while, the sounds of an Elf calling for her and trying to force his way through the thorns ceased, and Ivoreth relaxed a bit from her protective curl, let her arm fall to her side and then leaned back against the inside of the tree. If she went back to Ada, Elrohir would see her and be even angrier at her for disobeying him. And, most likely, Ada would be angry with her as well. But the past three nights had easily been as cold and uncomfortable as the cistern had ever been, and even tucked within the protection of a tree, Ivoreth knew that without a blanket, she'd suffer the cold even more. And she was hungry; she'd not eaten well since leaving the City, mostly because the constant reminder of Elrohir's anger stole any desire to eat away very quickly. If she stayed here, she'd not only be very cold very soon, but would remain hungry.

She had two choices, neither of which were good ones. She wrapped her arms around herself defensively, aching not only from the long hours in the saddle and the deep scratches on her face and arms, but from the bleeding wound in her soul from her guilt at what she'd done and Elrohir's refusal to forgive her for it.

_Ada! I don't know what to do – tell me what to do!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ivoreth. Daughter. Come out now. You cannot remain here all night."

Ivoreth roused and immediately shivered. Night had fallen, and the deep dark was bitterly cold without a blanket or the warmth of the camp fire. Worse, the hollow she'd slipped into was small enough that her muscles had stiffened painfully from being forced to fold themselves to fit.

"Ivoreth," came the call again, this time in a patient and worried tone, "come out and come to the fire with me now. You need to eat and warm yourself, or you'll make yourself ill."

_Ada. He doesn't sound angry. But… is he?_

Still, the idea that he'd come for her and waited outside the protective shield of brambles for her to come to him gave her a little courage to face him. Very slowly she tried to unfold herself and groaned when her legs refused to do as she wanted them to.

"Ada, I can't move," she whimpered desperately. She now wanted nothing more than to be in her Ada's arms, where she could be warm. Ada knew how to make her stop hurting.

"I'm coming." Ivoreth could hear the sound of movement in front of her for a few moments. "You really managed to get yourself stuck, didn't you?" he commented as his large hands suddenly appeared and carefully pulled her from beneath the tree and through the thorns with ease.

_If Ada could get to me, why didn't Elrohir try? Does he _really _hate me so much?_

The moment she was free, and before she had a chance to look around for the soft glow that was her Ada, she found herself wrapped in a warm blanket and gathered into comforting arms. "Are you mad at me too?" she asked in a small voice, too tired not to lean her head on her Ada's shoulder in utter relief.

"We will talk once you've eaten," was the answer.

Ivoreth's stomach churned. _So he _is_ angry, then. Can I do nothing right anymore? _"I'm not hungry," she whimpered. The very thought of food made her half sick, despite the hollow and empty feeling in her stomach. She shivered despite the blanket, chilled to the bone.

Ada didn't reply, just tightened his arms about her as she could feel his lengthy stride carry her back to the camp. She turned her face into his neck and kept her eyes tightly closed so that if Elrohir were nearby, she couldn't see him at all. Ada brought her close to the fire, and Ivoreth sighed as the warmth finally began to slow her shivers. He sat down and stationed her on his lap so that she faced the fire, and then reached up when Pilimor handed him a thin wooden trencher with what promised to be a succulent roast fish and some of the remaining bread.

Ada set the trencher in Ivoreth's lap, but she shook her head and moved it to the ground next to her. "I'm not hungry, Ada," she repeated. The smell of the food turned her stomach. Tired beyond all belief, she closed her eyes and leaned back against Ada, praying that she could avoid the scolding that was certain to come by falling asleep before it got started.

"Didn't Elrohir tell you that it was dangerous to be where you were after dark?" Ada asked in his calm voice – the one that made Ivoreth cringe when he was reminding her of something she should have known or listened to. Still, she loved Ada enough to give him an honest answer, so she nodded. "Then why…"

"Because he hates me, and I just wanted to get away," slipped out before she had a chance to think.

"What?"

Ivoreth sighed again and turned to try to tuck her face into her Ada's shoulder.

"No, Ivoreth. What makes you think he hates you?" Ada sounded confused and concerned.

"I asked him if he was going to be mad at me forever, and he said he didn't know," Ivoreth gave up with a shudder and pulled herself into a smaller ball on Ada's lap. "He told me there was nothing I could do to make him like me again – and asked if I understood." A small sob escaped. "I didn't understand, and all I wanted to do was get away from him."

"There are still wolves and other beasts who would find a girl like you a juicy meal, sweetling," Ada told her, pulling her to him again and then rubbing small circles onto her back through the blanket. "He may still be angry with you, but he wouldn't want any harm to come to you. You should have come back with him when he called."

"He doesn't care what happens to me, and it just hurts so much to see him…" Ivoreth buried her face in the soft suede of Ada's tunic. She didn't have the words to tell him of her pain or how Elrohir's behavior wounded her.

"He cares, Ivoreth. If he didn't, he wouldn't still be angry."

_It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that is important anymore is to make sure that Ada doesn't stop loving me the way Elrohir has. _

"I'm sorry I ran, Ada. I promise I won't do it again. I'll stay close to you and do exactly what you tell me." Since that seemed to be the thing that Ada was most concerned about, it was an easy promise to make. She _wouldn't_ run away from the camp again. She'd also never go anywhere near Elrohir again either - not if she could help it – and she'd certainly never try to talk to him at all anymore.

Ada seemed to hear her inner thoughts the way he sometimes did when she was very upset. "You need to be patient with Elrohir, little one. He has always been quick to anger and very slow to forgive, even when we were elflings. I know that you want to make things right, but the only way he'll accept is for you to leave him alone until he's ready to forgive, and then it will be an easy thing." He inserted a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to his, and her eyes opened and gazed sadly at him in the golden glow of the flames. "Trust me, Ivoreth; I've been through this with him too, many times."

Somehow, knowing that Ada knew the pain of his brother's rejection helped a bit. Ivoreth bit her lip, nodded again and tucked her face back into his tunic.

"Now, won't you eat – just a little?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Ada – really." Her stomach growled, but she was sure that if she tried to eat, it would only come right back up again.

Celebriel moved to sit down beside Ada and smoothed her hand over Ivoreth's head. "Can you get me the salve from my bundle?" Ada asked her in a soft voice. "I need to treat the scratches on her body before they get infected."

"Did she tell you anything?" the elleth asked when she returned, and Ivoreth could hear the worry in her voice.

"It is as you suspected," Ada replied, and Ivoreth felt the first gentle application of an oily substance being rubbed into the worst of the gouges the thorns had left on her right arm. It stung, and she hissed a complaint but didn't shrink away from Ada's touch. After the first few times, she knew what to expect and didn't even hiss anymore.

_He wouldn't use that stuff if it wasn't going to help._

"I'm glad we'll be in LothLórien in the next day or so. Maybe the Lady can help her," Celebriel commented, holding out her arms. "Here, give her to me; you can treat her better if I hold her."

"I'm not certain that it's Ivoreth who needs the help at the moment," Ada replied, gently shifting Ivoreth into Celebriel's lap so that he could continue to treat the scratches.

"Go to sleep, _nethben_," Celebriel soothed, running a hand over Ivoreth's tangled hair. "Things will be better in the morning, I promise."

_Better for whom?_

But Ivoreth had no more energy left with which to remain awake, and her eyes slid closed.

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_Hiril nîn - my Lady_

_Nethben - Little One_

_Nuath - Shadow, a mild expletive_


	2. In the Golden Wood

Chapter 2 – In the Golden Wood

"Look, Ivoreth! Caras Galadhon!" Ada's arm extended, thumb pointing forward.

Ivoreth roused and followed the pointing digit, and then straightened slightly in surprise. She had seen some of the trees of Minas Tirith in the autumn, when their leaves would turn yellow and golden and then fall away lifeless, but the sight before her now was very different. From a rocky clearing at the top of a hill, looking down into the next valley awash in the warm afternoon sun, the huge gathering of trees that towered over the rest of the surrounding forest were indeed golden, but it was a gold that glowed with life and vitality. Ivoreth could see other, similarly golden trees sprinkled throughout the valley that stretched below, but those were much smaller and blended in with the forest that surrounded them.

"Soon you will meet my grandparents, the Lord and Lady of Lórien," Ada spoke into her hair near her ear. "Don't be surprised if my grandmother acts as if she knew you were coming with me; she has her ways of learning things, but she will not harm you. And my grandfather may seem like a very quiet person, but he is very wise and kind. He will like you, I'm certain." Ivoreth leaned back against her Ada's chest, content to watch the trees of the forest grow closer from her secure perch in front of him.

"Until he finds out he'll need to keep close eye on the silver," Elrohir grumbled just loudly enough to be heard. Ivoreth cringed, as she did each time Ada's brother chose to remind her of his disapproval.

"That's enough," Ada grumbled back and then dropped a kiss onto the top of Ivoreth's head. "Don't worry, sweetling. They will love you as I do – just wait and see." With a subtle shift of his legs, he had Morrod moving forward again down a narrow path back into the trees.

Not long after, a clear voice raised in glad song sounded from the direction of the larger trees and was immediately answered by several of the Lórien Elves behind them. Ivoreth could hear the welcome and pleasure at homecoming in the exchange of songs and smiled. It must be nice to have friends and family waiting for a return, and to know that welcome so plainly. When they got to Im… Imla… Ada's home, would it be Ada's turn to sing to the welcoming voices – Ada's and…

No. She wouldn't think of Elrohir, despite the sound of Raini's surprised pleasure from her right, where her little sister was carried by her Ada's twin in a linen sling across his chest. The sound of Elrohir's voice joining in the song twisted the knot that was her stomach; but when her Ada joined in as well, Ivoreth forced herself to shut away the sound of Elrohir's song and listen only to Ada's rich baritone. The riders moved forward until completely surrounded by trees from which rope ladders dangling from platforms in the tall branches. Ivoreth twisted her head looking upwards and gasped. None of the platforms looked as if there were much of anything that would protect those on them from stepping off into empty air if they weren't careful.

_Elves live in trees? Are _we_ going to live in trees at Ada's home too? Raini will fall…_

They crossed a deep and still-running moat over an arching bridge, for which Ivoreth was grateful; fording the Silverlode the day before had been a truly frightening experience, even from the safety of her Ada's tight arm. Just beyond the bridge stood a gate in a tall, green wall, and then the trees that covered the hillside around them changed; the bark was a smooth silver, the trunks were even larger than before, and the leaves overhead among the platforms and walkways were golden. Several of the huge trees had sets of stairs built around them in graceful spirals stretching high over the forest floor. Above them, the sun shone through the leaves with blinding arrows of intense light contrasting the subtle gold of light through the strange leaves. Ada pulled Morrod to a halt before the grandest of the trees - one with stairs that not only spiraled upwards but was covered with delicate wooden arches of nearly white wood.

Elves garbed in grey and green darted forward to take charge of bundles the moment Ada slid from his mount's back and had Ivoreth firmly in hand. This time, however, Ivoreth's legs refused to remember how to work again, and her knees buckled beneath her no matter how hard she tried to stand. Ada pulled her up into his arms. "You'll be all right after a long, hot bath, a good night's sleep and a day spent walking around on your own feet for a change," he told her, and Ivoreth wondered who he was trying to comfort more – her, or himself. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

As the stairs climbed impossibly high into the huge tree, Ivoreth finally turned her face to her Ada's neck. She could hear Raini chattering in happy excitement to Elrohir only a step or two behind them, and the sound of Elrohir's amused replies floated up as well.

_At least he treats Raini well. She's so fond of him._

"_Mae govannen, ionnath nîn._" Ivoreth's head came off her Ada's shoulders at the rich and musical woman's voice.

"Grandmother," Ada responded with a happy smile in his voice, his greeting echoed by Elrohir in Sindarin, and Ivoreth stared with open mouth at one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. She'd once thought she'd seen the best of Elven beauty with Celebriel, and then later with the Queen, but this creature of white and gold and stars was beyond anything she'd ever dreamed of.

_This is Ada's _grand_mother? She doesn't look any older than he does, or Celebriel!_

The woman lifted her hand from where it had rested on the arm of a tall and serious Elf and came forward to rest a gentle hand on Ivoreth's head.

"And who is this?" the musical voice inquired with a touch of laughter and reassurance.

Ivoreth tucked her head shyly back into the hollow of her Ada's neck while keeping a wary eye on the elleth. "I must admit that I have followed in the steps of my _adar_, and have taken this mortal girl and her younger sister to raise as my own." Ada's head moved as if he was trying to look into her face, and Ivoreth pressed even closer to him, wishing his long, dark hair would hide her face. "This is Ivoreth, and the little one with Elrohir is called Raini. Daughters, this is your grandmother Galadriel and grandfather Celeborn."

From Elrohir, Ivoreth heard a soft snort, but thankfully, he remained silent this time. It wouldn't last, she knew, but the lack of muttering gave her a chance to relax, even if only slightly.

The long and graceful fingers cupped a cheek and then brushed across her forehead. Ivoreth found herself unable to resist turning and looking at the elleth again, only to be held firmly in a strong, grey gaze of that bore directly through her to the bottom of her soul. Certain that Ada's grandmother could see every last offense she'd ever committed, even without Elrohir's commentary, she swallowed hard. The elleth's eyes were sharp, but there was grief and sadness behind them as well that clearly echoed with her own, and a depth of understanding that took her breath away.

"This child has seen too much sadness," Ada's grandmother pronounced in a slow and careful manner. "And even now, she stands on the edge of fading from a broken heart, surrounded by utter strangeness from all sides and completely removed from everything she ever knew or thought she understood." The hand at her face cupped her cheek. "It is well that you take her home with you to Imladris, Elladan _nîn_. This little one will need much time and peace in which to find a way to heal a _faer_ which is almost completely shattered; and she will no doubt give your Adar someone with whom to occupy his time between now and when he leaves, when he's not occupied with lists and planning, that is." A smile spread across the beautiful face that warmed Ivoreth, despite her misgivings. "Let go of your sorrows and know you are loved, _nethben,_ even if it might not seem so at the moment."

Ivoreth blinked, startled out of the warmth of the comforting smile once more. _What does she know? What did she see in me? Does she know I'm a thief – that Elrohir hates me? _

"And what a charming baby! May I hold her?" Ada's grandmother patted Ivoreth's arm gently, giving her another kind smile that returned a little of the warmth and then moved on to Elrohir and his little passenger. She carefully took the baby into her arms with what looked like a great deal of practice and settled her on her hip. "Your Ada tells me your name is Raini?"

"Uh-huh. Who you?" Raini asked with no fear or shyness at all.

"I am your grandmother, little daughter," she replied with a sparkling and contagious laugh, "and this is your grandfather." The elleth had turned back to the tall and serious Elf, bringing Raini with her. "It has been many long years since we have had one quite so young beneath our trees, has it not, my love?"

"Indeed." Ivoreth had never heard such a very deep voice before. The tall, silver-haired Elf had moved to stand close to his wife, smiling very softly and brushing the backs of his fingers across Raini's cheek. Ivoreth saw her sister reach out and touch the long, golden hair of Ada's grandmother very carefully, and the beautiful elleth laughed again and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"You will need a larger chamber than your usual, I can tell, Elladan," Ada's grandmother looked over at them. "Lainor will see to it your belongings are moved to a _talan_ more suited to a family. Elrohir, will you want a chamber in that _talan_, or one of your own?"

"My own, Grandmother, please. It is better that the girls get used to being under their Adar's care."

Ivoreth let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The last thing she wanted was to run into Elrohir constantly because he lived in the same… what was it Ada's grandmother called it… _tal_…? And even Ada had tensed slightly and then relaxed when Elrohir voiced his choice without any additional cutting remarks.

"I'd also like to introduce you to Celebriel Aranoriel, who travels with us on to Imladris." Ada held out his hand to Celebriel to draw her closer.

She sank gracefully into a deep curtsey before the Lord and Lady. "I am most honored."

"I know your father," Celeborn stated with a nod. "He is one of the better carpenters this side of Aman. I have several times tried to lure him away from Elrond to gift his talent to Caras Galadhon, but he was always content to remain in Imladris."

"I will be certain to tell him of your high praise, _hir nîn_," Celebriel blushed, and Ivoreth realized that Ada continued to quietly hold Celebriel's hand. _He likes her._ The thought wasn't distressing at all – she had long included Celebriel in her idea of her new family. Now she considered the possibility that Ada might be considering the same thing.

"Lainor will see you all to your chambers now, where you can rest and refresh yourselves after such a long and hard journey. We will meet again in our personal quarters for a small repast at Anor's setting." Galadriel carefully handed Raini back to Elrohir and then gave Ada a knowing glance and smile. "I look forward to getting to know all of these new faces in the lives of my grandsons."

Again Elrohir gave a soft snort, which drew the sharp eye of his grandmother before she nodded at Lainor and then turned back to her husband.

"If you will follow me, please." Ivoreth turned her head to look at the speaker. Lainor was shorter than her Ada and dressed like so many others seemed to be here in grey and green, with a kind face and silver hair much like his Lord's. With a gesture, he led the way towards one of the slightly smaller tree trunks with the spiral stairs. "Lord Elrohir, your _talan_ is on the third level, second entrance. Lady Celebriel, yours is on the first, third entrance. Lord Elladan, if you will follow me..."

She laid her head back down on Ada's shoulder. "Ada, can I just stay in bed and sleep and not go anywhere else tonight? My legs don't want to work right, and I'm not hungry…"

"I'm afraid not, daughter," Ada replied quietly. "It is only right that your grandparents have a chance to get to know you a little better before we leave. This will be only a meal and some talk; nothing will happen that you need fear."

"But I don't want to…"

"Ivoreth." His voice was soft but firm, and Ivoreth knew she would not win. She bit her lip unhappily, but quieted down, unwilling to chance making him angry. His voice softened. "You need not eat much, my daughter, but you need to at least let your grandmother know you appreciate her efforts on your behalf. Besides, you haven't eaten a proper meal in days, which reminds me. I've yet to give you your tonic; that should help you feel better."

"Lord Elladan, your _talan_ is on the second level, first entrance" Lainor's voice intruded gently. "I will see to it your things are delivered as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Lainor." Ada looked back over his shoulder at where Ivoreth was certain Elrohir stood with Raini. "Thank you for your help with Raini. Hopefully Ivoreth will feel well enough a little later on that she can walk to the feast on her own." He started up the long, circling stairs. Ivoreth closed her eyes and shuddered at the sound of Elrohir's grunt of agreement. Or was that another snort?

_At least he isn't staying just above us. And I can stay in this tal… talan, and I'll not have to see him except at the meal tonight._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The food looked inviting, but the savory aromas were making Ivoreth's stomach knot again, just as it had for the last two evenings around the camp fire. Seated at a round table between Ada and Raini, Ivoreth pushed her food around her plate so that it looked as if she were eating something; but from the looks Ada gave her from time to time, she knew that _he_ knew she wasn't eating again. Celebriel was helping Raini with her plate, and Ivoreth's little sister was contentedly stuffing her face with bite-sized nuggets of meat.

Ada leaned toward her again. "Remember, you need to at least show that you appreciate all the work that went into preparing this meal." He smiled down at her, and the smile was warm enough to tell Ivoreth that he wasn't scolding her, merely reminding her of her obligation at this meal. "You need not eat it all, but at least some of everything. Think of how you would feel if you worked hard, only to have your efforts ignored."

Ivoreth nodded. Working hard at something only to have her efforts ignored hurt; this she knew all too well now. She speared and lifted the smallest nugget of roasted meat from her plate onto the end of her fork and put it in her mouth to chew carefully. Surprised at how good it tasted, and the fact that her stomach was actually _not_ rebelling the moment something with taste touched her tongue, Ivoreth chewed, swallowed, and then took another small bite – and then another. She _was_ hungry; she'd spent the last two days barely eating more than a slice of bread or a handful of dried fruit.

The small helping of meat quickly vanished, and so did the vegetables and a slice of bread with honey drizzled on it. More full than she'd been in days, Ivoreth pushed her plate away and settled back to watch the others at the table, especially the ones she didn't know. Most of them were speaking in Sindarin, in which she could only catch a word or two from time to time now. Still, it was fascinating to watch the new faces.

Ada's hand suddenly settled on her shoulder, and she gazed up into his face and found him looking down at her with surprise and fond satisfaction. "Well done, my daughter," he said softly, bending down to her once more. "I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you."

Ivoreth caught her breath, stunned by the happiness that swelled within her at his words. At that moment, she would have done anything to win more of her Ada's approval. As if he could sense what was going through her mind, Ada leaned over and pulled her up into his lap and let her settle against his chest. She turned into him and held him back, her fingers clasping the edges of his fine robe tightly.

"I would hear how you came to adopt your daughters," Galadriel said, gifting Ivoreth with a smile of her own. "Are they of the _Dúnedain_?"

"No. They are orphans of Minas Tirith, the last of an entire family," Ada replied, his large hand stroking back Ivoreth's hair gently. "I first met Ivoreth when I rescued her from being raped and killed by a pair of rogue guards. She ran away from the Houses of Healing almost immediately, but came back several days later with Raini nearly dead of lung fever and expecting to be taken away and executed as a thief."

"She _is_ a thief." Elrohir timed his comment for when his brother paused to draw a breath. "She stole a candlestick and blanket on her way away from the Houses of Healing the first time you met her." He shrugged when Ada stared at him. "She admitted as much herself, to me, to you, to Estel..."

Ivoreth had closed her eyes during Ada's recital, and now she cringed. If the Grandmother had suspected anything from before, Ada's tale and then Elrohir's remark had just confirmed it. The last thing she wanted to see was the suspicion and distrust that would grow in that beautiful elleth's gaze now.

Elladan's stare turned to a glare, and then he took another deep breath to continue. "At any rate, I made Ivoreth a promise to see to Raini's future without letting her go to an orphanage, and after a while, I decided the best way to do that would be to raise the both of them myself."

"What happened to her parents?"

Ada patted Ivoreth on the shoulder as if to awaken her. "Would you like to tell her yourself, daughter? You know the story better than I do."

She steeled herself and opened her eyes again to look at the Grandmother, only to be shocked by the lack of anything wary or cautious in the grey gaze. She glanced cautiously at Elrohir and shivered at the cold expression on his face. "Nana died a little while after Raini came, and Da died in the siege," she recounted obediently.

Galadriel nodded. "And how long was it after your _adar_ died that you came to live with Elladan?"

"Two years."

Those grey eyes widened. "And in all this time, did you have a place to stay? Food to eat?"

Ivoreth curled back toward her Ada, pressing her face into the soft velvet robe. Ada's hand went back to cradling her head gently. "We discovered an entire population of orphans in the same situation, Grandmother. They lived – or some of them still do live – in the large cistern inside the city walls. Many of them stay alive by stealing food or coin to buy food. Evidently the orphanages there have a history of abuse, so many were afraid of going to them for help and would rather starve on the street than take the risk. Ivoreth and her sister were starving when they finally came to live with me."

"And yet some of them steal even after they are provided with food aplenty," Elrohir commented again, his voice brittle. "I sometimes wonder what Elladan is trying to accomplish, bringing an admitted thief into the household. At least the mortals Adar brought into the household, even as fosterlings, were honest – _and_ of our own kin."

Ivoreth shrank further into her Ada's embrace as if she'd been hit, and her stomach twisted.

_Does he hate me _so_ much that he'd ruin this for me too? _

"As a matter of fact, I have heard," the Grandfather pronounced in his deep voice, "that those who live on the very edge of extinction for any length of time can have difficulty leaving behind those actions that have most helped them survive. It can take a great deal of time to trust that one need not have to do those things any longer. Lineage has little to do with that, Elrohir."

"What does all this have to do with Ivoreth?" The Grandmother sounded confused. "She's such a sweet child."

"Looks can be deceiving, Grandmother. The facts speak for themselves. Ivoreth stole from the Houses of Healing before, and then later stole coin from both me and Celebriel before we left Minas Tirith," Elrohir announced in disgust. "She is a thief, and not to be trusted. Here Elladan took her into our family, gave her shelter, food, clothing, love, support – I even kept Raini from dying – and all the thanks we get for our efforts was to have our purses lightened. And he _still_ intends to adopt her into the family!"

"Ivoreth was afraid when she took the food and coin, and she had good reason to be," Ada growled. "She watched her parents die, and then her sister die, her younger sister grow sick unto death; she herself was beaten and nearly raped, and then found out her little brother was beaten to death while in prison for something he didn't do. She's been with us for only a few weeks – barely enough time to begin to trust us – and while she knew it was wrong, she felt she had to try to make sure she and her sister survived again if something were to happen to me, or if we just left her behind when we departed."

"By stealing… By entering the chambers of others with the purpose of taking that which doesn't belong…" Elrohir snapped.

"That's all she knew!" Ada snapped back.

"Not that it did her all that much good before; her other sister died, her brother got arrested for stealing, Raini almost died of starvation and lung fever, and even _she_ ended up almost raped by human _yrch_ when she set out to steal coin for medicine."

Ivoreth's stomach tightened further.

"That wasn't Ivoreth's fault, and you know it!" Ada yelled. Ivoreth's eyes opened wide with fright, and she looked up into a face that was flushed and twisted with anger. "Naneth wasn't taken by the _yrch_ because she was a thief…"

This_ is what Ada looks like when he gets mad? _

"We're not talking about Naneth, we're talking about Ivoreth. And how a person responds to what the Valar place in front of them _is_ their fault, Elladan! You know that as well as I do. Nana chose to sail to the Undying Lands. Ivoreth's answer to everything is to steal…"

"It would be best if you left your mother out of this discussion, Elladan. But neither are you in any position to speak ill of others stealing, Elrohir," Galadriel stated sternly. "I believe I remember your mother talking about your taking your father's mithril dagger…"

"That was different!" Elrohir sputtered and then drew himself up tightly. "I wasn't stealing it, I just wanted to…"

"You went into your father's chamber with the purpose of taking that which didn't belong to you. What you were going to do with it makes no difference. By your own definition, theft is theft," Galadriel said coldly.

"But I didn't make a habit of taking that which wasn't mine," Elrohir raised his head and looked at Ivoreth in disgust. "I made a single mistake, paid for it, and never did it again. On the other hand, I wouldn't trust this one near anything I wouldn't want to find gone."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Ada shook his head in amazement. "She takes food, a few coins, and a candlestick to survive – because she's afraid of being abandoned again – and you'd expect her to rob you blind every time you turn around? Have you noticed anything missing lately?"

"Is that all the little one took from you? A silver coin – two – and some food?" Celeborn demanded.

"Two from me, and three from Celebriel as well," Elrohir replied, his face red. Ivoreth's stomach twisted again, this time more painfully. "She took enough for us both to notice the difference, enough to know that she has no place in our household. No, I haven't missed anything lately, but the fact remains that we'll have enough to worry about when we get home that neither of us needs to wonder about when this one will next decide she's going to be abandoned and start taking things again."

_Now the Grandmother and Grandfather will hate me too._

"Five silver coins, in Minas Tirith, is a great fortune to a penniless orphan, brother," Ada said in a very tight voice. "Did you not hear that there was food also in that bundle, food meant to keep them from starving in the short term?"

"And all of it far less valuable than a mithril dagger given to your father by Gil-Galad himself," Celeborn added. "Your attitude here is unreasonable, _ion_."

"But look at what Elladan is bringing into the House of Elrond; this is the life _he_ wants to live once Adar has gone West, after we spent centuries killing yrch to make a quiet, noble life possible for all of Arda! He adopts a compulsive, petty thief prepared to steal from her own family without hesitation!" Elrohir exploded. "After three Ages of the world of being one of the most respected lineages, he brings a no-account mortal thief into the family simply because he thinks he can save her from being raped when neither of us could save Naneth, and now he expects us to…"

"This has _nothing_ to do with Naneth, and Ivoreth is _not_ a no-account just because she isn't _Dúnadan_!" Ada exploded back, his fist hitting the table in front of him and making the plates and other dishes rattle. "She may have become a thief to survive, but she is my daughter now; and she will unlearn her bad habits, given time."

"Time in which we'll have to count the contents of our purses nightly!" Elrohir shot back. "You would turn away from me and everything we've been through over the centuries to spend all your time trying to civilize a mortal not worth the effort, when we will need to be learning to take Ada's place as Lords of Imladris. You even are considering marriage to give yourself the illusion of a family! Are you expecting Celebriel to turn Ivoreth from a criminal into a member of a noble family, when even _she_ is of more common stock?"

There was a gasp from the ellith around the table, and even Celeborn growled a warning.

Ada's voice grew low and hissed through clenched teeth. "You know nothing of what you speak, _brother_! And I would suggest you hold your tongue while you still have one to hold!"

Ivoreth stared back and forth in terror between two faces that looked all too much alike: both flushed and with grey eyes that flashed dangerously. Both looked as if they were ready to spring across the table at the other at another word and do real violence to the other. This was _not _the Ada she thought she knew; that Elf was soft-spoken even when angered, and gentle. Seeing Elrohir angry at her had become something she expected, but seeing Ada easily capable of violence reminded her that she _really _didn't know these people – these Elves – half as well as she had thought. They were dangerous, they were so very different from anyone she'd ever known, she didn't understand them at all, and she was surrounded by them.

_Ada and Elrohir are fighting now, and it's all my fault. Oh, I shouldn't have eaten…_

"I'm going to be sick," Ivoreth moaned, hating the way everyone at the table suddenly stared at her.

Immediately Ada rose, Ivoreth caught up in his arms, and headed for the door. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, shaking in fright at the violence still present in his embrace and pressing her hands hard into her stomach as if it would keep the pain away for a little while longer.

"Elladan." Galadriel's voice called from behind him. "Bring her in here."

Ada carried her to what Ivoreth guessed was another room, because the sound of the conversations from the table was far away and there was a scent of fresh flowers. "Ada!" she called out in alarm as her stomach roiled one last time, and then she started to retch. A silver basin appeared in front of her face just in time for the entire meal to spill up and out again. Gentle fingers kept the loose tendrils of hair about her face from wafting into the mess as Ivoreth heaved until there was nothing left in her stomach to move.

"Here." The Grandmother put a mug of water to Ivoreth's lips. "Rinse and then spit it out."

Too miserable to care anymore, Ivoreth did as she was told, and then found herself gathered up into her Ada's arms. Too frightened to struggle, she settled her head on his shoulder and her nose into the hollow of his neck beneath his ear.

"I swear I'm going to strangle him…" Ada growled, his whole body tense even as he held Ivoreth close. "He has no right… I should…"

"_You_ will take care of your daughter, and let _me_ handle this," the Grandmother said softly, but in a kind of voice Ivoreth had never heard before: filled with heavy purpose and no small amount of anger of her own. "As his anger at her misdeed festers within him, her _faer_ fails further, and I begin to sense that he takes pleasure in this. I will not lose my first great-grandchild, mortal or not, to fading as the result of his blind need to lash out at her in grief because so many he cares about will soon be leaving these shores; or because the two of you have frightened her half to death with your disagreement."

Ivoreth felt a gentle hand press soothing circles on her back, and a soft kiss pressed into the back of her head. "_Sidh, nethben. _Be at peace, little one, and don't be afraid. Your father loves you, and that is what is most important. Take her to your _talan_ and stay with her now, Elladan. Set aside your anger at Elrohir and see to her; can you not see that you have terrified her? She needs you desperately, for already I feel her beginning to fade. I will ask Celebriel to watch over Raini for the rest of the evening so that you can give Ivoreth your undivided attention. Let _me_ deal with Elrohir, however." There was a swish of fabric, and then the Grandmother was gone.

Ivoreth didn't care. The damage was done. And if it hadn't been for her promise to Ada never to run away again, she'd have been darting among the trees searching for a way out of the Elf tree-city the moment his back was turned to her. She didn't belong among these Elves. Elrohir hated her; and now that the truth was out, things would never be good with the Grandmother and Grandfather.

_I thought it would be better once I was away from the City. But what I did there follows me; and I can't start a new life, like Ada said, if Elrohir keeps reminding me and everybody I meet about my old life all the time._

At least she knew for sure that Ada would take care of Raini. But if _she_ was gone, then he'd have no reason to be angry with his twin, and the Grandmother and Grandfather would be happy too. Ada and Celebriel could marry and make a family with Raini.

If she was gone… No, not if. _When_ she was gone…

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_Adar - father_

_Faer - soul, spirit_

_Hir nîn - my lord_

_Ionnath - sons_

_Mae govannen - Well me_

_Nethben - little one_

_Nîn - my, mine_

_Sidh, - Peace_

_Talan - tree platform, traditional housing unit for Silvan Elves_


	3. Aftermath

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetling_._" Ada crouched down in front of Ivoreth after putting her down on a comfortably cushioned couch in the sitting room of the talan. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Ivoreth stared at him mutely. _Is the Ada I know back now?_ She hoped so; the fierce Elf with the face of her Ada had been terrifying.

Very gently, Ada picked up one of her hands and held it in his. "I should have put a stop to his constant mutters days ago. I know this now. But I thought… I thought if I just kept quiet, he would eventually calm down about things. He usually does. I could even understand him not speaking to you for a few days – maybe a week – when we were elflings, that was how he settled things. But…" When he looked into her eyes, she could see his grey gaze was clear, and filled with sorrow. "I should have defended you better long before this night, my daughter. I am sorry."

_Defended me? But Elrohir is right – I _am _a thief…_

Still Ivoreth said nothing. She could think of nothing to say that would help the situation at all, especially since the entire thing was all her fault. What was worse, for all she knew, it would only take a wrong word from her to bring back the fierce Ada that so frightened her.

Ada rose and then very carefully seated himself next to her on the couch, not letting go of her hand. "You must know that nothing Elrohir said would ever change the fact that I have made you my daughter, and that I'm proud of you."

_Proud of me? For what? _

She looked down at where his huge hand swallowed her little one and shuddered. She was lost now, stranded among a people she would never understand, and there was no way home. There would be no new life for her.

Ada lifted her up and into his lap and held her to him very gently. His actions were of a kind that, only hours earlier, she would have found wonderful. Now all she could do was think about when he was going to erupt in anger again and whether she could move fast enough to get out of the way when he did. She was tired, very tired indeed. Her head, guided by a hand, came to rest on his chest. "You must believe me when I tell you that I would never harm you, or let another harm you. You are my daughter, and I have learned to love you very much."

_I thought I knew him, but I don't think I ever knew him at all. He loves his brother too; so does that mean that if he gets really mad at me, that…_

Still, because he seemed to expect it of her, she relaxed against him with a deep sigh despite the fact that her heart continued to pound in her chest as if trying to escape. She closed her eyes and hoped with all her heart that the quiet, peaceful moment would last long enough that she could calm and go to sleep here on his lap, and that he wouldn't awaken her again in the process of putting her to bed.

A soft knock on the fragile wall near the entrance to the talan made her stiffen in surprise and her eyes jolt open again. "Elladan? May I enter?" Ivoreth closed her eyes and leaned against Ada again, although she didn't relax. It was the Grandfather, and she had no idea what would happen next.

"Come," Ada replied without moving.

"How is she?" the deep voice behind her asked in a very soft tone.

"In shock, I think." Ada sounded strange, his voice shaky. "She isn't responding to anything I say. All she does is stare at me with those big, brown eyes of hers, although I think she was finally relaxing a little before you came…"

"Your grandmother sent me to bring you some things that might help a little to support her body until her _faer_ is willing to be strengthened as well." Ivoreth could hear the Grandfather moving closer, and then there was a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Will you take a sip of this, little daughter?" Something cool was pressed to her lips.

Without opening her eyes, Ivoreth opened her lips enough to let the liquid in, and then swallowed in surprise when her mouth filled with something that tasted like warm sunshine through the golden leaves of the huge trees. In only moments, her heart was no longer racing quite so hard, and the worry that had filled her mind had backed away a little.

"_Miruvor_?" Ada asked.

"And _lembas_," the Grandfather replied, now putting something else against Ivoreth's lips. "Eat this, little one. You need it."

It felt like a very smooth biscuit or a cookie against her lips, and once more Ivoreth obediently did as she was asked. The small bite she took didn't make her stomach turn over, and she needed only to let the mass dissolve before swallowing. The biscuit settled into her stomach with a gentle yet satisfying fullness.

"Here – one more tiny sip," the Grandfather urged, and Ivoreth had another small taste of liquid sunshine. There was movement, and then a warm blanket was tucked in around her.

The Grandfather began speaking to Ada, and from the tone of his voice and the tension in Ada's, Ivoreth gathered that they were once more discussing what went on during the meal. Grateful that she didn't understand what was being said and too tired to want to chase after the few words of Sindarin that she now understood, she turned her face toward Ada's chest and sighed.

The Grandfather kept his voice even until, suddenly, it was filled with a sorrow and pain that even Ivoreth could sense without knowing the words. Ada's hesitant response to that statement was almost as frightening as the sound of his fury had been.

_What is going on? What is making them sad? I almost wish I could understand what they're saying; but even when I do understand what they say, I don't understand them. _

The Grandfather broke into words that she could understand at last, words that made her tense again. "Give me your daughter now and go prepare her bed for her. She has eaten and now needs her rest to gather strength to face the new day tomorrow. While she rests, you need to think about what I said and decide what you are going to do. This cannot continue."

"I will, _daerada_. Thank you."

Ivoreth felt herself shifted carefully from one lap to another, and then a new set of strong arms was holding her close.

She opened her eyes and gazed up warily at the face of the Elf holding her now, and the Grandfather looked down and smiled at her. "Do not fade, little daughter," the deep voice spoke softly to her. "You are loved, and you will have a place of your own in this family in time. Your Adar needs you more than he realizes, just as his brother does, even though he is in no place to admit it to himself yet. Find the straight path that leads away from the life you had before and keep your feet on it without fail, and you will deserve to belong to the House of the Peredhil. But for now, sleep in peace and safety, and awaken to a new day filled with promise."

And then, to her utter amazement, the Grandfather began to sing softly. His deep voice brought forth visions of stars and glowing trees and a peaceful, green land where there was no sadness. Ivoreth couldn't help closing her eyes to focus on the beauty the song was bringing to her, and barely even noticed falling to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ivoreth stretched as she roused. The comfortable mattress beneath her and the warm blankets over her reminded her that they were in a new place, and her eyes opened to study the way the leaves and small branches over her head were woven so tightly that it was unlikely that any rain would come through in bad weather. She could hear the voices of birds very close by, and the intricate harmony of Elven voices lifted in a song that brought warmth and light into her mind. Living in the trees, in a talan, in an Elven city, was certainly different than living in Minas Tirith. Light curtains divided one room of the talan from the next, and they drifted slightly in the early morning breeze, making her pull her blankets just a little higher against her chin.

"Good morning, Ivoreth."

And there was Ada, sitting in a chair next to her and looking much as he had the evening before. He'd changed clothing, however; he now wore a clean tunic and trousers, and a brush had rid his boots of the dust from the road. Ivoreth gazed at him, and she saw the same Elf that had loved her and cared for her for weeks now gazing back at her. The fierce and terrifying Elf from the night before seemed suddenly like a bad dream. "Good morning, Ada," she offered tentatively.

Ada's face broke into a wide smile. "You're feeling better. Thank the Valar!"

_Am I feeling better? Was I ill? I don't remember; I don't want to remember._

"Grandmother sent a light repast for us to break our fast. Would you like to join me?"

Ivoreth's eyes swept the rest of the area set aside as her room. "Where's Raini?"

"She stayed with Celebriel last night." Ada had moved to the small chest at the end of the sleeping couch and pulled out one of her newer dresses. "Since we're giving our horses the day to rest, you can wear one of your nice things for your grandmother. I'm certain she'd like to see her newest granddaughter looking like a proper lady."

Her eyes caught his as he draped her dress over the end of her bed. "Are you still mad at Elrohir, Ada?"

Ada's face flushed and then turned very pale, but he didn't drop his gaze from hers. "I'm not sure yet, sweetling. I'm not so furious with him that I'm ready to tear him apart as I was last night, but he said some things…"

Ivoreth shuddered at the thought of the expression on his face the night before. "You scared me." _I do remember, I guess. I just don't want to._

Ada came near and sat down next to her. "I know I frightened you, and I'm very sorry. Both Grandfather and Grandmother were very concerned about you and your reaction." Ivoreth vaguely remembered a gentle face framed with silver hair over hers, and a deep voice raised in gentle song; and some quiet, simple advice that neither ignored the truth nor made it into an issue.

_Is that what it's like to have a Grandfather, Ada? He's nice…_

"That's why you need to get moving now. Wash up and get dressed, and I'll help you with your hair. You need to eat something; one bite of _lembas_ last night doesn't exactly qualify as having eaten well. And then you can show Grandmother and Grandfather that you're doing better."

"I'm sorry, Ada." Ivoreth played with the hem on the blanket.

"Sorry for what?"

"Making you and Elrohir mad at each other." _It's all my fault. If I weren't here…_

"No." Ada pulled Ivoreth into his arms and held her tightly. "You had nothing to do with it. This is not your fault, Ivoreth. Don't apologize for that. You made your mistake, and last night was not of your making. Last night was a mistake both Elrohir and I made together."

"But it is my fault. You fought over me…" _I still don't understand._

"Only because you happened to be there, little one. The way things were going, we were bound to argue like that sooner or later. The only question was when and why." Ivoreth could feel Ada shaking his head. "Things in our lives are changing too, and sometimes we're not dealing too well with them."

Ivoreth allowed herself to relax into her Ada's arms, to feel safe again, at least for the moment. That feeling of love and safety, however fleeting, almost brought her to tears. "I don't understand…" she began, finally trusting him just enough to tell him some of what she was thinking.

"I know you don't, my little one." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Grandmother was right: you're far from everyone and everything you've ever known or understood. I keep forgetting that you haven't been a part of my life all along, and that living with Elves will be a shock to you for a while. You will come to understand us, in time."

_The Grandmother understands!_ The relief at being understood even a little made her lean into her Ada's embrace with a small sob. Of one thing she was very certain now: she would do her best never to anger her Ada again. She never wanted to see the expression that had been on his face the night before aimed at _her_.

Ada cuddled her and folded himself around her as much as he could. "Be patient with me, Ivoreth. As old as I am, I've only been a son and an older brother; I've never been a father. I'm finding that it's a lot harder than it looks, and that I have a great deal to learn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once more, a soft knock on the fragile wall near the entrance to the talan brought Ivoreth's wary gaze immediately to bear. Her hand frozen where it had been carrying a bite of bread and cheese to her lips. "Elladan? May I enter?"

"Of course, Grandmother," Ada replied, rising. He went over to greet her with a gentle hug.

Galadriel hugged him back but soon made her way over to the table, and Ivoreth looked back down at her plate and busied herself with putting the next slice of cheese just so on the remaining slice of bread. "It's good to see you up and eating, little daughter. Are you feeling better now?"

Ivoreth nodded silently, afraid to look at her.

"How pretty you look, in your gown. Is that new?"

Again Ivoreth nodded, uncomfortable. _She sounds so nice. _

"I am come to take Ivoreth with me to my garden, where we shall spend the day with the rest of the women of your family," Galadriel's voice held a hint of amusement. "Celebriel is already there with Raini – such a delightful child! Your grandfather has asked that I tell you he expects to see you at the training grounds after you've broken your fast."

"The training grounds." Ada didn't sound very pleased, and a quick glance told Ivoreth that he was both confused and concerned by the request. "Did he say why?"

"No, and I didn't ask," the Grandmother replied. "I, on the other hand, intend to spend my day getting to know my new grandchildren. Celebriel tells me that Ivoreth has been practicing her _tengwar_. I thought maybe I might try my hand with a lesson for her." That brought Ivoreth's head up to look at the Grandmother, finding that grey gaze resting lightly on her with a smile in their depths. "Would you like that?"

Ivoreth nodded enthusiastically and popped the rest of her bread in her mouth before reaching for the mug of fruit juice that sat next to her now-empty plate. She had enjoyed learning the way sound could be seen and understood, and she missed her daily lessons with Celebriel. It would be a nice change from sitting on the back of a fast-moving horse to spend a day in a garden, learning more of the letters.

The Grandmother then spoke briefly to Ada in Sindarin, her voice firm but soothing, and answered by Ada in a quiet, almost defeated tone. Ivoreth looked to her Ada in alarm. "Ada?" she asked hesitantly, suddenly wishing for his arms around her again to tell her that both he and she were all right.

Immediately he bent over her and deposited a kiss on the hair above an ear. "Everything is all right, my daughter, and all will be well. Be good for your grandmother, won't you?" He smiled down at her. "I will see you again later, perhaps for the midday meal."

"Come." The Grandmother extended her hand to Ivoreth, who rose from her seat and then took that hand shyly. "Elladan, we can walk partway together, and perhaps set your daughter's mind at ease a little before parting." She glanced at the table, with its used dishes. "Lainor will see to having your talan cleaned and the table cleared," she promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If Ivoreth had ever thought the gardens in Minas Tirith to be beautiful, then the refuge to which the Grandmother had led her had to be the most spectacular place in all of Middle-earth. Everywhere she looked, something was blooming and filling the air with a sweetness that refreshed. Located at the bottom of a small hill and sheltered between three of the huge trees that the Grandmother called _mellyrn_, the grass was soft and that new-green that Ada had talked about.

At the Grandmother's urging, Ivoreth had removed her slippers and then smiled as the thin blades of green had tickled their way up between her toes. Raini, also in bare feet and one of the new gowns, laughed and danced her way around and through the flowers. Surprisingly, the Grandmother sat down on the grass without the protection of any blanket or cloth, and patted her lap.

"Come, Ivoreth. We need to do something with your hair that is more appropriate to a young lady."

Instantly wary, and uncomfortable at the implied criticism of her Ada's efforts, Ivoreth moved slowly. "My hair is not right?" she asked finally, after taking a deep breath to steady her nerves to actually speak to the grand _elleth_.

The Grandmother's face broke into an easy smile. "Your hair is fine for having been braided by an _ellon_ who is more used to doing simple warrior braids than making a maid look pretty. I'm not going to bite you, little daughter_,_" she added, holding out a hand. "Come, sit with me."

The hand remained outstretched and steady for the long moment it took Ivoreth to steel herself and give her hand to the _elleth_. Even then, the Grandmother took her time and let Ivoreth set the pace at which she neared and then finally settled into the waiting lap. She felt gentle fingers work at the thin leather strips that tied the bottom of the braids at either side of her head and then teased the braid loose again and then ran through the hair to straighten it. "What do you think, Celebriel?" the Grandmother asked the other _elleth_, who was patiently showing Raini how to link flowers together in a chain. "Should I give her a crown and put flowers in it?"

Celebriel's smile made Ivoreth relax just a little bit. "That would look very nice with the new gown, don't you agree, Ivoreth?"

"All right," she agreed in a small voice. _I thought she wouldn't want anything to do with me._

The fingers moving through her hair were very careful, very gentle, and whatever they were doing felt far more complicated than anything Celebriel had done for her. "Raini, why don't you gather some flowers for your sister's hair?" the Grandmother called to the still dancing baby.

"F'ow'rs for Ivo?" Raini grinned and began dashing back and forth, gathering the blooms she chose in a tight fist.

"Already your little sister forgets the dark times, Ivoreth. That must bring you a great deal of peace," the Grandmother said in a soft voice.

Ivoreth let herself watch Raini move about the garden with abandon and a smile of pure delight. "Yes," she admitted finally.

"And you? Do you find your dreams and thoughts still troubled by the pain of what you left behind you?"

_Daren_! Ivoreth nodded carefully so as not to disrupt whatever it was the Grandmother was doing to her hair. _Evien_!

"And yet, that isn't all that takes away your joy in living, is it?" the Grandmother persisted.

_Stop! I don't want to talk about it!_

"I know that you suffer from Elrohir's anger," the Grandmother told her in a voice that was soft and comforting, "that you understand that you made a mistake and wish to make amends. You still grieve for your little brother and sister who were lost. Your life has been a hard one; and right now, it seems as if nothing is going right."

Ivoreth caught back a sob and gave another careful nod. The memory of Ada's face, twisted in anger, was still very fresh and painful.

"I need to tell you a story, and maybe you will understand your Ada and his brother a little better. When Elladan and Elrohir were elflings, they were together always, and always competing at everything they did. From lessons to riding to sword fighting, each one was always trying to out-do the other. If one found or earned a reward, the other soon found a way to gain something very similar. They shared everything.

Then, many long years ago – long after your Ada and Elrohir were grown ellyn – their mother was traveling to visit me here and was taken by _yrch. _ What was done to her was what almost was done to you, the day Elladan found you the first time; and it was Elladan and Elrohir who finally found her and brought her back to us," the Grandmother continued, her voice bleak. Ivoreth stiffened, turned abruptly and stared up into the Grandmother's face, who nodded slowly and sadly. "The_ yrch_ hurt her very badly; so badly that while her body became well again, her spirit was damaged beyond their father's ability to heal. She left them behind and sailed away to Elvenhome, the only place where she would be able to find peace and the strength to heal."

_Ada lost his Nan too! _

"Thank you, Raini, you picked some beautiful flowers for your sister," the Grandmother interrupted her story to hug the smaller child and rescue the blooms she'd picked from a tightened fist. Then, as Celebriel caught Raini up into her lap and began tucking some of the blooms into Raini's hair, the Grandmother continued.

"Your Ada and Elrohir both felt very guilty, thinking that their mother was hurt and had to leave them because they had failed to protect her; and after she sailed, they spent a very long time hunting down _yrch_ and killing them. In all that time, they relied only on each other and their skill, much to their father's and my worry. They would only come home for very short visits, usually when one or the other of them was hurt too badly for the healers out in the wild to care for them properly. It was like they were elflings again, competing to see who could kill the most _yrch_. Elrond was never certain he would ever see them alive again when they rode away."

"Then, one day, they brought a young _adan_ child and his mother back to Imladris with them, and their father adopted him as a son of the house…"

"Estel?" Ivoreth asked, completely caught up in the story. "I mean… King Elessar?"

"Yes." The Grandmother nodded as she began tucking flowers into the braids she had made. "And at last, your Ada and Elrohir had a reason not to ride out to hunt _yrch_. They resumed their obligations in their father's household, and yet competed for Estel's favor and time." The _elleth_ sighed. "What one had, the other always wanted." The grey gaze dove into Ivoreth's. "Do you begin to understand why I tell you this?"

Ivoreth shook her head.

The Grandmother sighed and smiled. "Your Ada has you and Raini, and Celebriel. What does Elrohir have?"

Finally Ivoreth's eyes opened wide as some of the Grandmother's story began to make sense. "But…"

"You see, your Ada has gathered a new family for himself, a family that will help him bear with the idea that his father, and I, and several others whom he has known all his life will soon be sailing to Elvenhome. Elrohir, on the other hand, is still very angry, angry at those of us who leave, and now also angry at Elladan for choosing a family over sharing in that anger with him again like they did when their mother left. He wants to share in the family, but cannot also claim to adopt you or your sister." The Grandmother smoothed her hand carefully over the braided coronet that held a rainbow of flowers.

"Ada said this morning that he and Elrohir were going to be arguing anyway, the only question was when and about what," Ivoreth remembered aloud.

"Good. Then he was listening," the Grandmother said with a brilliant smile. "Elrohir started listening last night as well. That means that the training grounds was probably the best idea…"

Ivoreth tipped her head. "What are training grounds?"

The Grandmother gave Celebriel a sharp look before answering. "They are a place where warriors go to practice their art, and sometimes to settle disputes."

Ivoreth's eyes widened. "Are Ada and Elrohir fighting then?" She felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't over after all. "With swords and knives? For real, this time?"

The Grandmother put a comforting arm around her and drew her close. "No, not 'for real this time.' On the training grounds, it's called 'sparring'. Don't worry, though; both your Ada and Elrohir are very skilled. They will wear each other into exhaustion, but probably barely manage to scratch the other. And their grandfather is there to make certain things don't get out of control and to make certain that they are listening to each other by the end of the exercise."

"I don't want them to fight over me," Ivoreth worried, chewing on her bottom lip. _What if Elrohir hurts Ada? What if Ada hurts Elrohir? _

"They don't fight over you directly, little daughter," the Grandmother soothed. "They fight because that is the way they have worked out their feelings for a very long time, and they need these feelings worked out before they can go home to their father. Better they work them out here."

The Grandmother's face brightened, and Ivoreth wondered at the way she seemed able to move from one thought to the next so easily. "Let's not worry about them anymore, however. Look: see what I have for you?" She reached into a small basket that sat on the grass not far away and drew out a slender book. "I helped your Ada's naneth learn her letters and to read from this and then used it with your Ada when he would come to visit."

The Grandmother opened the book, and Ivoreth bent obediently over the page to try to follow along, but the thought that Ada and Elrohir were fighting with real weapons, and that she was at the center of their fight, never was far from her mind.

"Ivoreth." She looked up, and the grey gaze was understanding, but determined. "Your Ada will be fine, as will Elrohir, I promise. Don't let their problems disturb your day. Today you are a child of the House of Elrond, visiting your grandmother's garden and having a good and peaceful day free of riding horses."

Ivoreth nodded obediently. This Grandmother was certainly a strange person, able to know what was going on in her mind all too easily, and swinging from very serious things to the very unimportant without pause. Still, the grey gaze that held her own didn't accuse her, didn't condemn her and seemed to invite her to let go of her troubles, at least for a little while.

A glance in Celebriel's direction told her that the other elleth was smiling and waiting for Ivoreth to relax. "It's all right, Ivoreth," Celebriel offered. "For now, in this garden, there are no worries. Enjoy the flowers – and the tengwar lesson. It will be over eight days before you'll get another, once we leave again."

"And it will be hard for me to let go of my newest grandchildren," the Grandmother said gently. "I get only a single day to spend with you before your Ada takes you away over the mountains, and I will not see you again until the autumn. I don't want to miss a moment of our time together."

Ivoreth took a deep breath and let herself relax in the Grandmother's lap, leaning back against her. Already she was tired, as if she'd ridden the entire day in front of her Ada.

"Here. Let me hold the book, and let's see how much of this you already understand." The Grandmother put the little book in Ivoreth's hands, and yet helped her support it. "Can you read to me?" she asked softly into Ivoreth's ear.

Ivoreth bent over the book again obediently, determined to show the Grandmother that she'd been paying attention to Celebriel's lessons. It was hard to keep the thought of Ada and Elrohir fighting out of her mind, but she would try.

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_adan - mortal, Man (pl. edain)_

_daerada - grandfather (some dispute this, but I like it, so there.)_

_elleth - female Elf (pl. ellith)_

_ellon - male Elf (pl. ellyn)_

_faer - soul, spirit_

_lembas - Elven waybread_

_miruvor - a restorative Elven cordial_

_yrch - orcs (sing. orch)_


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 – Revelations

"Now, let's see if we can sing it together, shall we?"

Ivoreth nestled close in the Grandmother's arms, closed her eyes and concentrated. "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_," she added her voice to the _elleth's_, following the melody and words that she had learned over the course of the afternoon, "_Silivren penna míriel_…" It was a beautiful song, and the time the Grandmother had spent teaching it to her had been very special and peaceful. The Grandmother was good at teaching. Ivoreth had mastered several new _tengwar_ and sounded out several pages of the little book that had been used as examples, and now she was learning what the Grandmother called a favorite Elven hymn – whatever a hymn was.

"_Hiril nîn_," a male voice broke into their song, and Ivoreth tensed as she opened her eyes to a hefty, silver-haired ellon wearing the grey and green of the Lórien guard. His eyes were on the Grandmother, however, and he spoke in quick and terse Sindarin. A soft gasp brought Ivoreth's gaze to Celebriel, who was staring at the warrior in concern.

"What's wrong?" Ivoreth looked from Celebriel to the Grandmother. "What's happened?"

"_Le hannon, Orophin,_" the Grandmother nodded, and the Lórien guard bowed his head in respect before leaving the garden. Celebriel was already in motion, flowing to her feet and then handing down a dozing Raini into the Grandmother's waiting arms before hurrying after the guard. Ivoreth shifted to make room for Raini, but patted the Grandmother on the shoulder to get her attention. "What is it?"

"Nothing serious," the _elleth_ replied with a sigh. "Your Ada wishes to speak to Celebriel, that's all." Ivoreth gazed into the Grandmother's grey eyes, only to find her gazing back evenly. "It appears he is going to need to see a healer before he joins us for the evening meal, but…"

"Ada's _hurt_?" Ivoreth gaped and stiffened away from the gentle embrace that had been holding her close. "What did Elrohir…"

"Shhhhh…" the Grandmother soothed her, pulling close again. "These things happen when warriors spar, especially when those warriors let their emotions rule them, as your Adar and Elrohir have lately." The arm that held Ivoreth might have been slender and delicate-looking, but it was easily as strong as Ada's had ever been. "Elrohir needs to visit the healer as well, you know, but neither of them is seriously hurt. Just a few bruises, a few scrapes…"

"You said they wouldn't fight for real," Ivoreth tipped her head back and accused the Grandmother with narrowed eyes.

"Ivoreth." The Grandmother's voice was soft, but had a tone to it that made Ivoreth shudder. "If either your Adar or Elrohir had really wanted to hurt the other, we wouldn't be sitting here in my garden. Do you truly believe I would not wish to be with my grandsons if they were seriously injured?"

_I don't understand her. Ada needs a healer, and so does Elrohir, and she thinks it's nothing serious?_

The grey gaze softened, and a gentle hand smoothed Ivoreth's hair. "I know this is hard for you to understand, little daughter. This is the way of the Elves - the way of warriors – and your Ada and his brother have been Elven warriors for a very long time." She smiled down at Ivoreth's look of disbelief. "It isn't that I don't care, or am not concerned that both of them probably are bloody right now. That was why their grandfather was there with them, to make certain that things did not get too far out of hand or that their emotions didn't get so out of control that they forget with whom they were sparring. And although he does not raise a blade often anymore, your grandfather can still best either or both of them quickly enough with the kind of practice weapons they'd be using to put a stop to things before any serious injury occurs." She smoothed Ivoreth's hair again. "I know it is hard to trust, when you have only just met me; but when you see your Ada, you'll see that what I'm telling you is the truth."

"I want to see Ada." Ivoreth was determined. "I want to see he's really all right."

"I know," the Grandmother soothed. "Celebriel will not doubt tell him where we are, and he will come here when he has finished at the healer and taken the time to change…"

Ivoreth thought about insisting that she wanted to see her Ada _now_, but something in the Grandmother's gaze told her that such defiance would accomplish little – indeed, that it would be wiser to say nothing – so she slumped. "This is all my fault," she murmured with a hitch in her voice.

"No, little daughter, this is not your fault," the Grandmother whispered. "Do you not remember the story I told you this morning?" She kissed the top of Ivoreth's head. "Never doubt that you are loved, and wanted, by the both of them, and by your grandfather and myself. All children are precious, even," she nuzzled Ivoreth's ear, "when they take coins that don't belong to them."

"But they fought over me," Ivoreth remembered the argument at the table all too clearly. "If I weren't here…"

"Shhhhh…" The Grandmother began to rock her gently. "If you weren't here, both your Ada and Elrohir would grieve terribly, and I would miss you as well. And now that they are done sparring, I would wager that much of the ill feeling between them is settled, and perhaps even Elrohir has found it within him to forgive you your mistake now."

"He hurt my Ada." Ivoreth's voice was flat and unforgiving.

"Your Ada hurt him too," the Grandmother reminded her. "Neither of them are blameless in that."

_I still don't understand. How can it not be Elrohir's fault that Ada is hurt?_

"Ivo all right?" Raini asked, rousing, her little hand patting Ivoreth's cheek worriedly.

"She's worried about your Ada, little one," the Grandmother soothed, shifting so that she could cradle both girls against her.

"I'm fine, Raini," Ivoreth put out an arm and held her little sister as she leaned against the Grandmother.

_No, I'm not. _

Raini stayed within the joined embrace for a short while before fussing her way free and toddling out to explore the garden and pick more flowers. The Grandmother began humming the melody to the hymn she'd been teaching Ivoreth before they were interrupted, and peace returned to the garden. Ivoreth closed her eyes and let the soft and clear tones of the Grandmother's voice lull her to a place where warriors fighting and her own faults no longer mattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ivoreth."

The soft voice intruded into her dreams, and Ivoreth shifted in complaint.

"Ivoreth. Look who's here."

Slowly Ivoreth let herself waken to the Grandmother's gentle urgings until her eyes fell open of their own will, and she found herself gazing into her Ada's face.

"There you are, my daughter. Did you enjoy your day in the garden?" he asked with a smile.

"Ada!" Ivoreth straightened immediately, her eyes scanning her Ada for the slightest sign of where it was that he'd been hurt. His robe was fresh, his hair still slightly damp from a washing and newly braided. His eyes were clear, and his smile warm. There was also a slight cut and swelling to the side of his left eye, and a bruise on his chin. "Where else?" she demanded.

"Where else what?"

"She was very concerned when we heard you needed to visit the healer," the Grandmother told him in a serious tone.

Ada's hand went to his side, and he winced slightly. "Only some bruised ribs and a few bumps and scrapes, little one. Grandfather insisted on the healer wrapping the ribs after applying some salve to ease the bruising." He put out his arms and gathered her to him, albeit his movements were slow and painful. "I am well, my daughter. Have no fear. I have suffered much worse with no ill effect."

"E'rohir!" Ivoreth heard Raini exclaim, and she stiffened in her Ada's embrace.

"He hurt you," she stated flatly and lifted her head to glare at Elrohir over her Ada's shoulder.

"Peace," Ada chuckled. "I gave as good as I got, and Elrohir needed his own time with the healer. And now I think he has something he wishes to say to you."

Elrohir had Raini firmly in hand and settled on a hip before limping close to where his brother crouched with his older daughter in his arms. With a look, he surrendered Raini to his grandmother's arms again and then crouched down next to his brother with a wince of his own. His face also bore signs of conflict, with a nearly matching bruise at the lips and a hint of a much larger bruise peeking up his neck from under the collar of his robe; and his movements reflected the same slowness and pain as his brother's. "Ivoreth," he said, his voice calm and as serene as it had ever been. "I owe you an apology."

Ivoreth turned her face away and into her Ada's neck. _Now_ he wanted to talk to her, now that he'd hurt her Ada?

"Ivoreth." Ada patted her back. "You need to hear what Elrohir has to say to you."

_He wouldn't listen to my apology; why should I listen to his?_

"Ivoreth?" Ada insisted, patting her again to get her attention.

"I'm listening," she murmured reluctantly so that Ada could hear. She felt him give a small nod.

"Can you look at me, Ivoreth?" Elrohir's voice sounded sad.

_No. I don't want to._

She shook her head and buried her nose deeper into her Ada's hair.

A gentle hand landed on her back. "I suppose I deserve this too," Elrohir's voice admitted. "You tried so very hard to apologize to me, and I wouldn't hear you either. I had a right to be angry for a little while, but I had no right to be cruel for so long. And I had no right to say the things I did last night."

_You hurt Ada. That's worse than stealing._

"I was and still am upset about many things, but it was wrong to make you the target all the time. I am very sorry, Ivoreth, please forgive me. I used you very badly, and I've hurt both you and your Ada, and even Celebriel. I've apologized to both of them; now tell me what I can do to make it right to you."

Ivoreth's arms tightened around her Ada's neck as she tried to pull herself away from that warm hand at her back.

"Elrohir," she heard the Grandmother say from behind her, "you must realize that this is not going to be something that will settle as quickly for Ivoreth as it has for you. What you have done is take an already fragile _faer_ to the very edge of fading, where even now she remains. It is well that you have finally set aside your desire to punish her further, but the damage you have already caused will take time to heal. And remember, Ivoreth doesn't understand the ways of warriors; all she sees right now are the bruises. Don't expect more of Ivoreth than you yourself were willing to give her in her turn."

"And Ivoreth?" The Grandmother's voice held that tone again, the one that made Ivoreth shudder and lift her head from her Ada's shoulder to turn and look down at the _elleth_. The gaze that met her eyes was piercing. "Remember how you felt, wanting so much for Elrohir to forgive you and having him ignore or abuse you no matter what you said or did. Would it be any more proper for you to cause that kind of hurt to Elrohir than it was for Elrohir to cause it to you?"

Ivoreth's gaze slid unwillingly over to Elrohir's face, finding his grey eyes clear of all the anger that had been in them, and filled with a sadness and regret almost painful to see.

_I don't want to. He hurt me, and he hurt Ada. He needs to hurt too, and not just bruises. _

With a sigh, she settled her head back on Ada's shoulder again, her nose buried in the fragrant, black hair so she didn't have to look at Elrohir anymore. This was the only place she had felt truly safe, and even that was no longer assured. "Ada," she whimpered, once more trying to shift away from the hand still touching her.

When the warm hand at her back dropped away with a soft sigh, she felt a small twinge of satisfaction.

"You're safe, my daughter. All is well." Ada was quiet for another long moment. "You know what? I think we all would do well with an extra day of rest before going on. One day without conflict would do us all good – if you don't mind, Grandmother?"

"I would like very much an extra day with my grandchildren," the Grandmother replied in a warm voice. "The feast tonight will be a celebration indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ivoreth would never have imagined such a huge hall could be sheltered so high in the branches of a tree, but the massive _mallorn_ held the room with ease. She also had never seen so many Elves before; hundreds of tall and beautiful people gathered at large, round tables that spread across the huge hall. Oddly, she saw no children, and she wondered at it. In Minas Tirith, it had been hard to find any place that did not have at least one or two urchins underfoot somewhere. What had happened to the children here?

Ivoreth glanced up and down the raised table at which she sat with her Ada, Elrohir, Celebriel, Raini and the Grandmother and Grandfather. She sat between Ada and Celebriel, who had Raini in her lap again. Beyond the Grandmother and Grandfather sat Elrohir, whom Ivoreth had been pointedly not looking at all evening. Once more, the conversation at the table was taking place in Sindarin; although, unlike the previous evening, there was no trace of anger present.

_So this is a feast._

The food was certainly plentiful – more than enough to feed the entire crowd of Elves that had come to the hall – and smelled delicious. What bits Ada had put on her plate were in very small helpings, but still far more than she wanted to even think of eating. Remembering her Ada's lesson from the previous evening's meal – before the argument had broken out – she took small bites from everything. As before, the food was tasty and tempting, but she'd learned her lesson. She ate very sparingly, and even a cajoling frown from Ada couldn't make her eat more. Even then, the food in her stomach made her sleepy, until the activity in front of her caught her attention. Elves were carrying things across the room, one of which she'd never seen before.

_Funny, I didn't see them bringing that stuff in. What is it?_

What was even more amazing was the group effort that went into clearing many of the round tables from the floor of the hall, with those carrying the strange thing moving to another slightly raised platform on one side. Ivoreth stared with fascination at the tall and bulking wooden frame with many strings of different lengths, the squat, wooden drum with rawhide covering both open ends with the attached bag of sticks, and the glint of silver pipes being drawn forth from protective bags. Her eyes widened when the wood and rawhide tambour began a happy beat that soon had a single flute joining to sound an intricate melody. Then, with a finger running down all the strings to make a sound like falling water, the _elleth_ seated at the strange thing joined in and filled in many of the holes in the sound that Ivoreth hadn't even realized were there.

"Ada." Her hand patted his arm to draw his attention to no effect. "Ada!" she tried again.

Finally he bent to her. "Yes, Ivoreth?"

She pointed, remembering to use her thumb in the Elven manner, the way she'd seen her Ada do many times, rather than her forefinger. "What's that?"

"You mean the music?"

_I thought music was just singing and sometimes flutes and a drum._

Ivoreth shook her head, her eyes glued to the way the harpist was moving her hands across the broad expanse of strings. "The tall thing with the strings," she explained, her voice almost a whisper as she listened very carefully.

"Ah. The harp." Ada's voice smiled at her. He gazed at her face. "You've never seen one before?"

She shook her head, all of her attention aimed at that one instrument. _Harp?_ She closed her eyes, the easier to focus on the sounds of the plucked strings amid the pure tones from the flutes and the rollicking beat from the tambour. Such wonderful sounds were pouring happiness into her as if out of the air, and she found that her toe was dipping in time with the tambour. Ivoreth knew she wasn't the only one astonished and delighted; Raini was clapping her hands and laughing.

"You will have to talk to Elrohir, then," Ada continued. "He's the one who took the time to learn the harp when we were young. I preferred the flute, to be honest."

That brought Ivoreth's eyes wide open again, both in surprise as well as consternation. "Elrohir can play the harp?" she asked, not certain she'd heard correctly.

"Indeed," Celebriel agreed from behind her. "He's really very good. At home, he's often playing in the Hall of Fire after the evening meal, _when_ he's home, that is. It's a shame he didn't bring his lap harp on this trip; you'd have heard him play long before now."

Ivoreth looked up into her Ada's face questioningly, and he nodded at her. "Lindir often claimed that Elrohir was one of his best students. Perhaps we will have the chance to hear them play together a few times before Lindir leaves."

"You don't play harp?" She really didn't want to have to talk to Elrohir about it. She was still angry with him, and didn't want any more to do with him than he'd wanted to do with her.

"No, daughter. I play the flute, Celebriel plays lute, and Elrohir the harp." Ada's face grew thoughtful. "Elrohir was always the quieter one of us; he preferred reading, where I preferred helping the archers make arrows. I could carry my flute with me, even when we rode with the Dúnedain against the orcs, but Elrohir preferred his harp. He has a small one he sometimes takes with him when we travel; although, like Celebriel said, he left it at home this trip – and he has a big one like that at home too."

Ivoreth stared across the floor of the hall at the huge harp that would probably be taller than she was if she were to stand next to it. Her very fingers itched to touch the strings, to learn to bring out the music like the _elleth_ playing it had. She turned her head slightly and glanced at Elrohir thoughtfully. "Will Lindir teach me to play?" she asked then, looking back up at her Ada.

Ada ran his hand over her hair and landed it on her shoulder. "I certain he would be happy to teach you for as long as he remains in Imladris, but he intends to go to the Havens with my father and the others in the autumn. That means he will not be there long enough to teach you all he knows, for it takes a very long time to learn to play properly and well, my daughter. If you truly wish to learn, you will have to ask Elrohir to teach you."

Ivoreth closed her eyes again as the harpist executed another of the trickling runs of notes that sounded like a waterfall. _I want to learn to make music like that!_

_I just wish I didn't have to ask Elrohir to teach me._

The beat of the tambour changed, followed by a new melody from the flute and harp sounding as if they were talking to each other. Ada said something to Celebriel over the top of Ivoreth's head in Sindarin, and suddenly the two were getting to their feet, with Celebriel dropping Raini into the Grandmother's arms. Then the two of them joined the other Elves in moving to the music. Ivoreth stared at the way Ada and Celebriel spun and twirled around each other, sometimes with Ada lifting Celebriel into the air. Then Ivoreth stared even harder when Elrohir retrieved Raini from the Grandmother's care and carried her out – and began the same kinds of steps with the toddler in his arms. He didn't leap as high or spin quite so fast, but Raini didn't mind; she was squealing with delight and surprise.

"Would you care to dance, little daughter?" a very deep voice sounded at Ivoreth's side, and she turned to find the Grandfather standing very close.

"I don't know how," she answered him in a very small voice.

The serious face softened into a smile. "I don't think that will be a problem," he responded and held out a hand. "Your feet will never need to reach the floor. Come."

Ivoreth gazed at the Grandfather for a long moment, remembering the gentle care she'd received at his hand the night before; and then she laid her hand in his. He let her find her feet, and then scooped her up into his arms in much the same way Elrohir had caught up Raini. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Wide-eyed, she nodded, and then found herself moving to the music of the harp and flutes, dipped and twirling in the Grandfather's arms. The happiness that had poured into her from the music itself grew until it exploded from her in a laugh that startled her. "That's good, little daughter," the Grandfather chuckled at her, twirling her faster. "Let the music fill you and give your _faer_ wings for a little while."

Ivoreth's arm tightened around the Grandfather's neck and clung tightly as the _ellon_ moved with the rest of the couples in dipping, twirling, spinning, swaying and leaping into the air. It was a magical moment where Ivoreth forgot who and where she was and became a part of the music, and the laughter continued to bubble up from someplace deep inside.

"Grandfather?" she asked as he carried her back toward her seat when the music paused for a moment, and many couples moved to sit back down again for a moment's rest.

"Yes, little daughter?"

"Can we do that again?" she asked in an excited voice. "That was fun."

"I tell you what," he chuckled as hands claimed her from the back and startled her until she recognized her Ada's touch. "Let's let your Ada dance with you a few times, and then we'll see. All right?"

"I can't let you have all the dances with the pretty girls, _daerada_," Ada laughed back and then spun Ivoreth in his arms until she could loop her arm around his neck as she had with the Grandfather. "It's good to hear you laugh, sweetling," he whispered to her as the tambour began yet a new beat.

"What about your ribs?" Ivoreth worried and bent to see if he was bleeding now after noting a hitch in his steps as he walked toward the other dancers.

"Elves heal quickly," Ada replied, not letting her get too far out of reach. "Already I forget that anything has happened, provided you don't squirm too much and hit a sore rib." Ivoreth immediately straightened in his arms, fearful that it had been she to give her Ada cause to hurt this time, or to grow angry again. He shook his head and kissed her cheek gently. "Nay – none of that now – think only happy thoughts this night, my daughter." He dipped her unexpectedly, drawing a surprised squeal from her and then twirled faster and higher than even the Grandfather had.

_I think I like feasts._

**A/N: **The two Sindarin phrases at the top of the chapter are the first two lines of a hymn to Elbereth from canon.

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_daerada - grandfather (some dispute this, but I like it, so there.)_

_elleth - female Elf (pl. ellith)_

_faer - soul, spirit_

_Hiril nîn - my Lady_

_Le hannon - thank you_

_mellyrn - golden trees of Valinor (sing. mallorn)_


	5. Hard Truths

Chapter 5 – Hard Truths

Ivoreth tipped her head and looked at the strange board in front of her, and then back up into the Grandfather's face. "Our pieces can only sit on the dark squares?"

"Exactly. We move from one dark square to another, you towards me and I towards you, as long as they are next to each other - unless we can jump over our opponent's piece in a straight line and so capture it. Watch." A long finger moved one of the white stone discs to a neighboring dark square. "Now, since my piece is right next to yours, you must jump it and remove my piece from the board. Like this." He picked up the black stone disc and dramatically carried it to the other side of the white disc to yet another dark square. "Take my piece, little daughter."

Ivoreth obediently removed the white disc and set it next to the board. "What now?"

"Now, since your piece landed next to mine, I must jump and capture yours." Grandfather picked up his piece, leapt it over the dark stone Ivoreth had just moved, and then removed it from the board. "Your move."

"How do I win?"

Grandfather chuckled. "You win by having the last piece on the board. So when you move, you must think about the many ways that you could move to capture more of my pieces. At that same time, remember that I am doing exactly the same. Mind you, I might give you one of my pieces freely if it means I can take more than one of yours in a single move."

Ivoreth stared down at the board. This had seemed like a very easy game at first. But as she was discovering quickly, nothing the Elves did was simple. "I can't just move?"

"Certainly you can; but you must understand that I will take advantage of any mistake you make, just as you should take advantage of any mistake I make," he explained patiently. "Go ahead and make a move, and we will discuss it; and I will show you how to think ahead."

"Think ahead?" Ivoreth frowned and pushed one of her dark stones to a touching square.

"Yes. Now follow my words, and I will show you how to think ahead. See how you've moved to where I will be forced to take the piece right away?"

She looked up from the board and into the serene Elven face with distress. "I made a mistake?"

"Yes, but we shall play only practice games until you learn to play better, so fear not." Grandfather smiled reassuringly at her. "The key to any game of strategy is to imagine moving the piece in your mind and then try to think as your opponent would. In this case, what would my best move be to answer yours." He pointed to his piece, drawing her attention back to the board, and demonstrated what his move would be. "See how you've offered yourself to me, and that when I finish, you wouldn't be able to jump me?" Ivoreth nodded. "So, was that a good move?" She shook her head. Grandfather pushed her piece back where it had been. "Very well. Try again. Imagine what I would do in answer to your move _before_ you make the move."

Ivoreth studied the board for a long moment, and then smiled. She pushed a different piece, and then looked up at Grandfather. "Better?"

"Much better! See how you have made it that I will have to be very careful moving to this square, for you will jump me at the first opportunity. That is a good move!"

Ivoreth flinched slightly when she felt a hand come to rest gently on her shoulder, but then she smiled up into her Ada's face. "Grandfather is teaching me to play a game!"

"So I see," Ada smiled back at her. "You should know that he is a master at draughts, and a very good teacher."

Ivoreth looked over at the silver-haired Elf on the other side of the game-board and smiled. She liked her Ada's Grandfather; his resonant voice touched something very deep inside her and made her feel safer than even Ada ever could. "I see potential in your daughter, Elladan. She has a quick mind."

"I'm sure you see the same thing I do, _daerada,_ and I'm pleased that I'm not the only one who recognizes her worth. But I'm afraid I'm here to interrupt your instruction. Grandmother wanted me to call you both; the midday meal is being served. Perhaps you two can continue your game after eating?" Ada offered a hand to Ivoreth. "Are you hungry, little one?"

Ivoreth looked back up at her Ada with regret in her eyes. She still didn't want much to eat, for the bread and honey he'd convinced her to down that morning had left her feeling very full. Still, she was caught between the hopeful look in his eye and not daring to upset him. "A little, I suppose," she said. She looked back over at Grandfather. "Are we done then?"

Grandfather nodded. "For the time being. Perhaps we will have time to play a little more before you have to leave. Would you like that?"

Ivoreth nodded decidedly. _I like Grandfather. He's a lot like Ada._

"Then come, little daughter. Time to fill some of the empty corners in your stomach." Ivoreth found the hand she hadn't given to her Ada claimed by Grandfather. To be between these two stately Elves gave her a very secure feeling. Maybe she could even convince herself to eat a little, for her Grandfather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grandmother moved her stick very carefully in the little tray of fine sand, her tengwar easily legible and beautiful but slightly different from Celebriel's. "Can you tell me what that word is, Ivoreth?" the elleth asked gently into Ivoreth's ear.

"An...i...r...on," Ivoreth sounded out slowly. "Aniron?"

"Almost. The word is 'aníron'. Do you know what that means?" Ivoreth shook her head and twisted a bit to look into Grandmother's face. "It means 'I want' or 'I desire'. If you have need, it is the word you use to tell another of that need. If you thirst, you can say, 'aníron nên', or 'I want water.' Do you see?"

"Aníron nên," Ivoreth repeated obediently. She thought for a moment. "Aníron adar nîn?"

Grandmother's face broke into a wide smile. "Exactly. Can you write that in the sand for me?"

Ivoreth claimed the small stick from Grandmother and with care began copying the letters she so carefully learned, her mouth silently forming the sounds she was representing with the curls and lines in the sand. Her letters were nowhere as graceful as Grandmother's, but they were far more legible than her first attempts with the pen had been with Celebriel. Finally she turned again. "Is that right?"

Grandmother put an arm about Ivoreth's shoulders and pulled her close. "You will have a neat hand when you have more practice, little daughter. That is exactly correct. And as a reward for doing such a good job of remembering, I have a gift for you."

Ivoreth's eyes widened. "A gift? For me?"

Grandmother smiled wider. "Yes, although I hope that you will share this gift with Raini when the time comes. Here now. Close your eyes and put out your hands."

Ivoreth took and held her breath while she did as the Grandmother asked, and then gasped as she recognized both the shape and weight of what was placed in her grasp. "But Grandmother! This is..." She stared down at the little book of letters and words that she had been learning from for the past two days - the little book that she knew had helped teach her Ada his words and letters, and his _naneth_ before him.

"Yours now," Grandmother finished the statement for her. "I will most likely have no use for such a thing where I am soon going, and this book should stay with our family. Read this and learn from it, and think of me from time to time when you do. When the time comes to teach Raini her letters, tell her of our time here together. Help her remember me a little bit."

Ivoreth's eyes widened. "You're going away?"

Grandmother nodded. "In the fall, I will come visit you in your home for a time - and then I will go on to the Havens and take ship to the Undying Lands of the West, to Elvenhome."

"What's there, in the West?" Ivoreth asked in a whisper.

"All of the family I have left behind so long ago," Grandmother told her gently. "My parents, many of my brothers and sisters, uncles. My daughter, who went there long ago to heal. I came from there originally; it is my home."

"But isn't this your home too? What about Ada, isn't he family too?"

Grandmother turned so that she could pull Ivoreth into her arms. "I know this is hard for you to understand, little daughter. For Elves, the Undying Lands is the one place most wish to go in the end. And many of our people are tired and need the rest and healing offered there."

"Will you come back to visit us sometimes?"

"No, little daughter. When I leave, I will be unable to return."

Ivoreth stared down at the little book. _How can a person go somewhere and never be able to come back? It's almost like..._. "Are you dying?" she asked finally in a very small voice.

"Oh, no!" Grandmother kissed Ivoreth's forehead. "Not that. I am quite well, I promise."

"Then why can't you come back?"

_I don't understand._

"Because the Straight Road only leads West. I have stayed long enough to see the worst of the old evils of my people defeated, and the time has come for me to go home." Grandmother's voice was even and soft, but Ivoreth could hear something that reminded her of the great sadness she'd sensed in her Grandmother's eyes the first time she'd seen her.

"Is Grandfather going West too?" she wanted to know next. _Am I only meeting them to lose them?_

"No. His love for this land has not waned yet. He will remain." Grandmother's voice wavered slightly.

"Can I go with you?"

"No." Another kiss landed on Ivoreth's forehead. "As much as I would love to take you with me, the West is only for the Elves. And besides, would you leave your Ada and Raini behind here? I am trusting you to watch over them for me, you know..."

Ivoreth's breath hitched. "I don't want you to go, Grandmother."

"I know, little daughter. Not seeing you grow up into a lovely lady will be one of the greater regrets I carry West with me. Perhaps your Ada will have pictures drawn to show me your life that he can show me when it is his turn to cross the Sea."

Ivoreth stiffened in shock and disbelief. _Ada will go West one day? He will leave me too?_ "Ada will leave too?" she gasped, despair filling her mind.

"Shhhh..." Grandmother's arms held her tightly. "He will go West someday - but not for a very long time. He will not leave you, little daughter. His time in this world is not finished - anymore than is Elrohir's or your Grandfather's. At the very least, they will remain until Estel passes beyond the circles of the world and their sister follows." Ivoreth felt gentle fingers smooth wayward curls back from her cheek. "You will not lose him, this I promise you."

She wasn't listening. _Nan. Da. Evien. Daren. Grandmother. Even Ada. It isn't fair! Everyone I love leaves me._

Ivoreth squirmed and worked her way free of Grandmother's arms and began to run across the garden, her eyes so full with tears that she could barely see where she was going. She heard Grandmother call to her, but she didn't hesitate or turn. She ran until her head started to spin and she found herself forced to sit down in the grass and leaves at the base of one of the silver-trunked trees that grew in this Elven city. She leaned into the strong tree and sobbed until she had once more found the bottom of the well, and then leaned because she had no energy to lift her head.

She cradled the little book she'd been gifted to her chest as if it were a precious treasure, for in her mind, it was. Nobody had ever given her anything of real value before; and to have it presented to her as a way of remembering someone who was going to be leaving forever was beyond her understanding. All Ivoreth knew was that her heart ached with yet another final parting looming on her horizon, to be added into all of the others she'd suffered.

She would do exactly as Grandmother had asked; when the time came, she would teach Raini her letters and Elven words from the little book and tell her of the beautiful elleth who had been their Grandmother for a very little time. No wonder Ada and Elrohir felt so bad! It was a terrible thing to know that someone special was getting ready to leave forever, and that there was absolutely nothing a person could do about it! And Ada would go someday too - and even Elrohir would leave - and she couldn't do anything about that either.

Light laughter caught her attention, and Ivoreth opened her eyes to find herself being studied by two _ellith_, one of whom was fingering her own, pointed ear with one hand, pointing at her with the other and laughing. The companion shook her head and laughed as well, saying something in a chiding tone. Ivoreth didn't understand the words they were using, but she understood the tone well enough; it was one the "better" folk of Minas Tirith had always used whenever faced with the ragged children of the cistern.

_Things don't change. I'm nothing here too._

A soft yet firm voice sounded from very close by, and Ivoreth twisted her head about to see that a very tall and golden-haired Elven warrior had stepped close and now towered over her. The warrior's grey eyes rested briefly on her before returning to gaze at the _ellith_ again with something like anger, and Ivoreth stared up at him in shock. His armor sparkled in the scattered sunlight through golden leaves, his bow had been carved with beautiful vines and leaves and the feathers of the arrows that showed over his shoulder an iridescent green. She had gotten to know Beregond and his companions on the way from Minas Tirith to here - but this dangerous and looming warrior made her traveling companions pale in comparison. The very air seemed stilled around him.

_Did I do something wrong, that Grandmother would have sent the Guards after me? Am I in trouble again?_

Evidently, the _ellith_ were also intimidated by the sudden intrusion of the warrior, for Ivoreth soon heard them speed along their way, and she turned to watch them cast quick glances over their shoulders as if making certain that he hadn't followed them. Once the _ellith_ had vanished around a large, silver tree trunk, Ivoreth looked up and found the warrior's grey gaze once more on her face. The expression behind those eyes made her shiver.

"You are a long way from where you belong, young one," he said, his voice holding an odd accent and rhythm to it that told Ivoreth that he didn't speak her language very often.

Ivoreth finally broke her gaze away from the warrior to look around her, and her heart sank. There was no sign of the huge silver tree that was the place where Grandfather and Grandmother lived, and all the other trees of the Elven city looked too much alike. She was most definitely lost. Her eyes gazed back up into that stern face with fear, and she didn't know how to answer him in a way that didn't get her into worse trouble.

"You are foster-daughter to Elladan Peredhel, are you not?"

Not entirely certain if it was safer to remain frozen or respond, Ivoreth finally managed a tiny nod.

"I am Haldir, March-Warden of LothLórien. If you wish, I can take you back to your _adar_."

Ivoreth nodded again in defeat and dropped her gaze to her feet. She had broken her word to remain where her Ada told her to stay, hadn't she? Elrohir had been right: she didn't deserve to be part of her Ada's family. She certainly couldn't stay where she was, leaning into a silver tree near a fountain with water dancing and laughing at her like the _ellith_ had. She might as well go back to her Ada, admit her failure to keep her word and await his punishment, and it was just as well that she go back in the custody of a warden.

"Come along, then," Haldir gestured for her to get to her feet. "Follow me."

_He isn't going to hang onto me, in case I decide to run again? Then again, where am I going to run? _

The Elven warrior had a long stride, and Ivoreth had to trot at times to keep up with him. And then they had come far enough that she could make out the grand stairs that encircled the large _mallorn_ that was where Grandfather and Grandmother lived, and she saw her Ada hurrying down the last of the steps toward them. He was still limping a little, but his step was quick enough that he was very soon in front of her.

Haldir spoke to Ada with quiet authority, and then turned and pointed with his thumb. Ivoreth knew that he was telling Ada where he'd found her. She looked back down at her feet, wishing she could fall through the ground to somewhere else. Her fingers felt the fine leather cover of the book Grandmother had given her, and she almost cried. She didn't belong to this family; she was going to always be a disappointment. She couldn't keep her word, she was a thief, she kept running away...

"Daughter." Ada's voice called to her, and Ivoreth dared raise her eyes to his face briefly, fearing to see that the angry Ada had returned and surprised to see nothing but worry and relief on his face. "What were you doing, half-way to the city gate?"

She looked back down at the carpet of golden leaves at her feet. She wished she dared just sit down amid them and throw her arm over her head, but that just didn't seem to be something she could do here.

"Elladan!" she heard Elrohir's voice in the distance, and then closer. "Did you find her?"

She clung to her little book, as if holding it tighter would keep it in her possession for a little while longer. She'd never had a real gift before. Still, she didn't deserve this one. She'd have to give it back.

Ada moved to stand behind her, his hand on her shoulder as if fearful that she'd run away again. Ivoreth sighed and submitted to remaining in his custody. She'd broken Ada's trust now.

"She's fine. Haldir found her accidentally and brought her back." Ada's hand moved on her shoulder as if to give her comfort, but Ivoreth could only draw in a shuddering breath.

_I want to go home. _For the first time, she found herself wishing to be back in the safe darkness of the cistern. At least she belonged there...

Elrohir knelt in front of her. "Are you all right, little one? Grandmother was very worried; she said that you just ran away."

Having Elrohir so close to her only made it worse. Ivoreth sniffled and struggled not to break down in tears right there. She'd worried Grandmother too, and here was Elrohir reaching out to her. She shrank back against her Ada when she had nowhere else to escape Elrohir's grasp.

_I can't do anything right._

Haldir spoke again, his voice much less stern and a little worried-sounding. Ivoreth wished they'd all finish talking so that Ada could take her back to their _ta... talan_ and scold her properly where nobody else would hear.

Only one thing remained for her to do. She took a very deep breath and held out her little book to Elrohir, who took it from her with a confused look on his face. "What's this?"

She had just opened her mouth to tell him to give it back to the Grandmother when: "Ivoreth!" Ivoreth cringed and shrank together at the sound of the Grandmother's voice coming toward her from behind. "Are you all right, little daughter?" And then she was being pulled from Ada's control and gathered into the Grandmother's tight embrace as the elleth bent to her. "You startled me. You didn't have to run away, you know."

Too confused to know what to think, Ivoreth reached out desperately to her Ada. "I'm sorry I ran, Ada. Don't be angry with me..."

Grandmother easily let her Ada take charge of her again, but kept a hand on Ivoreth's back. "What happened?" Ada demanded as Ivoreth tucked her nose into the soft material of his robe so that she didn't need to look at anyone anymore.

The Grandmother was quick to explain. "We were finishing our lesson, and I gave her the book of beginning words and _tengwar_ lessons. And as we were talking, she found out what it meant that I am leaving soon, and suddenly she ran away."

"Is this the book you gave her?" Elrohir asked. Ivoreth was certain he was giving it back to Grandmother. At least it was back where it belonged.

"Why do you have it?"

"She just gave it to me." Elrohir still sounded confused. "She didn't say why."

"Elladan, you need to take her back to your _talan_," Grandmother spoke with a voice of authority. "Let her rest for a while, and we'll settle this before the evening meal. She's too upset now for anything we say to do any good." She stepped closer and spoke softly and swiftly in Sindarin, obviously giving Ada more instructions.

She finally stepped back. "Thank you, Haldir, for bringing our lost one back to us."

"_Hiril nîn_," the warrior replied. Ivoreth felt a very light touch on the top of her head, as if the March-Warden had stroked her hair.

"Come, daughter," Ada put a hand at Ivoreth's shoulder to help lead her. "I think we should let you have a little rest for a while." He hesitated, as if someone had stopped him for a reason not requiring words, and then pressed on her shoulder to get her to move. "Then you can tell me what happened, when you feel a little better. You seemed to be so happy to stay with Grandmother. I thought you liked her."

"I do!" Ivoreth burst out. "But..." She hunched beneath her Ada's hand. "Are you angry?"

"Whatever for?" Ada sounded shocked.

"I ran again," she confessed, her head hanging. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Well," Ada's voice sounded anything but angry, "at least this time I didn't have to fetch you out of the roots of a tree, all scratched and bleeding - and there are no wolves or animals who would want to eat little girls threatening you."

"I still ran."

"I know." Ada's hand surrounded her shoulders and held her close. "And that's something we're going to have to talk about, isn't it?"

Ivoreth hung her head and nodded. "Elrohir was right. I don't deserve..."

"Ivoreth!" Ada halted suddenly, turned her to face him and knelt to hold her shoulders tightly. "I never want to hear you say that again. Elrohir was wrong, and he's apologized for all that he put you through. Don't repeat his mistake."

"I broke my promise," Ivoreth condemned herself in a broken voice.

"You didn't run away from me," Ada pointed out gently. "You've broken no promise that I can see. And as for the rest of it, I said that we'd talk about it later."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. _I _didn't_ break a promise? I don't understand..._

"I'm sorry I ran, Ada, and I'm sorry I scared Grandmother."

Ada gathered her close. "I know you are, little one. All is well, though; you're safe and sound where you belong. That's the most important thing. Come - here's our tree." He rose and held out his hand to her.

Confused and unwilling to do anything that would push Ada into real anger, Ivoreth took his hand and let him lead her up the winding stairs to their temporary home in the strange tree city of the Elves. And once he had her tucked into her little bed, Ada sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, his hand stroking her arm, and sang softly a song that brought visions of trees and gentle winds to her mind until she floated away into slumber.

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_adar - father_

_aníron - I want_

_daerada - grandfather_

_ellith - female Elves (sing. elleth)_

_hiril nîn - my Lady_

_mallorn - a tree of Valinor with golden leaves (pl. mellyrn)_

_nên - water_

_nîn - my, mine_

_talan - tree-platform, traditional housing unit for Silvan Elves_


	6. Starting to Belong

Chapter 6 - Starting to Belong

The melody being sung was familiar, and Ivoreth found herself humming in her dream even as she slowly moved to awaken. "There you are, little daughter. You slept a long time." She opened her eyes at a gentle hand smoothing the hair back from her forehead to find Grandmother sitting on the edge of the bed where Ada had sat to sing her to sleep. "Are you feeling better again?"

Ivoreth blinked. _She isn't mad? _"I'm sorry," she murmured guiltily.

"You've done nothing wrong, _nethben. _But perhaps you can tell me why you ran, so I can understand you better," Grandmother soothed.

Ivoreth's sadness caught in her throat again, making her have to swallow hard just to speak. "Nan died, Da died, Evien died, Daren died, and..." She began to tremble. "...and now you and Ada will leave too. Everyone I love..."

"No, no, little daughter." Grandmother smoothed her hand over Ivoreth's forehead again. "Your Ada isn't leaving; not for a very, very long time. Is that what you thought, that he would just take you to his home and then leave when I do?" When Ivoreth nodded, she just shook her head. "Your Ada has no intention of leaving you, Ivoreth. Quite the contrary. If I read him properly, he has every intention of bonding with Celebriel as soon as he can ask permission from her father. Soon you will have a _naneth_ and an _adar_. Do you think he would do such a thing if he were planning to leave?"

Ivoreth frowned and thought. Celebriel had spoken of writing letters to her father and mother to be read long after they had gone West, so Celebriel wasn't planning on leaving. And if Grandmother were right, Ada wouldn't marry Celebriel just to leave her behind...

_He isn't leaving yet?_

"Tell me again now, little daughter, why did you run?" Grandmother pressed gently.

Ivoreth gazed up into the serene and beautiful face. "Because... " She tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't think of a good reason. She'd run because that was what she'd always done to put her pain behind her, when it came from the outside; because...

"Because you forgot one important difference between your life before and your life now," Grandmother filled in the silence, her eyes sharp and yet gentle. "You have been alone, with no one to lean on or ask for help, for a very long time. But Ivoreth..." The graceful hand cupped Ivoreth's cheek. "...you're not alone anymore. You have your Ada now to help you when the hurt inside gets too big to handle." The hand moved to Ivoreth's chest, as if Grandmother knew exactly where it hurt to think Ada would leave her like all the others. "You have Elrohir, and Celebriel; you even have me, for a little while longer, anyway. You are part of a family again, even if we are all still strangers to you. Because your Ada loves you, we love you too and want to help." The hand returned to cup and warm the cheek. "One day, you will remember that, and come to one of us to help you before you run, and you'll learn I'm telling you the truth."

Ivoreth's eyes filled. She didn't dare go to Ada, for fear of making him angry; she was too angry with Elrohir, and didn't trust him at all anymore. But Celebriel, maybe; and Grandfather... "I'm sorry," she said again, this time meaning it.

"I'm sorry too," Grandmother responded in a whisper. "I'm sorry for all that you lived through to make learning to trust in your new family such a difficult thing to do." She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Ivoreth's forehead. "And now, I need to return something to you." A hand slipped into a hidden pocket in the flowing material of her skirt, and when it appeared again, it held the little book of words and letters. "Elrohir returned this to me - and now I return it to you. It _is_ yours, you know."

Ivoreth stared at the book as if astounded that it kept coming back to her and then lifted sad eyes to the Grandmother. "But I don't deser..." Gentle fingers over her lips kept her from finishing her sentence.

"Your Ada told me that was what you would say, and I will tell you the same thing he did. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You _do_ deserve, because I _say_ you deserve. I have guarded and cherished this book for a very long time; and when I gave it to you, I gave it to someone I knew would cherish it as much as I did and see it passed down to the little ones properly." Grandmother's storm-grey gaze pinned Ivoreth where she lay. "Was I mistaken?"

Ivoreth looked back at the book, and then back up at the _elleth_. Slowly she shook her head. _She really wants me to have it?_

"Then here." Grandmother placed the book once more in Ivoreth's hands. "Take good care of it for me."

Ivoreth pulled the book to her chest again and held her treasure tightly. "I will. I promise."

"And now, if you're ready, you can come down and join us in the garden for a little while before supper is served. I think I remember your Grandfather talking about continuing a game of draughts?"

Ivoreth felt as though the sun had just broken through thick, dark clouds. "He did?"

"He did," Grandmother confirmed. "And Raini spend a lot of time picking flowers for your hair and hers, so I'm certain she'll be expecting me to do your hair again. Will you mind if I undo your Ada's work again today?"

_Of course not! I still don't understand, but I don't care. Having a Grandmother and Grandfather is wonderful! I just wish..._

"No. No more sad thoughts," Grandmother said with a quick shake of the head, as if she had heard Ivoreth's very thoughts. "The sun is warm, it is a good day. Let's go enjoy the rest of it, shall we?"

Ivoreth smiled and sat up. She very carefully stowed her little book at the bottom of the bundle that she would be sitting on, where it would as safe as she could possible make it, before slipping her hand into Grandmother's.

oOoOo

Grandfather stood up from his seat at the table, and the two other conversations that were ongoing fell silent in expectation. "As this is the night before your leave-taking, we have gifts for our three new daughters," he announced as the servant cleared away the emptied plates of the evening meal. He looked around the table, his eyes lighting on Ivoreth and Celebriel, who held a wide-eyed Raini in her lap. "It is tradition that those who visit the Golden Wood for any time as friends take a piece of us with them when they depart. It is only more important when those visitors are new members of the family. We are pleased and proud to know our family flourishes once more."

Three young _ellith_ entered the private dining area, each carrying a fold of grey cloth that seemed to almost shimmer in the candlelight. "These are Lothlórien cloaks. They will keep you warm and dry when the weather is foul, and in dangerous times will hide you from unfriendly eyes. Wear them and remember your time beneath our trees and know that you belong here, if nowhere else."

Ivoreth's eyes widened as one of the _ellith_ came to stand beside her chair and carefully draped a fine and warm grey cloak over her shoulders. Ada bent with a smile and fixed the cloak with the silver and green leaf-shaped pin at the neck. "I remember seeing cloaks like these on Estel and Legolas and Gimli during the War," he commented.

"Indeed," Grandmother nodded. "We gifted all of the Fellowship with cloaks like these before they left us - and they served well, I have been told."

Ivoreth ran her hands over the tight, soft weave of the material. The cloak was very light, but she was already feeling warm and toasty beneath it. A quick glance at her little sister showed her that Raini was also feeling out her cloak.

"This is a beautiful gift, my Lord, my Lady," Celebriel said in a husky voice that betrayed her emotions. Ivoreth glanced at her in surprise - normally so little seemed to upset the pretty _elleth_ that traveled with her. "I will treasure it always." Even Celebriel was touching the fabric of the cloak that now draped her shoulders with gentle fingers.

"And now, our grandsons have agreed to favor us with some entertainment to bring the evening to a close." Grandfather sat down.

"Ada?" Ivoreth asked, her eyes wide.

Ada just patted her shoulder and nodded at Elrohir. The two Elves moved to the back of the room for a moment and then came forward. Ivoreth's mouth dropped open when she saw that Elrohir had in his hands a harp much smaller than the one she'd seen the night before, and that Ada had a silver flute in his. The two of them moved to chairs that had been very quietly placed not far from the hearth, and sat. Elrohir toyed with the little pegs at the top of the harp, listening very carefully as he tuned the harp.

And then, with a simple nod, he ran his hands along the strings in the same waterfall sound that had so caught at Ivoreth's attention. Ada immediately broke into a jaunty and happy melody, which Elrohir made sound rich and full and beautiful when he joined in and once more filled in the holes in the music.

_They were right - Elrohir _can _play the harp. And Ada's really good on the flute too!_

Ivoreth's toe immediately began tapping in time, and she watched and listened as her Ada's brother smiled and seemed to know exactly what the flute intended. The flute wove the melody up and down, the music making her feel as if she were listening to birds singing high in the trees. After a while, it slowed and changed, and became somber and very stately; and suddenly, Celebriel started to sing the words to the melody, joined very shortly by Grandmother and Grandfather. The three voices broke quickly from melody into harmony: the Grandfather's deep voice giving depth to the music beyond even that of the harp, while Celebriel and Grandmother's voices wove the melody back and forth between them.

She didn't know what was being said, but Ivoreth could see in her mind's eye a beautiful maiden with hair as dark as night, wandering and being found by a very handsome-looking man. As the song progressed, Ivoreth found herself captivated by the musical pictures being painted in her mind. She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her face between her hands, closed her eyes and just _listened_ with every ounce of her energy.

_Songs in the inns back home never sounded anything like this!_

The song was a sad one that, by the time it ended, had Ivoreth in tears, as much from the beauty of the music that had unfolded around her as from the tragic ending to the story. She felt comforting arms go around her and found that Grandmother had moved to the chair Ada had left, so she leaned into her side and sniffled shamelessly.

The music changed again, and this time to a melody that Ivoreth actually knew. Grandmother had taught her this song only the day before. And when the others began to sing the words, Ivoreth hummed along for a little bit and then, finally, dared open her mouth to sing with the others. It was very different, singing a melody and knowing that she was but one voice in a chorus of voices all singing together. She knew what to sing, when to sing it, and was a welcome addition; and for the very first time, Ivoreth got a faint glimmer of a feeling of what it might be like to belong in this new and very different world.

The music changed yet again, and Ivoreth glanced over at her little sister. Raini had stuck her finger in her mouth and leaned back against Celebriel and was now fast asleep. Celebriel caught Ivoreth's eye and smiled at her, then looked down at the toddler in her lap with obvious affection. Ivoreth felt Grandmother's arm tighten about her, and she leaned into the _elleth_ even more, closing her eyes again and once more _listening_ with her entire body as the voices and instruments painted pictures in her mind of dark skies, green fields, and two trees - one silver and one golden - that glowed so brightly that they could hardly be looked at. It was a vision both terrible and beautiful at the same time, one from which she couldn't draw herself away.

She never knew when Ada gathered her up into his arms and carried her off to bed.

oOoOo

"Little daughter, I have a gift for you."

At the sound of the deep voice, Ivoreth turned from where she'd been watching her Ada position her bundle with the precious book inside in the seat of the extra saddle that was hers, her eyes lighting on the Grandfather. He had come quite close to where she was waiting for her Ada to lift her up on Morrod, and he now squatted next to her so that they were almost seeing eye to eye. His face, which she thought so stern and emotionless when she'd first seen him, was soft and gentle; and his eye warm and kind.

Between his hands dangled a fine, silver chain, at the end of which hung a tiny clear crystal gem that caught the early morning sunlight through the _mellyrn_ and tossed it back again. "Once, long ago, the Elves made many such jewels as this one. Most are kept now as family heirlooms. This one comes from the days when I tried my hand at jewel-craft, when I was very young. I have given another to your Ada to hold for your sister until she's old enough to understand and appreciate it."

Ivoreth held her breath as Grandfather reached past her and fastened the delicate chain about her neck and settled the tiny gem on her chest. "When it seems that all is dark about you, hold the jewel in your hands and let the thought that you are loved drive away the sadness, just as the jewel casts light into places it wouldn't go alone."

Ivoreth stared for a long moment at the tiny stone, touching it with tentative fingers to see how it would catch yet another beam of sunlight with every slight shift. "Is it magic?" she asked in an awed voice, stunned at being given something so beautiful to have for her very own.

"It only holds the magic of representing the love your family holds for you, Ivoreth, and of its ability to shine light into places where sometimes light has difficulty entering." His hand gently stroked her head. "You have to believe in it for it to work."

Ivoreth looked back up into Grandfather's face, her eyes full. "I will miss you," she admitted softly.

The tall Elf carefully gathered her close and held her tightly for a moment, giving the softest of sighs when Ivoreth looped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. "When I see you next, little daughter, we will play again at draughts; and I will see how well you have learned from your Ada, and your other Grandfather who waits to meet you even now." He kissed the side of her head above her ear. "_Navaër_, dear one."

She knew that word now, and she sniffled. "Good-bye," she whispered back.

When Ivoreth pulled back, Grandfather took one of her hands and wrapped it around the little jewel that now hung from her neck. "Remember, hold this when you are sad or the world seems dark, and think of the Golden Wood and those of us here who love you."

"I will." Too choked for her voice to work, Ivoreth mouthed her promise soundlessly, only to have Grandfather rise to his full height and move to take Raini from Grandmother while the beautiful _elleth_ crouched down to her level. "I will miss you too," she whispered, tears that had been welling in her eyes starting their slow path down her cheeks.

"Little daughter, you will be in my thoughts often." Like Grandfather before her, Grandmother pulled Ivoreth into a tight embrace. "Remember all I told you, especially as you and Elrohir try to repair what has been damaged between you." Ivoreth sighed in frustration at yet another nudge to forgive Ada's brother, and Grandmother pulled away from her far enough that she could look into her face with those wise and sad grey eyes that saw too much. "He is family, my child. Do not seek to punish him more than he deserves. Do not make the same mistake he did."

_She knows?_

Gentle lips touched Ivoreth's forehead. "Continue to learn your tengwar. I should very much like to hear to you read to me when I see you next."

"I will," Ivoreth found herself promising again. Her hand inched up her chest to find and then hold the tiny jewel she had been given. It hurt so much to know that it was she that was leaving these people behind; all of the other times she had been the one left behind.

"_Navaër,_ little daughter_._" Grandmother straightened then and embraced Celebriel while Ada swung easily up into the saddle.

"Let me help." Grandfather lifted Ivoreth from behind and set her into her little saddle in front of her Ada. His huge hand held hers for a moment longer than necessary, and then lifted. "_Navaër, ionnath vîn. _May the stars shine upon your path and lead you safely home."

"_Navaër, daeradar, daernaneth,_" Elrohir called from his mount. "Until _Iavas_."

Grandfather lifted his hand to touch his chest and then stretched it out, palm out, toward the six riders and began intoning a rhythmic chant. Grandmother joined her voice to his, raising her hand in a similar salute. Other voices from nearby Elves joined the chant one by one until it seemed as if the whole city were bidding them farewell.

Ada bent and whispered at Morrod, and then raised the hand not wrapped tightly around Ivoreth's waist in answer as the warhorse began to move forward. Ivoreth gave a small wave with the hand not wrapped firmly around the little jewel, and twisted around just enough to keep Grandmother and Grandfather in view for as long as possible before the horses turned a corner and put the base of the huge _mallorn_ out of view behind other trees.

Ivoreth then looked back and forth staring all around her at the city as they rode slowly through it. Elves were peeking over the edges of _telain_ and standing at the bottom of stairs and ladders, hands extended and singing. Finally Ada raised his voice in a melody that wove in counterpoint with the solemn chant from the Galadhrim, and the other Elves in their party joined him. When the melody Ada was singing seemed to repeat, Ivoreth tried humming along. Ada's hand tightened around her, and she twisted her head to look up into his face and found him smiling down at her.

_I can sing good-bye too._

She turned around and faced forward again, humming the haunting melody to herself and holding tightly to her jewel.

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_adar - father_

_daeradar - grandfather_

_daernaneth - grandmother_

_ellith - female Elves (sing. elleth)_

_Iavas - autumn_

_ionnath - sons (sing. ion)_

_mallorn - golden tree of Valinor (pl. mellyrn)_

_Navaër - farewell_

_naneth - mother_

_nethben - little one_

_telain - tree platforms, living quarters of Silvan Elves (sing. talan)_

_tengwar - flowing script, an Elvish written form_


	7. Complications

Chapter 7 - Complications

Ivoreth groaned as Ada lifted her down from Morrod's back yet again. "I thought I was better," she complained, giving the big black stallion his customary caress on the face before having her hair whiffled and her cheek lipped in return.

"You are," Ada confirmed with a chuckle. "At least you can stand on your own if needed right away. If you remember, you couldn't do that at all the first few nights out of Minas Tirith." His hands steadied her as she walked slowly in a circle until the tingles in her feet and legs had died back to a painful ache. "We will make certain that you spend a little time each day on horseback once you are settled in, so that you can begin to enjoy riding like a proper daughter of Imladris."

"I will keep riding Morrod?" she asked in surprise.

Ada's laugh was warm. "Although he's grown quite fond of you, and no doubt would allow you on his back without complaint, I think we shall have to find you a fit mount of your own. Something a little more your size would be better."

"Our _Adar_ keeps a small herd of horses," Elrohir added, turning Raini loose and giving her a pat on the rear before reaching for the bundles on his own mount. "We shall have him take you out with him so you can find a four-legged friend to loan you their back."

Ivoreth stared back and forth at the both of them. "I... my own..."

_But I don't deserve..._

"Here." Ada had the flask with the tonic out, and Ivoreth obediently tipped her head up so that she could receive her swallow. He tucked the silver flask back into one of his bundles and handed her down the bedding rolls. "I don't want you wandering far after you finish setting up tonight, my daughter. The mountains are wilder than where we have been before, and some of the Enemy are believed to have found refuge in them."

Ivoreth stared around her. They were still surrounded with trees, although these trees were tall and with long and prickly needles that scratched her when she brushed through them instead of the flat and friendly leaves of the trees of Lothlórien. "Are we safe?"

"Safe enough," Haldir answered from beyond Celebriel, "provided you stay close to the fire and one of us." He gestured around him. "Wolves are known to hunt these woods, and we have always believed that a pack of wild wargs has a den not far to the north."

Ada put a comforting hand on Ivoreth's shoulders. "I would not want to lose you, sweetling, so no running off if you are distressed. Promise me."

"I will not run away," Ivoreth breathed her promise, utterly sincere.

_Wolves? Wargs? _Her eyes sought her little sister, and she breathed a sigh of relief to find the toddler happily investigating a stand of tall ferns near where Haldir was bending down to collect the first rocks for the fire circle. _What if Raini wanders..._

But no. Ivoreth checked several times as she straightened out the sleeping rolls of her family, and always found either her Ada, Elrohir, or one of the Galadhrim close to where Raini was playing. And even when Haldir ordered one of his men to take the water skins and fill them from the swift-running rill, she noted that one of the other Galadhrim straightened and accompanied his fellow warrior.

None of the Elves were relaxed, and as the evening wore on, Ivoreth's nervousness grew. Raini too finally caught wind of the wariness of those around her, and the child settled into Celebriel's lap near the fire and stared around her with wide eyes as the darkness fell. Even the songs that began softly among the Galadhrim and eventually drew in Ada and the others didn't offer the same level of comfort as always. Ivoreth huddled close to her Ada, grateful for the warm arm about her shoulders as her eyes grew heavy from the day's exertions.

oOoOo

"Ivoreth! Ivoreth! Awake!" A heavy hand was shaking her shoulder as Ivoreth slowly emerged from her dreams.

"Ada?" She sat up and rubbed at her eyes and then looked out in fright into the darkness that surrounded her. Her Ada's face glowed very softly over her. "What's wrong?"

"Up now, and come closer to the fire," Ada directed without answering her question. Elrohir and Rumil, another of the Galadhrim, were adding more wood to the fire and stirring it to reawaken the flames. Celebriel, with a still sleeping Raini in her arms, quickly joined her there, although Ivoreth was astonished to see that the hand the _elleth_ did not have wrapped around Raini's body held a heavy branch that was burning.

"Here." Ada pressed a similar weapon into her hand. He crouched down in front of her, the light of the flames reflecting on his face. "Protect your sister," he told her and then bent forward to kiss her forehead. "Keep your back to the larger fire, whatever you do."

_Ada, what's happening?_

Ivoreth stared at the burning branch in her hand. It was almost half the length of her forearm, and there was a small wad of what looked like cloth at the end that fueled the flames. But before she could take the time to look at it more closely, she heard a low growling from somewhere in the darkness; and at first a few red points drew slowly closer, and then more of them. Ivoreth shuddered and pressed closer to Celebriel. In front of her, four of the six Elves had long knives and swords bared and at the ready, and Haldir and Rumil stood with arrows pointing out and bowstrings drawn tight.

A loud snarl came from her left, and Haldir turned and let fly and had another arrow nocked and ready to go almost immediately in one smooth and rapid movement. The snarl became a sharp cry of pain, and Ivoreth heard the sound of something heavy falling to the ground just before the darkness erupted into growls and snarls. Heavy furred bodies leapt forward, and were met with the flash of shining metal and the twangs of bowstrings.

Ivoreth heard Raini scream out in terror and struggle to get free from Celebriel's hold, and turned to watch in horror as Celebriel had to drop her burning branch to keep the baby from dashing out towards the fighting. The sounds of arrows being loosed, and the swish of swords through the air combined with the shrieks of pain and anger from the attackers to make Ivoreth freeze with panic at first, and then move toward her sister and the elleth. Her mind hung onto her Ada's last direction, and she kept her back to the leaping flames of the bonfire, despite the horrid glimpses of blood and gore and the glint of bloodstained blades flashing in the firelight. But none of the beasts made it anywhere close to where she and Celebriel stood, and eventually the horrible sounds of shrieks and roars and growls died away, leaving only the snapping of the flames to break the silence.

"Are you all right?" Ada demanded, stalking over to them, kicking aside fur-covered obstacles in his path.

"We're fine," Celebriel answered immediately, leaning into him the moment he was close enough to touch.

Ada reached out his other arm and dragged Ivoreth to him as well. "We need to make certain they're all dead," he stated tiredly and then smiled down at Ivoreth. "You can take good care of your sister for a little while longer, so Celebriel can help us, can't you? Just stay close to the fire, where it's safer."

Ivoreth nodded, and Celebriel handed Raini down into her arms the moment Ivoreth had tossed her burning branch into the bonfire. Raini immediately began squirming to get down, and Ivoreth let her down but got a very firm and tight grasp on her sister's hand so that the little girl wouldn't wander. She watched warily as the Elves moved through the mounds of fur, toeing and prodding with blades to make certain nothing would move or threaten again. Cautiously, she led her sister to the other side of the fire, as far from the blood and the beasts that had tried to eat them as she could get.

"Lemme go! Fire too hot!" Raini was pulling against Ivoreth's grip, trying to escape.

"Raini, stop! Ada told us to stay here!" Ivoreth's grip slipped, and she had to trot out to catch hold of her sister again to drag her back to the fire.

Suddenly, Ivoreth heard a new, higher pitched growling from not far away. Out of the brambles on this safer side of the fire came a much smaller beast, born on stiffened legs, with red and maddened eyes focused on the toddler as a target. Far too many sharp teeth protruded from behind lips drawn back in an evil-looking snarl that was uglier than anything she'd seen on the most vicious dog in Minas Tirith. The baby wasn't even aware of the danger she was in, and turned to glare at Ivoreth while pulling away from her sister in the direction of the new threat.

Ivoreth didn't even think, but picked up Raini and thrust her behind her and bent to pick up the first thing she could find as a weapon. As the snout tried to move past her, she brought the rock she held down hard just behind the black and wet nose. She heard a yip, and also saw those red and angry eyes turn and focus their ill intent on _her_. The maw with the yellowed and menacing teeth opened wide and came at her face with a sudden, violent thrust. She threw up her hands before her and screamed as the teeth embedded themselves in the soft flesh of her forearm and wrenched her hard, back and forth, making her drop the rock.

There was a flash of metal, and then Ivoreth was sprayed with a foul-smelling and warm liquid all over her face and arms, and the head separated from the body of the beast, loosening its hold on her arm. She pulled the ripped forearm into her body and folded herself over it with another agonized scream, not really paying attention to the tall Elf that towered over her to deal with the new threat with lethally practiced efficiency.

Chaos erupted yet again, but Ivoreth was no longer paying attention. All she knew was that her arm was on fire with pain and that she couldn't stop screaming. She never noticed being gathered into her Ada's arms. Somewhere in the middle of one of her screams, a bitter-tasting potion was dumped into her mouth, and after a while, a warm darkness loomed in her mind that swept away all sight and sound and pain.

Time lost all meaning. Once in a while, she would rouse slightly, just enough to know that her arm burned as if on fire; enough to notice that Morrod was moving even faster than he had before; enough to not quite choke on the water dribbled into her mouth, on another mouthful of the bitter potion, or on small bites of the cracker that dissolved into nearly nothing. She could sometimes hear Ada's voice singing to her, urging her to be strong. But she couldn't be strong. The darkness was much stronger than she was, and there was no pain there.

oOoOo

Her arm ached, but not with the burning agony she had known, and Ivoreth moaned a small complaint. Gentle hands and a soft, deep voice soothed her, lifted her and let a draught of fresh water moisten her tongue. Slowly her eyelids obeyed her order to open; and then she blinked several times to try to clear the fog from her vision. The soft voice spoke again, and then a dark-haired Elf was settling himself back down into the chair next to her bed.

"A....ada?"

"I have sent for him, young one," the Elf replied, scooting closer so she could see him more clearly. "Don't worry. He'll be here very soon."

Ivoreth stared. This Elf looked very much like her Ada - and yet, didn't. And there was the same look of ages in his eyes that Grandfather's eyes had possessed, and it confused her. "Ada..." she whimpered.

"He is coming," the strange Elf answered again, fingering back wayward tendrils of hair from her cheeks. "You are safe now. You are home, little daughter."

_That's what Grandmother and Grandfather called me. You aren't Grandfather! I don't know you..._

"She's awake?" she heard Ada's voice demand, and then he was sitting on the bed next to her. "There you are! Welcome back."

"Ada..." she reached for him with her good arm and cast a distrustful glance in the direction of the other Elf, who merely smiled gently at her.

Ada pulled her into his arms very carefully, as if realizing how painful her arm was. "I was beginning to fear for you," he murmured into her hair. "We have spent many hours to make certain you would have use of your arm when it heals, and yet you would never awaken for us. I have missed you, little one."

"I shall leave you to your reunion," the strange Elf told Ada, rising from his chair. "I have willow bark prepared for her; you will need to give it to her before you leave. We will have to watch her closely, now that the poppy juice is finally wearing off." Ivoreth watched him leave the room, and felt relieved when he was gone. Relieved and incredibly tired.

"Where?" she managed, turning her face to her Ada's chest at last and closing her eyes to shut away everything but the familiar.

"We are home, Ivoreth. This is Imladris."

_Wait! Where's Raini?_

Ivoreth stirred herself as if to push away from him. "Raini..."

"Hush now. She's with Celebriel. She's fine; she wasn't hurt at all. You saved her, Celebriel tells me, and nearly gave your own life doing it." He kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you, my daughter."

_Saved Raini? I remember..._

Ivoreth shuddered as the memory of snarls and ugly, threatening teeth filled her thoughts, made worse by the smell of the horrible, wet stuff that had sprayed her in the face. She whimpered and tried to press closer to her Ada in an effort to get away from the ugliness in her mind.

_Make it go away, Ada!_

"Hush," Ada soothed, rocking her in his arms. "All the wargs and wolves are dead, and you are safe in your new home. All is well."

But Ivoreth would not be comforted. The vision of snapping jaws and hungry, red eyes wouldn't leave her alone; she couldn't escape them, no matter which way she seemed to turn. In her efforts to huddle as close to Ada as she could get so he could protect her, she moved the arm that the monster had bitten - and cried out as a sharp agony tore it from elbow to wrist.

Ada held her very tightly, still mindful of the damaged arm, and began to sing to her. Someone else came into the room, and soon a mug was tipping little dribbles of bitter tea into her mouth and a deeper voice had joined Ada's in song. A gentle hand pressed insistently on her forehead, and Ivoreth felt the lure of slumber become too much to ignore. Wrapping her good hand as tightly as she could in Ada's robe, Ivoreth gave a shuddering sigh and submitted to sleep again.

oOoOo

The sounds of distant singing - soft and fragile voices lifted in harmony - finally penetrated Ivoreth's dreams, along with the sound of birds. She opened her eyes to find the room she was in lit brightly with sunlight pouring through a huge window. Turning her head toward the light, she looked out into a beautiful garden filled with colorful blooms and shady trees. Blinking, she moved her head on her pillow to take in the features of the room she was in, and her eyes lit on the face of the strange Elf that looked too much like her Ada who was sitting in a chair near her bed.

"Good afternoon, little daughter," he smiled at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

_Who are you? Why do you call me that?_

Ivoreth nodded and shifted slightly away from him, grimacing when her movement made her arm hurt again.

"I am your Ada's _adar_," the Elf continued in a soft and soothing tone. "I know we have not been properly introduced, but I assure you that you need not fear me. I am here because your Ada sat up with you all night and most of today, and I told him I would watch over you while he rested."

Ivoreth blinked again in surprise, remembering that Grandfather had told her that she had another Grandfather waiting for her in Imladris. This Elf, who looked no older or younger than Ada or Grandfather, was he that one?

"I have food for you, if you're hungry." Ivoreth followed the Elf's graceful hand movement to where it pointed to a tray covered with a napkin that sat on a small chest not far from the bed. "I think my cooks sent fruit and a muffin for you. Would you like to eat?"

Ivoreth nodded, finally awake enough to feel a hollowness in her stomach that reminded her more of waking in the cistern after days with no real food.

In a move that reminded Ivoreth of her first few encounters with Ada, the Elf rose, sat down on the bed next to her, and then very gently eased her up to lean against him while he rearranged her pillows. Once he had her settled into a more upright position, he reached out for the tray and placed it on her lap. He pulled the napkin from over the food and had it tucked into the neckline of her sleeping gown almost before she knew what he was doing.

The apple slices looked fresh and inviting, and there was indeed a muffin that sent wafts of spiced sweetness into the air.

The Elf moved back slightly, as if realizing his closeness made Ivoreth nervous. "Go ahead," he nodded in the direction of the food. "Help yourself."

Ivoreth glanced back and forth between the Elf and the food until a frustrated rumble from her stomach made her reach out for a slice of apple. The Elf grinned as she took a bite that divided the apple slice in half, and shifted himself back onto the chair next to the bed. "I'm thinking that you might like to get up a little later, after you've had some food and rested a bit more. Your little sister has been fussing about not being allowed to see you."

"Raini?" She popped the other half of the slice into her mouth and broke off a bite-sized portion of the muffin.

"Indeed. I believe Celebriel and Elrohir have been keeping her nicely entertained in the gardens, and she seems very happy to run and play there. It is good to hear the sounds of a child's laughter again." An intense blue-grey gaze caught and held hers. "It will be better when I can hear the laughter of two children rather than one. Imladris has missed such music for many years now."

_He sounds so sad. Grandfather and Grandmother sounded sad too sometimes. Why? Is it because Grandmother is leaving?_

Ivoreth managed to take several bites of her muffin while she watched him carefully pull a small linen bag from a steaming mug and then put a spoonful of honey into it. "When you are done with your meal," he told her when he noted her watching his every move, "you should finish this tea. It will help keep your arm from hurting you so badly and let you get restful sleep tonight. You will need it for a while, I'm afraid "

Ivoreth finally glanced down at her sore arm, not at all surprised to find it wrapped heavily in bandages. She tried to shift it and grimaced when it didn't want to move at all, and the ache grew worse again.

"I shall also give you a sling for it for daytime. You should not try to move it or use it at all for at least another week, to give everything a chance to mend before you do." The Elf - nobody had told her what to call him yet - lifted her chin with a finger so that she faced him directly. "You need to follow my instructions very carefully, little daughter; they are very important. Your arm was badly damaged; and if you try to use it before it has mended enough to bear the burden you would ask of it, you could damage it permanently."

Her eyes widened. She could remember some of the others from the cistern who hadn't been so lucky as to find shelter there before they had been hurt by falling stone or the strange flying fires that had rained down on the First Circle, or skewered by arrows. The worst injured had never healed properly, and so hadn't been able to do more than settle themselves down near where richer people walked to beg for coin to feed themselves. Most of them had slowly wasted away and died. She trembled, thinking that she didn't want to end up like that.

"I won't," she whispered her promise.

The Elf nodded, accepting her promise. He continued, "I also want you to tell your Ada or Uncle or me if your arm begins to hurt worse again - I know it probably aches all the time right now..."

_Is he a healer too, like Ada?_

"...but if you start having sharp pains, like a knife stabbing at you, you need to let us know right away."

Ivoreth nodded, starting to get frightened now.

"Now, now..." The Elf patted her knee through the blanket. "I didn't mean to frighten you, little one. It is just that it is very important that you play a part in your own healing - and a goodly share of that is being honest with your healers, doing as they tell you and letting them know when you hurt. Otherwise, well..." He shook his head. "You can ask your Ada about what happened when _he_ didn't listen."

_That_ got her attention. "Ada didn't listen?" she asked, taking up yet another apple slice.

The Elf chuckled and shook his head. "Neither your Ada nor Elrohir were very good at listening to me when they were your size. They were very good at getting themselves hurt - and very good at needing to spend more time in the Healing Rooms - than almost anyone else I'd ever met, until Estel came to live with us."

_He calls the King "Estel," like Ada and Elrohir and Queen Arwen do? _Ivoreth blinked as a connection was finally made. _He is _Elessar's_ Ada too - and Queen Arwen's. He_ is _my Grandfather._ Another thought occurred to her. _Oh!_

"Um...."

_He has a nice smile too - just like Ada's._

"What is it, little daughter?"

Ivoreth looked down and toyed with the remaining apple slices and bits of muffin still on the tray. "I'm supposed to give you a message." She snuck a look at the ageless face. How was she going to do this, after he'd told her not to move around much?

"Really!" The Elf looked interested. "A message from whom?"

"King Elessar and Queen Arwen," she answered simply.

When the Elf didn't say anything for a moment, she looked up to find those intense grey-blue eyes swimming with tears. The Elf took a very deep breath and brought himself under control again. "They sent a message for me with you, did they? What message was that?"

Ivoreth gestured for him to draw closer, and the Elf very slowly moved toward her. When he was finally close enough, she kissed one cheek, and then used her good hand to turn his face slightly so that she could kiss the other one. "They both send their love."

After another long moment, during which the Elf stared at her as if stunned, he suddenly shifted to sit on the bed and drew her close, mindful not to disturb the injured arm. "Thank you, little daughter," he whispered into the top of her head. "That is best message I have ever received; and I am very grateful to you for delivering it so faithfully."

Ivoreth smiled, thankful that her way of giving the message was apparently all right with this new Elf - this new Grandfather. And she allowed herself to relax a little into arms that were almost as comfortable as Ada's were.

_Another Grandfather. I have _two_ Grandfathers now! And they're _both_ nice!_

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_adar - father_


	8. Settling

Chapter 8 - Settling

The sound of voices singing a greeting to the sun roused Ivoreth to a new morning, and the songs reminded her of her short days in Lothlórien. She took a deep breath of lightly scented air and rolled to her good side to sit up and look around.

She didn't find herself in the trees this time, though. The walls of this room were stone, but stone carved to look like wood. The window overlooked a small garden filled with spring flowers, from which came the sweet scent that filled the air. Ivoreth looked about the room with awe; even her bed's headboard was carved into intertwining vines that divided woodland scenes. A sense of peace and tranquility and utter safety filled her senses.

A warm robe just her size lay stretched across the bottom of her bed; and she struggled into it as best she could, eventually just hanging the garment over the arm that was so carefully and firmly affixed to her body for support. She couldn't see a way to tie the robe shut, though. Frustrated, she debated crawling back into the warm covers and waiting until someone came for her.

A light knock warned her that someone had arrived before she could do so. "There you are!" Celebriel smiled widely at her. "Good morning! I was hoping you would be awake."

"G'morning," Ivoreth answered, grateful that the first face to appear was one she knew well.

"Are you hungry?"

Ivoreth nodded, and her stomach rumbled too.

"Let's get you presentable then. Master Elrond said that you should be able to be up and around today, provided you took care not to move your arm. It looks like you're doing what he told you to; he should be pleased." Celebriel stepped forward and quickly tied the belt around the warm robe. "Did you put your slippers on?" Ivoreth shook her head, wide-eyed. She hadn't seen any slippers, and even though there was a warm rug on the floor, her feet were already beginning to feel a chill. The elleth bent and retrieved slippers that matched the color and fabric of the robe from beneath the bed and placed them before the bare feet. "Here they are." She stretched out her hand as soon as Ivoreth's feet were shod. "Your Ada wanted me to show you how to find the dining room. He said it was time you got to know your new home a little." She bent closer. "I'd eat well, if I were you. They probably intend to give you the grand tour after."

_Tour? Is Imladris big then?_

Ivoreth gazed around the room in which she'd awakened one more time as Celebriel pulled her toward the door. _Home. This is my new home. It's really pretty, almost as pretty as the talan in Lothlórien._ "Is this my room?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Celebriel stopped and turned to look at it as well. "Do you like it?"

_It's bigger than the one I had in the City, and I don't see Raini's stuff. Maybe they won't let us be together anymore. I'll be lonely.._.

Ivoreth nodded, knowing Celebriel was expecting some sort of answer. "Where's Raini?" she asked worriedly.

"Her room is next to yours; although we may move her bed into your room for the time being, now that you're feeling better. She has missed you greatly, while you were in the healing sleep."

_Healing sleep?_

"There she is," Ada pronounced happily and rose from the round table to walk over to the doorway to greet her with a gentle hug. Ivoreth clung, happy to see him again. "Come in, daughter," he said finally, with a hand at her back to move her further into the room.

"Ivo!" Raini bounced on her chair with a huge smile, with Elrohir reaching out quickly to keep the little girl from toppling from whatever had been piled to bring her up to a more comfortable eating level. "Ivo better now?"

"I'm better, Raini-Day Sunshine Girl," Ivoreth answered automatically. Her little sister looked quite contented and comfortable, and that made Ivoreth feel somewhat better. It helped that her new Grandfather was there too, sitting at the end of the table and smiling at her. She gave him a cautious smile back.

"Good morning, little daughter. How is your arm today?" he gestured toward the one empty chair left at the table.

Ivoreth touched the lump under her robe that was her heavily bandaged arm. "It isn't so bad right now." She moved to the chair next to Raini's at her Ada's and Grandfather's direction and sat down. "Thank you."

"What did you call your sister?" the new Grandfather pushed a tall container of pale drink toward Elrohir, who took it and poured some into Ivoreth's glass.

Ivoreth blushed. "Raini-Day Sunshine Girl," she answered softly. "It was something our Da used to call her, before..." She looked down into her plate, choosing to study the pieces of bread with honey on them.

"It fits her," the new Grandfather announced in a kind voice. "She has a smile that warms a room like a sunny day - just as you do. Your Da was a very observant man."

That brought Ivoreth's gaze up sharply, prepared to defend her Da for the first time since she'd come to stay with the Elves. For as long as she could remember, any compliments paid to her Da had been backhanded insults; and most who knew her knew to not make any statements about him lest they have her spitting mad in their faces. To feel the need to bristle like that here was completely unexpected, but the look in her new Grandfather's eyes appeared anything but snide or false. She hesitated before speaking for a change.

_He meant it?_

And from the way the smile faded slightly and then pushed its way back into full brightness, Ivoreth knew that her new Grandfather understood that he'd touched something sensitive; but was willing to look past it if she was. The very idea that someone as grand as he was would say something nice about her Da confused her; but then, everything around her confused her now. All the rules she'd lived by for so many years seemed to be set aside; and she didn't really understand any of the new rules.

"This is indeed a treat," the new Grandfather said in a tone that brought all eyes at the table to look at him. "Three generations of my house seated at the same table here in Imladris." He cast a fond look at Celebriel. "And, it appears, congratulations are in order?"

Celebriel blushed and turned to gaze at Elladan, who gave her a gentle smile. "I spoke with Aranor last night," he explained quickly, "and he has given his permission for me to court Celebriel and celebrate our wedding in the fall, before everyone departs."

"Then I welcome you to the family, daughter," Grandfather bent toward her and clasped her hand as it sat at the table. "Elrohir, it seems you and I will need to spend time with Erestor and plan ourselves a wedding. Do Estel and Arwen know of this?"

"They knew of our intent before we left Minas Tirith," Ada put his arm around Celebriel. Ivoreth smiled to see her Ada look so happy, and to see Celebriel looking more contented than she'd ever been.

"So soon my little daughters will have a _naneth_ as well as an _adar_. It appears the House of the Peredhil flourishes once more." Grandfather turned to Elrohir. "Now all that needs to happen is for you to find someone to share your life with, and I can carry word of my children's contentment to your mother."

Elrohir's long moment of silence finally drew Ivoreth's gaze, and she found him a little pale beneath his father's study. "The _Belain_ have not seen fit to put such a gift in my path as yet, Adar," he replied finally.

"Fear not, my son, when they decide to do so, you will have no doubts. Is that not right, Elladan?" Grandfather lifted his own goblet to his lips.

"I'm certain Elrohir understands how much effort the _Belain_ are willing to go through to make certain their gifts are noticed," Ada replied evenly. "Although sometimes, the greater share of the effort has to go toward convincing the gifts to cooperate." His hand stretched warmly across Ivoreth's shoulder. "This little one had to come to me injured and starving twice before she stayed put and stopped fleeing from me. Even then, I think she only stayed the second time because her little sister was so ill."

Ivoreth blushed and studied her plate again. She didn't like to think of those days anymore; thinking of them always ended with her thinking about Daren, which tended to make her cry all over again.

"One day, you will tell me your story from your side of things," her new Grandfather stated quietly, once more managing to get her to look at him, only to again discover nothing in either his words or expression to justify her bristling. "Your Ada has told me some of your story; but I would have it all, so that I can tell a faithful version of it to your Grandmother, whom I'm afraid you will never meet."

_He really wants to hear my story? Why? When he knows everything, he will wish I had never come. That's what Elrohir said..._

"Would you like some fried taters?" Elrohir asked her, taking some of the strange stuff from a large bowl and then extending it in Ivoreth's direction. She glared at him, daring him silently to serve her, and he finally turned to hand the bowl to Celebriel instead. When she looked around to see if anyone had noticed the clash, she found herself under her new Grandfather's astonished gaze. She shrank back, intimidated by the idea that someone would eventually have to tell her Grandfather about what had happened in Lothlórien, and leaned into her Ada a little for comfort and security.

"You will have to forgive him someday, daughter," Ada leaned back and gave her a quick hug.

She shook her head. _He wasn't going to forgive me, and he hurt you, too. What he did was worse than what I did._

"Is there something I should know, my sons?" Grandfather asked warily.

"Later, Adar," Elrohir sighed. "Perhaps after breakfast."

Ivoreth wasn't certain that was such a good idea, but from the Grandfather's nod, she knew that was the way things would happen. Would Elrohir ruin her Grandfather's love for her now, the way he'd tried to ruin Grandmother's and Grandfather's in Lothlórien? She pressed her hand against her chest, feeling the tiny gem hanging there that Grandfather had given her.

_At least I know that _they_ care._

"You should try these," Ada had the bowl of strange food now. "We originally brought them in from the Shire for the benefit of one of our guests, but lately they have become a favorite of many of our residents." He put a tiny helping of the browned pieces on her plate. "I think we grow them now ourselves, do we not, Adar?"

Ivoreth picked at one of the pieces and finally nibbled on it. It tasted of onions and a smoked meat, and she popped the rest of it in her mouth. "Good," she said with a surprised smile. "What are they?"

"Taters," Elrohir answered her, and his gaze dared her to challenge him for answering her question. "They grow underground."

Ivoreth nodded and busied herself with the food on her plate. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

oOoOo

"Ivoreth."

She cringed. Ada had _that_ tone in his voice again. "Yes?"

"Come here and sit with me for a time, daughter. We need to talk."

_I've disappointed him again, because I won't be nice to Elrohir. But I don't want to._

The seat he found was in a small niche where a tall and wide window stood behind an area with a small fountain and a statue of a beautiful woman. He patted the stone seat next to him, and Ivoreth sat down gingerly.

"I know you do not like to think of what happened that night on the road," Ada began gently, putting his arm about her shoulders and pulling her to him, "but there is something that I think you should know. How much do you remember after the warg bit you?"

Ivoreth shuddered and huddled. "Someone came, and something wet splashed all over me that smelled really bad. But I hurt so bad..."

Ada nodded. "You remember enough, then. You remember one of us coming to your aid."

She shrugged and looked up into his face, confused. "I suppose..."

"Do you know who it was?"

Silently she shook her head.

"It was Elrohir. I was all the way on the other side of the fire when the warg bit you; I would never have gotten to you in time." Ada's hold on her was firm. "But Elrohir jumped between you and the warg and killed it before it could do you more harm."

_Elrohir did that?_

Ada kissed her forehead. "I know you are angry at Elrohir for what happened in LothLórien, and for the way he was treating you before. But the time has come for you to let go of that anger. Like you were about the coins you stole, he is very sorry for the sorrow he caused you. Can you not understand how much you hurt him now?"

"He hurt me," Ivoreth said, disappointed that Ada didn't understand. "And nothing I did would help. And then he hurt you. He _should_ hurt a little."

"Sweetling, I know he hurt you badly by not forgiving you after a reasonable time, and by saying cruel things to you all the time. But what happened between Elrohir and myself in Lothlórien had little to do with you, really; and we share guilt in hurting the other. My ribs were merely bruised; Ivoreth, I broke two of his. I hurt him far worse than he hurt me, mostly because by that time, he was feeling foolish and I was just freshly angry."

Ivoreth stared up at her Ada. "You hurt him worse?"

_Is that what happens when he gets really angry? Is that what he will do to me?_

He nodded. "And now you hurt him just as badly, if not worse, than he hurt you; because you know how it feels to be pushed away and do it to him anyway."

She blushed and looked away and finally down at her toes.

"But..."

"Sometimes, little one, it is better to let go of the anger than to hold it close and nurse it. Anger is a vicious friend; actually, it is more like that warg that bit you. Only it gets inside you and eats you away until there will be nothing of the sweet girl that I saved from those two Guards. Do you want that?"

She shook her head, and then looked up. "Why did he save me, if he knew I was still angry at him?"

Ada sighed and pulled her very close. "Do you not remember me telling you once, when he was still angry with you, that the reason I knew that he really did care for you was because he _was_ angry?" He waited until she nodded, then continued, "Elrohir cares for you, whether you are angry with him or not. He would not allow the warg to do you any more harm than it already had because he wanted to keep you safe. You are part of his family."

It was Ivoreth's turn to sigh. "I don't understand."

"Ivoreth, in our House, family takes care of family, regardless. There are no bonds stronger than family bonds, between parent and child, between brothers and sisters, between uncles and nieces. All else is unimportant compared to those."

She looked up at her Ada. "No matter what?"

"No matter what," he confirmed. "Just as you were ready to do just about anything to take care of Raini, we all are ready to do whatever it takes to take care of each other."

Ivoreth blinked. Such a thing had never occurred to her.

"I think saving your life cancels the debt of pain he owes you, don't you?" Ada continued.

_He saved my life. Elrohir did that. He saved me and Raini and Celebriel. And I didn't know._

Slowly she nodded. "I'm sorry, Ada."

"I think the next time you see Elrohir, you should behave better toward him, don't you?"

Again she nodded. "But will he be angry at me again now?"

"No, sweetling. I think the time for all the anger is just about gone now," Ada soothed, "for the both of you."

Ivoreth leaned into him and wrapped her good hand in the fabric of his robe. "I'll try, Ada."

"That's all I ask," Ada kissed her forehead again and cuddled her close. "You are home now; the time has come to give yourself and all around you a fresh, new start. Leave behind the pains and sorrows from the stone city. They are part of a life that is yours no longer."

oOoOo

"Do you know which way to go, _hîril nîn_?" the pretty elleth in the light green dress asked Ivoreth.

Ivoreth stared, not used to being asked anything in such polite terms by anyone but her own family. Finally she shook her head. "I don't know how to get back to my room," she admitted shyly.

The maid smiled widely. "Let me show you then." She set her stack of linens on a nearby chest and put out her hand. "I am Tadiel."

"Ivoreth," Ivoreth responded, putting her good hand in the larger one.

"I have heard of you, _nethben, _and your bravery." Tadiel smiled down easily.

_She has? How? Why? What bravery?_

Tadiel pulled them to a halt before the door that opened into a large hall with an immense hearth at one end. "This is the Hall of Fire. Do you see that door over there?" A thumb pointed across the hall, and Ivoreth nodded. "Go through that door and turn to your left. The stairs to the family wing will be right there. Can you find your way from there?" Ivoreth nodded again. Her room was the third door on the right; she had counted doors when Celebriel had brought her back to get dressed earlier.

"Then I shall leave you to it." Tadiel dropped a curtsey. "_Hîril nîn_."

Ivoreth's mouth dropped open in amazement and watched the elleth retrace her steps down the corridor until Tadiel disappeared around the corner.

_She curtsied - to _ME_! _

Confused as well as tired now, Ivoreth began to cross the large hall, only to have her steps slow to a halt when she heard the music of a small harp nearby. She pivoted rapidly and then stared. Elrohir was sitting near a window, gazing out at the gardens beyond, his hands moving as if by themselves over the strings of the instrument he held in his lap. The melody he played was a sad one, and the look on his face was very far away, as if seeing things that had gone away.

Ivoreth swallowed hard. Ada was right, the time had come to put an end to the bad feelings that had stood between them ever since those last days in the City. She walked toward him slowly, feeling a trembling begin deep in her stomach. What if Ada was wrong, and Elrohir _was_ angry with her again? The last time she'd tried to talk to him, she'd ended up running away into a forest.

But Tadiel had said she was brave.

It took several deep breaths to bring up the courage to open her mouth. "Elrohir?"

The music ceased, and Ivoreth was pinned by an intense and cautious blue-grey gaze. "Hello, Ivoreth," was the soft answer.

_At least he's talking to me._

Ivoreth took a timid step forward, wishing she knew how to make things right between them again. She grasped at the most obvious alternative she could think of. "You play harp."

He glanced down at the instrument in his lap, Ivoreth's gaze following his. The harp was intricately inlaid with different colored woods and shining veins of silver metal, as beautiful to look at as to hear. "I do," he replied. "My brother tells me that you had never even seen a harp before Lothlórien."

She shook her head and took yet another step closer. Her good hand itched to touch the highly polished wood - to pluck at one of the strings - but she closed it in a fist and kept it stiffly at her side. "I didn't even know that music had holes until that night."

"Holes?" Elrohir's gaze came up to meet hers again, intense and this time curious. "What do you mean?"

"You make the music feel..." Ivoreth searched for the right word to express the way she had sensed the harp's contribution. "...finished - like the flute needs the harp to hold the melody together to something... bigger."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I had never thought of it in quite that way before," he admitted with a nod, "but I can see what you are saying." He waited, watching her look anywhere but at him. Did he know how hard it was to try to make things right?

She swallowed hard and tried again. "Elrohir?"

"Yes, little one?"

At the tone of gentle patience, Ivoreth's nerve nearly shattered. She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," she said very softly, never meaning anything more in all her life. "I won't be mad anymore."

"Ivoreth, look at me."

When she finally worked up the bravery to do as she was told, she saw that Elrohir had set the harp down on the floor and had his hand stretched out to her. He could have leaned forward and grabbed her if he wanted, but he seemed to be waiting for her.

"I am sorry too, niece, for many things." His hand turned slightly, so that the palm was up. "Come here?"

It was an invitation that Ivoreth couldn't have refused, even if she wanted to. She sprang forward and pressed her face into his shoulder, and let loose a sigh as she felt strong arms fold around her and hold her close. She had missed him - her same-as-Ada-but-not-quite - more than she'd realized. With care for her injured arm, he hauled her up into his lap and cradled her, rocking her slowly.

_I'm glad he's being nice to me again, but I wonder if he still thinks I don't belong? He called me 'niece' just now; what am I supposed to believe?_

Exhausted, as if removing the immense weight of anger from around her heart was almost more than she could endure, Ivoreth nestled closer and closed her eyes. She felt Elrohir settle back so that he could be more comfortable, and then begin to sing the melody of the song he'd been playing on the harp when she'd come into the hall.

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_adar - father_

_Belain - the Gods, the Powers (Q. Valar)(sing. Bala)_

_elleth - female Elf (pl. ellith)_

_hîril nîn - my Lady_

_naneth - mother_

_nethben - little one_

_talan - tree platform, living quarters for Silvan Elves_


	9. A New Life

Chapter 9 - A New Life

Ivoreth stared at her Grandfather Elrond. "What?"

He smiled back at her. "Your Ada told me that you have begun to learn your tengwar, and you seem to enjoy reading. I have gathered one of the largest collections of books in Arda here, and it is called a library." He put out a hand. "Would you like to see it?"

_Would I like to see it? Oh yes! Please!_

Still, habit made Ivoreth look over her shoulder at her little sister, playing catch in the afternoon sun with Celebriel and a small ball of fabric with dried beans in it. Raini wouldn't miss her, and to see a large collection of books sounded very interesting. Finally she nodded and put her hand in her Grandfather's.

"Grandmother gave me a book," she offered shyly as they walked toward the open doorway to the garden.

"Did she?" Grandfather Elrond asked, his dark eyebrows sliding up his face a little. "Perhaps you can show it to me later?"

"She said she helped Ada learn his letters from it, and Ada's Nan too," Ivoreth found herself explaining. It was easy to see that Grandfather Elrond liked books too, that she and this very grand, very kind Elf had something in common.

"Ah, yes. I know the one you speak of. She gave that one to you, did she?"

"She told me I was to help teach Raini her letters from it, and to take care of it for our family. She said she didn't think she'd need it where she was going." Ivoreth tipped her head up to look at the tall Elf. "Don't they have children in... that place?"

The question made Grandfather Elrond actually pause in walking, and he turned to look down at her in surprise. "You know, Ivoreth, I have no idea. It seems impossible that there one would not see at least a few children there, does it not?"

"I didn't see any children in Lothlórien, though," she told him somberly. "Did something happen to them?"

Grandfather's smile was kind. "I see what you ask after. Nothing bad happened to the children in Lothlórien, or even here, for that matter. You see, all the young Elves have long since grown up, little one," he answered, once more walking. "It has not been safe enough to have children for a very long time; and we Elves generally prefer not to have our young where they cannot be assured of their safety."

_No children?_

"Is it safe now?" She rubbed her sore arm. _Maybe not._

"For the most part, yes; but for many of us, the time has now come to go West. Perhaps the children to come to us from now on will be born there instead." He steered her around a corner and headed toward a pair of very large doors. "Have you ever seen a library before?"

Ivoreth shook her head. "I never even saw a book before Ada started telling us stories out of one at night. And then Celebriel told me that the funny lines were ways to see the sounds of words."

"Ah." Grandfather Elrond seemed to simply absorb what she had to say. "Well, then, you should know that a library is a place where many, many books and scrolls are brought together so that knowledge is not lost over the Ages. As you grow older, you will spend a good deal of time here, learning about many things. It is well that you already enjoy books and learning."

"Do some of the books have pictures, like the one Ada had?"

"As a matter of fact, a great many of them do." He pushed at one of the doors. "Now, one of the things that you want to remember when you are in a library is that other people in here like to be able to think about what they are reading without interruption. So it is only proper that you speak softly and not disturb anyone else."

"I can do that," Ivoreth whispered, as much from awe as from her Grandfather's advice, as she stepped forward into another world entirely. The room was huge, larger even than the hall in the Citadel where King Elessar had listened to Samul tell his story. Many, many shelves filled with books and what looked like rolls of material lined the walls, with even more cases of shelving standing in neat rows in the middle of the room. The entire far end of the room was a window that allowed the light to fill the room. "Oh, my!" she whispered again, tightening her grip on Grandfather's hand.

_I could get lost in here!_

Grandfather Elrond chuckled, a low and warm sound that brought a smile to her face. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes!" She saw so many books that it looked impossible to even count them all. "When I learn to read, can I come here sometimes?" she asked, barely wanting to tear her eyes from the feast of books in front of her.

"Of course, you may." With a warm hand at her back, he guided her to one of the tables and pulled out a chair for her. "And while I may take some of the books with me when I go, there will be a great many that I shall leave behind for you and for those who follow you."

Ivoreth brought her gaze back to him, suddenly reminded of the fact that Grandfather Elrond, like Grandmother, was soon to leave for that mysterious West that was only for Elves and from which he could never return. That thought hurt, just as it had when Grandmother had explained it to her; but instead of wanting to run away now, all she wanted to do was to hang onto her new Grandfather with all her might and not let him go. "I don't want you and Grandmother to go away where I'll never see you again," she whispered sadly.

"Sweet little daughter, were it not that I have waited for far too long to rejoin my wife, your Grandmother Celebrían, there would be little that would make me happier than to stay and watch you grow." Grandfather Elrond took the chair next to her and turned to face her. "But, you know what? I am not leaving yet. We have many weeks to get to know each other before that day comes. So we need not be so sad as yet." His huge hand swept the rebellious tendrils of hair from her face. "Now, I would see your smile, and hear what kind of book you would like to see first."

Ivoreth stared at him with wide eyes. "There are different kinds?"

Grandfather Elrond's eyes crinkled a little at the corners when he smiled. "Yes, many different kinds. There are books that tell us history, the stories of what the great men and Elves of long ago did; books of poems, words put together very carefully to tell a story with rhyme and rhythm; books of maps, with the features of the lands drawn out so that others can find their way too..."

"Are there easy books - the kind that maybe even I could try to read - and in my own language, not Sindarin?"

"Hmmm." Grandfather Elrond looked out over the stacks and stacks of books. "There may be indeed some books in Westron, but those words are written differently from the _tengwar_ you have been learning. I think I can find one or two that I can read to you for when we are together, but you should probably continue to learn Sindarin as your main course of study for now. It is the language spoken most often here; you will need to become comfortable in it very soon."

"Not all languages are written in _tengwar_?"

Grandfather Elrond chuckled again. "Not all Elvish is written in _tengwar_, Ivoreth; there is an older form that is very different. And Sindarin is not the only Elvish language. To read some of the older books here, you will have to learn to read and speak Quenya too; and although the _tengwar_ is very similar, the spelling rules are very different than in Sindarin."

Ivoreth nestled her chin into the palm of her free hand and stared out into the books, feeling very small. "I never knew there was so much to know." She shifted her look to her Grandfather. "How long did it take before you knew everything here?"

"Oh, my!" Grandfather Elrond shook his head and his blue-grey eyes - so much like Ada's - twinkled merrily. "You give me far too much credit, little daughter! Most of the reason I gathered this library was so that I _didn't_ have to learn everything. If I have all the knowledge I want gathered in one place, then all I need to know is how to search the books here to find what I needed at any one point in time." He rose. "And that is part of what I will teach you while I am still here; and what others will help you with later. Sit here for a moment. I shall return shortly."

Ivoreth nodded and found herself looking at the silent Elves moving amid the stacks of books, carefully pulling one out and then carrying it to a table where they would sit down to read. Such a quiet place this was - so peaceful! All of Imladris seemed to be quiet and beautiful in a way that she could barely understand, but this... library... was a special place indeed.

_Maybe Grandfather Elrond will let me come here sometimes just to look at the pictures._

Movement to her right caught her attention, and Grandfather Elrond returned to her side with a thick book in hand - and with another Elf. "Ivoreth, this is Erestor. I have asked him to take over helping you learn your tengwar while he is still here. Your Ada is hoping that Celebriel - your new _naneth_ - will resume that task afterwards; but he knows from experience that Erestor is very good at helping young ones learn. Erestor taught your Ada, a long time ago."

Ivoreth looked up into a new set of blue-grey eyes that were very serious, and yet held a look of restrained curiosity beneath dark brows. "I am pleased to meet you, young one," Erestor put his hand to his chest and bowed very formally, "and I am even more pleased to hear that you already have a love of learning."

_Erestor? That was the other name King Elessar and Queen Arwen mentioned..._

Ivoreth turned an anxious gaze on her Grandfather. "Grandfather? I have a message for Erestor too."

Again Grandfather Elrond's eyes crinkled at the edges. "From..." With a raise of his expressive eyebrows, he managed to finish the question without another word. Ivoreth nodded silently, turning her eyes to this new Elf for a brief moment before looking back. "Well, then, little daughter, you should deliver your message. I'm certain that it will be as appreciated as was the one you gave me."

"A message?" Erestor looked confused, and he gazed back and forth between Ivoreth and her Grandfather. "A message from whom?"

"King Elessar and Queen Arwen," Ivoreth answered, remembering that her Grandfather had asked the very same question.

"Indeed!" Erestor looked suddenly very concerned. "Is everything all right with them? Are they well?"

"They are very well," Ivoreth answered quickly, wanting to put this teacher Elf's worries to rest right away.

Grandfather Elrond bent suddenly to whisper in her ear, "If you tell him it is a secret, you might be able to get him to bend down so you can deliver your messages properly." He straightened, and Ivoreth could see the merriment in his eyes shining brightly before he startled her even further by winking at her.

_Grandfather Elrond is enjoying Erestor's message as much as he did his own! Oh, I _like_ him!_

"But the messages were supposed to be a secret," Ivoreth added with a quick glance back at her Grandfather for just enough encouragement to follow his advice before turning her attention to Erestor. "You'll have to come here so I can tell you."

Erestor's gaze grew cautious, but he came closer and slowly bent down to put his ear close to her. Ivoreth took a deep breath and kissed the nearest cheek; and then, as she had done to her Grandfather, turned the startled Elf's face with her good hand so she could deposit another kiss on the other cheek. "They both send their love," she said softly.

Erestor stared at her with his face slowly turning a bright red, and then he straightened and hurried off into the many cases of books. "I'm sorry," Ivoreth called after him softly and sadly.

_I can't do anything right..._

"You have nothing to apologize for, little daughter," Grandfather Elrond told her with a soft chuckle, slipping an arm about her shoulder. "Erestor is a very private Elf who does not like emotional displays. He and Estel grew very close when Estel was here, because Estel was the first one in a very long time who genuinely enjoyed learning what he had to teach. And as for Arwen..." Grandfather's voice grew soft. "He doted on her, maybe because she reminded him of someone he had lost long ago." Grandfather dropped a light kiss on Ivoreth's forehead. "All you have done is touch him where he is vulnerable, and he didn't expect that. But I would be willing to guess that you have made a good friend this day."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Ivoreth worried.

"You didn't hurt him, little one. You gave him something he thought he would never have again, a kiss from two people he cares about very much. You did very well, just as you did for me." Grandfather gave her a quick and very tight hug and then let her go. "Now, I believe there is a comfortable chair over by the hearth that might fit us both; and I found a book written in Westron that has stories you might enjoy hearing." Ivoreth looked up with a tremulous smile as the Elf beside her stood up again and extended his hand toward her. "Shall we?"

oOoOo

The late afternoon sun was warm on Ivoreth's face as she walked slowly through the garden toward the sound of Raini's laughter. She stopped, as she had done often since being allowed out of bed, and took the time to gaze around her, once more nearly overwhelmed by the difference between everything she had once known and the beautiful place her Ada had brought her to call her new home.

Imladris was like no place she'd ever even imagined. The trees were tall and obviously old, providing for shade if the summers here were as warm as the ones in Minas Tirith. The gardens held an even larger assortment of color and sweet smells than the little garden she'd come to know during her short time living in the Houses of Healing. And more than anything, there was a sense of peace and restfulness here that proved the biggest difference from the noise and clatter and bustle of the stone city.

The buildings - and Imladris, she'd discovered, was more than just the Big House where she and her new family lived - were built to look like a natural part of the gardens. Inside, large windows that overlooked the gardens made her believe she was out amidst the flowers while remaining inside. Graceful statues were everywhere, both inside and out, and benches had been tucked into every possible nook and cranny. And as in Lothlórien, the one sound that could be heard behind everything else was the sound of voices raised in song that soothed and added to the sense of peace.

There were no loud or angry voices, near or in the distance; no bustle or rush of workers or servants too busy with their own tasks, no clatter of metal. The green that seemed to be everywhere was warmer to look at than the cold, white stone and ever-present wood or brick or metal of the city. Nobody seemed to rush here; even when summoned, she'd seen her Ada or Elrohir walk, rather than use their long legs to go so fast that she'd needed to run to keep up. The sounds of the musical Sindarin being spoken here fit so much better than her own coarse Westron - that's what Grandfather Elrond had called her language - and Ivoreth found herself wishing that she could speak Sindarin too. She would have to ask Erestor to teach her that first.

Raini's laughter swelled, and Ivoreth started moving again with a smile blooming on her face. But her eye was caught by a small movement on an almost hidden bench, and she paused to look closer. There she saw someone who didn't look to be much larger than herself, wrapped in a warm-looking shawl, hunched as if overtired. A child? But Grandfather Elrond had said...

No, she decided as she stepped a little closer and studied the figure more closely, this was no child. The hair on the head was silver-white, and wispy in the way of the very old. The face, while still smoother than many of the ancient ones she'd seen begging at the upper gates of the stone city, was lined and a little pale. She blinked in surprise and a little fright as she realized that the figure had moved again, the head having lifted up; and now bright, dark eyes were trained in her direction.

"Hello there." The greeting was in a quavering, ancient voice, and the Westron was completely unaccented.

"Hello," she offered back shyly, trying not to stare at the odd sight of bare feet covered over with curling, silvered fur.

_What kind of creature is _this_?_

The strange creature raised an arm and beckoned her closer. "Come closer, so I can see you better." Ivoreth hesitated, but finally let curiosity pull her slowly forward. The creature straightened slightly and adjusted the warm-looking shawl. "Come closer, child. I don't bite." A small and bony hand patted the bench. "Come sit with me. I could use some company."

Again Ivoreth hesitated. Would Grandfather Elrond allow dangerous persons to take shelter here? Surely not! She seated herself very cautiously at the very end of the bench, as far away from the strange creature as she could get. "Wh...who are you?" she finally managed in a very small voice.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service, and at your family's." The dark eyes sparkled with a bright wit. "You must be Elladan's fosterling! Master Elrond told me that children would be at Imladris again..." His speech faltered into a muttering she didn't understand as the being looked off across the garden; but then, just as abruptly, the face cleared and the eyes gazed at her again. "And what's your name, pretty child?"

"Ivoreth." Now that she was closer, she could see that Bilbo's ears came to a very graceful point, just like her Ada's and the other Elves. "Are you... a different kind of Elf?"

The bubbling laughter that broke loose made Ivoreth smile. "Me? An Elf? Goodness me, no! I'm only a hobbit, and an old one at that. Elves never grow old, don't you know..."

_That's true. Grandmother and Grandfather and Grandfather Elrond are very old, but they don't look half as old as this person._

"I've never seen a... hobbit..."

Dark eyes danced beneath heavy silver brows. "You come from down there, down south, don't you?" Ivoreth nodded. "Frodo - my nephew - told me they call us '_pheriannath_' where you come from."

Ivoreth's eyes opened wider. "I didn't know that there really were such things!"

Bilbo threw out his arms. "I'm here, aren't I?" He waited until Ivoreth had nodded again. "Then hobbits must exist, mustn't they?" He eyed the arm that was bound firmly to her chest. "Master Elrond also told me that you had been injured."

Ivoreth glanced down. "I'm feeling better, although Grandfather Elrond said I was not to use my arm for a long time, so it could heal."

"Then you need to do exactly what Master Elrond tells you, my dear. He's the finest healer in all of Middle-earth, you know. He even taught that Ranger that became King, you know..."

"Elessar?" Ivoreth gaped.

_Didn't Elrohir say that Elessar was a better healer than he was? Grandfather Elrond taught him?_

"I think that's what they call him now," Bilbo nodded and fingered his chin.

"Ivoreth, there you are."

Together, Ivoreth and Bilbo looked up to see Ada walking from between two shrubs. "Ada!" she exclaimed and without thinking jumped up to run into his open arms.

"I see you've met our most honored guest," Ada smiled at her.

"Your child is sweet, Master Elladan," Bilbo bowed to the Elf from the waist while remaining seated. "Forgive me for not rising..."

"Nonsense. You know better than to rise for me," Ada chided the ancient hobbit with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Now, Ivoreth, when you grow tired of practicing your tengwar or your reading, and if your Grandfather is otherwise occupied, you _might_ want to convince Master Baggins here to tell you some of his stories. I have it from his nephew that he was much in demand as a storyteller before he retired here to Imladris."

"Do you like stories, girl?" Bilbo asked kindly. Ivoreth nodded. "Then come to me when you want one."

"And bring Raini. I'm certain you both would enjoy the telling," Ada finished, and then bowed to Bilbo. "And now, with your kind permission, I'm going to borrow my daughter and introduce her to someone I think she very much wishes to meet."

Bilbo waved at them. "I'm here most afternoons, Mistress Ivoreth," he called out to them as they walked away.

"_Pheriannath_ aren't just bedtimes stories, Ada!" Ivoreth whispered to him.

"No indeed, sweetling," he chuckled back. "Much of what you have believed to be bedtime stories are reality. And when you have lived in Imladris long enough, you will have seen most of them with your own eyes. Come now. Someone you will very much want to know better is waiting for you in the Hall of Fire." Ivoreth looked up at him, confused. Ada merely grinned down at her. "With his harp," he added, and then laughed as Ivoreth began dragging him forward by the hand.

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_Pheriannath - Hobbits (as a race)_

_tengwar - flowing script, a written form of Elvish_


	10. Overwhelmed

Chapter 10 - Overwhelmed

Ivoreth watched as her Grandfather Elrond carefully unwrapped her injured arm. The first time she'd seen it uncovered, she had grown dizzy and half-sick. Ada had told her that the warg had nearly taken her arm off, and he'd been right. The forearm itself was crisscrossed with lines of angry looking stitches holding what was nearly shredded patches of skin together. A few places still looked red and angry, even though a week had passed since she had finally awakened, and they wept a clear liquid that meant that every morning's bandage changing was accomplished with time spent soaking bandages away from the stitches in warm, sweet-smelling herbal water.

Grandfather Elrond told her that he did this so that the bandage wouldn't tear the stitches or give her pain. He was very patient with her, always taking the time to answer all her questions and once drawing her a picture of what was inside the skin of her arm and showing her exactly what had happened to her. He let her smell the little pot that the herbs came out of that went into the warm water bath, and told her about the healing properties of comfrey, thyme and golden seal as she soaked; after a few days, he even showed her exactly how to measure out the right amount of dried leaves to put into the bowl for him. He found a small book in the library that showed what those dried flakes of leaf looked like when they were on the plant, and then showed her his small, private garden where he grew such wonderful things. He was rapidly becoming one of her favorite people, and her time with him in the morning was a favorite part of the day, despite the aches.

He still wouldn't let her move the arm at all on her own; he insisted that she let him move it if it needed moving in the morning before binding it firmly to her chest. She was more than willing to obey him too, for it ached horribly when she would forget and try to move it on her own. The exercises he was having her do with the fingers of that hand made the ache bad enough that she was grateful for the slightly bitter tea that she was handed several times a day.

But she had been given a promise, and she wanted to heal quickly so as to be able to collect on it. Lindir himself had allowed her the use of his smallest lap harp and was beginning to teach her how to find the notes from among the strings with her good hand. He'd promised her full lessons when her healer said she could begin to work the arm and hand more normally. Her times with him never lasted long enough either!

"Here now! This is looking much better today, little daughter!" Grandfather Elrond exclaimed softly. "See how the redness is going away? Just a few places continue to weep."

"Will my arm be as good as before when it heals?" Ivoreth asked, her eyes on his face.

He rocked his head with a strange back and forth movement. "Much will depend on how well things heal on the inside, where we cannot see what is happening anymore - and how much work you are willing to put into teaching your arm to once more do what it used to." He dipped his fingers into the honey that he spread over the stitching each and every day. "Not yet, though. We will not work the arm itself until the skin is whole once more." He smiled at her gently. "You are very lucky not to have lost the arm entirely."

Ivoreth nodded and shuddered. She still had nightmares about yellowed teeth, eyes that glowed red, and a spray of horrible-smelling wet across her face that would bring her up out of her sleep screaming. Those were the nights - like just the night before - when either Ada or Celebriel would have to sit with her until she could finally fall asleep again. She yawned widely, still not entirely awake after having a more difficult time than usual getting back to sleep.

"More nightmares again?"

She grimaced and nodded. No doubt her screams carried down the hall to his bed chamber as well. "Ada says that he's not surprised, but..." Her eyes searched her Grandfather Elrond's face. Maybe she could ask him. "Am I always going to have nightmares?"

Grandfather Elrond glanced up at her. "Have you had nightmares before this?"

She nodded. "Before, in Lothlórien, I'd dream..." No, if she told him that, he'd hate her. "And then in the City, I'd have bad dreams about what was happening to Daren. And before that, I'd dream about the bad things that had happened before."

"Bad things? What kind of bad things?" He dipped his fingers in the water she had soaked in to rinse away the honey and then dried his hands before reaching for the light bandaging linen.

She cringed, not liking to remember those times at all. "Like when the sky grew very dark, and all anybody could hear was the roar of the dark ones outside the city walls; or when they came through to even the Second Circle; or when the balls of fire were falling on us and we had to get Raini and Daren out before they burned up; or when the flying things were overhead and screaming so loudly we couldn't think..."

Grandfather Elrond's hands slowed in the process of wrapping the bandage over the honey-covered arm. "You heard the nazgúl screaming?" He sounded alarmed, and his grey eyes looked into hers closely.

Ivoreth's eyes were wide in response. "Is that what they were called?"

He nodded soberly. "They were the captains of the Enemy's forces. You heard them?" he asked again.

Ivoreth found herself shuddering with that memory as well. "Everyone did. They were very loud and sometimes the sound filled my head and sometimes made it hard to think or move for a moment. Some people I saw just stopped moving at all; and then, when the dark ones came, they were still... just standing there... And the dark ones cut them into pieces..." She closed her eyes, willing away again the memory of heads rolling towards her like over-ripe fruit before her stomach could twist into knots again like it used to.

_How had I forgotten that? There was so much blood..._

"Merciful Elbereth!" Grandfather Elrond sounded horrified. "You saw all this happen?"

He shook his head when she nodded at him. "It must have been terribly frightening for you! I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ have nightmares about all that!" Then he looked down again, beginning to wrap her arm once more. "Where were you, when all this happened? How did you see this and not end up dead too?" His voice had a strange calm to it, like it was forced.

She took a shaky breath. "We were already inside the city walls - in the storm drains. It was the only place we could go to get away from the balls of fire, and then the dark ones were too big to fit through the entrances and they couldn't get at us except to shoot their arrows at us. Daren used to play there all the time, even though Da told him to stay away and even beat him once when he caught him; so when things got really bad, I took Evi and..."

"Evi?"

"My other little sister. Evien." Ivoreth fell silent, surprised at herself for not having given a thought to her lost sister for so long. It wasn't fair; Evi should have lived to see this beautiful place. So should Daren... Daren!

Grandfather Elrond finished tying off the light bandages and knelt in front of her to put a finger beneath her chin and make her look at him. "Ivoreth, your Ada told me as much about you as he could remember. I know you lost your father in the siege, and your little brother just before you came here, but I don't think he mentioned another sister. What happened to her? Where is she?"

"She died," she whispered, unable to stop the tears. "We were always so hungry, and she found some food in a trash pile. I thought it smelled bad and told them not to eat it, but she ate it anyway, before I could stop her." She sniffed and wiped at her nose with the back of her good hand. "Jarem and the others made me take her outside in cold and the rain so that she wouldn't make any of the rest of them sick, but it was the bad food..." When the finger fell away, she looked down at her skirt again. "She died, and it was all my fault."

"No, little daughter. It was a tragic thing, but you are not to blame."

_He doesn't understand! It _is _my fault, all of it!_

"But I should have stopped her, just like I should have told Daren not to play with his friends!" she stated forcefully, throwing her personal accusations into her own face with brutal honesty, forgetting entirely who it was she was speaking to. "I was the oldest, and Da said I was to be responsible for the little ones when he wasn't there. Then he was gone, and I should have..."

"Ivoreth! Stop!" Grandfather Elrond gathered her close. "Hush, little one. You were and still are just a small child too. How old are you now?"

She sniffed and swiped at her nose again. "Twelve years, I think."

"So you were no more than ten years old then, and suddenly responsible for three others younger than yourself. At a very dangerous time, you still kept them fed..."

"No, I didn't," Ivoreth muttered. "We were always hungry. Raini was always crying..."

He seemed to ignore her argument. "And you found them a place they could feel safe when people were dying all around you." His large hand stroked her head gently. "Do you have any idea how many adults of your people would not have had the sense to accomplish what you did?"

"Evi died," Ivoreth insisted dully. "Daren died. Raini almost died."

"And yet you lived, and Raini lived, when I would imagine many others did not," he reminded her. "What does your Ada say about this?"

"He says he's proud of me." She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Everything. How can he be proud of me? He knows I'm just a..."

"A what?"

Ivoreth hung her head.

_Elrohir didn't tell him after all?_

Grandfather's hand kept stroking her hair. "What is it that you think you are, little daughter?" He brought up his other hand and framed her face when she didn't reply. "Surely it can't be as bad as you think... Tell me."

_It _is_ as bad as I think. He'll hate me for sure now, and never let me be part of his family. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? _

Her voice was barely a whisper. "A thief."

Astonishingly, his voice stayed steady and calm; and even more surprising, he didn't move away from her at all. "Why do you say that?"

Ivoreth gathered her courage and looked her new Grandfather - the one she would drive away very soon - in the eye. As bad as it had made her feel to do things her Nan wouldn't approve of, she knew deep down she would still do it all over again if it meant keeping her brother and sisters alive. And if her new Grandfather was going to push her away, he needed to at least know what she'd done and why.

"Because that is what I am - what I _had_ to be. There were no jobs for children like me - no way for me to feed the rest of them - and Da said I was responsible for them. So I took things that belonged to other people and sold them for coin to buy food. I wouldn't let _them_ do it, but _I_ did. I took bread and fruit from the sellers in the market. And sometimes," she cringed inside, "I would cut the purse strings of people in the market to try to get enough coin to buy a real apprenticeship for Daren so I wouldn't have to steal anymore; but I could never get enough for what they asked and it cost so much to buy the food the right way that the coin never lasted long anyway." She sighed in defeat. "I even stole things from the Houses of Healing after Ada saved me from the Guards and sold it for coin to buy Raini some medicine."

"But you did what you had to do, to take care of your family, did you not?"

_He's still not upset? When he hears the rest, he will be..._

She nodded but braced herself again. "I even took coins from Elrohir and Celebriel, and some food, after..."

He nodded slowly, accepting her statement. "Why?" was all he asked.

"Because..." She looked away and began to shake. Ada had asked the same question. "I wasn't sure that Ada would really take us with him, and I would have to take care of Raini again by myself. And I was afraid that he might die too, like Nan and Da and Evi and Daren..."

Grandfather Elrond was quiet for a long moment. _Now he _is_ angry._ Ivoreth began to squirm to free herself from his embrace. _I'll leave, I promise. I'll go away and never come back. Just don't hurt me..._

"Hush, little one. Be still." Strong arms tightened carefully around her so as not to press painfully on her arm. "Look at me. _Look_ at me," he insisted when she didn't obey.

Slowly she looked back up into his face, and then stared. _Not mad? But... why?_

"Both your Ada and Elrohir explained to me what happened about the coins and the food already, but I am glad to hear you explain yourself. No, no, don't look away," he admonished when she looked back down again and waited until she was gazing at him again to continue. "Tell me, do you still have these same fears?"

"Not all of them. Ada really did take us with him." She still found that hard to believe, along with all the other things she'd learned and seen on the journey that were just as hard to believe.

"But you are still afraid?" Those grey-blue eyes held her gaze tightly. Ivoreth swallowed hard and gave a tiny nod. "Of what?"

"That Ada will die too, like everybody else - or..." Her voice caught in her throat. "...that he'll go away with you and Grandmother to that place that he can't come back from and leave me alone in this strange place..." She felt him flinch slightly and close his eyes, and stopped. _He doesn't need to know any more. He's already angry now._ She braced herself for his next words.

"Do you still take from others without permission?"

The thought of having to endure more of the cold way Elrohir had treated her for so long over the loss of two silver coins - or worse, the same treatment at the hands of her Ada - made her blood run cold. "No!" Ivoreth shook her head vehemently.

_Not that - never again!_

"Why not?" he pressed, his expression tense.

She started to shake again as she could hold her emotions inside of her no longer, her voice climbing as her control slipped away and all the fears and worries that she didn't dare speak to these strange and confusing people came tumbling out. "Because I don't have anywhere else to go now if Ada decides he doesn't want me after all, and I don't want to lose Raini. Because I'm so far away from home, I'm afraid I could never find my way back if he did, or that I'd get eaten by the wargs for real. Because I'm afraid of what might happen if I make Ada really angry at me, like he was with Elrohir in Lothlórien; that he could hurt me too... Because I like you and I don't want you to send me away, even though you will now anyway..." As she came to the most important reason, she could hardly speak through the sobs. "Because I'm afraid Ada will stop loving me, like Elrohir did."

Grandfather Elrond sighed and pulled her forward to cradle her head against his chest, shushing at her until the storm had passed and Ivoreth was reduced to hiccoughs and sniffles. "My poor, poor little daughter. Your Grandmother was right; you need much more healing than just in your arm. I can promise you this much: I have no intention of sending you away."

_But I thought..._

"You mean you don't hate me because your family has a thief in it now?" she asked in a very small voice, trying very hard not to shake so hard because her arm was beginning to ache. "But Elrohir said that you'd be ashamed that I was..."

"Shhhh..." His voice was soft, and his hold on her gentle. "No, Ivoreth. I neither hate you nor am I disappointed in you; quite the contrary, actually. I have heard nothing this day that would change anything. And as long as you take nothing that doesn't belong to you anymore, then as far as I am concerned you are no thief and bring no shame to my house. You are my granddaughter, and I love you."

"I don't understand..." she whimpered in confusion as her Grandfather got to his feet, pulled her out of the chair and took her place; then pulled her into his lap to hold her very close, his hand guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

_I'm a thief, and Grandfather Elrond knows all about it now - and he still says nice things to me. But Elrohir said I would never deserve to be a part of this house and that I was a disappointment. I really don't understand..._

"But I do, now," he replied and began rocking her. " I do. Listen to me very carefully, Ivoreth, for what I tell you now is the truth, as best I know it. You are safe, and you are much loved. This is your home now, and no one is going to make you leave it before you wish it. Sleep, little daughter. Rest, and trust that I shall guard your dreams. Sleep; this has been a hard morning for you..."

Drained and exhausted as if she'd ridden Ada's stallion for the entire day, she closed her eyes and wondered if she dared trust that Grandfather Elrond could keep the nightmares away, as he promised.

oOoOo

The sound of familiar women's laughter penetrated the darkness and lured Ivoreth unwillingly back into the waking world. It took a few moments for her to recognize Celebriel's voice and chuckles; but she relaxed the moment she did. Celebriel was a known, safe, person to be with. But an answering male voice, deeper than Ada's and not her Grandfather's brought Ivoreth's eyes wide open. She flinched back hard to find herself with her head pillowed on Celebriel's lap, but also next to an Elf she'd never seen before, who was holding a dosing Raini in his lap.

"Hush, little one," Celebriel soothed her. "This is my father, Aranor. Ada, this is my daughter Ivoreth."

_Daughter?_

The silver of Aranor's hair was very similar to that of Grandfather Celeborn, and his eyes were kind. "It is my honor to meet you, little daughter."

_Another Grandfather? And this one will leave soon too, to go to that place he can never come back from like Grandfather Elrond and Grandmother. I can't do this anymore... No more - please!_

She closed her eyes and rolled until her face was buried in Celebriel's stomach, ignoring the ache in her arm as she put pressure on it. She felt the _elleth_ hesitate for a moment, and then a gentle hand landed on her back and began to brush soothing circles against her gown. "Sleep, child. Everything will be well when you awaken."

Another hand touched her back very softly. "Indeed. Sleep, little daughter, and we will speak again when you are feeling better." Then, after a moment of peace: "You have a beautiful family, _iell nîn_. Your _naneth_ will be glad to know of them, and to know that perhaps, some day, you will give them brothers or sisters."

"I know, Ada. I am very lucky to have Elladan and the girls."

_She can't be talking about me._

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_iell nîn - my daughter_

_naneth - mother_


	11. A Little Help

Chapter 11 - A Little Help

"Ivoreth. Time to wake up, daughter. Or do you intend to miss your time with Lindir today?"

Ivoreth stifled a groan as she roused. Her time with Lindir was precious - after all, he was going to be leaving soon too - and yet, her head was pounding, her stomach was aching, and all she wanted to do was keep her eyes closed. "I don't feel so good, Ada. Can you tell him I'm sorry, and that I'll see him tomorrow?"

She felt the bed dip as her Ada sat down next to her, and then felt gentle fingers teasing the hair out of her face. "What hurts - your arm? Celebriel said you rolled over on it…"

Yes, come to think of it, her arm hurt too. She nodded. "And my head and my stomach."

"You had no lunch. I would imagine your stomach ache is hunger."

The very thought of food made her stomach twist wickedly. "I'm not hungry, Ada. Honest."

The fingers continued to comb back straggling tendrils to tuck them behind her ears. "I talked to your grandfather," Ada told her in a soft voice. "He said you and he had a very important and difficult conversation, but he wouldn't tell me what you spoke of." His hand moved to her back and spread a large patch of comforting warm. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. There really was nothing Ada could do.

"Very well." Ada's voice sounded sad. "I shall pass along your message to Lindir, and you just rest and feel better." He bent over her and deposited a very gentle kiss to her forehead. "I will wake you for supper."

Ivoreth waited until Ada finally rose from her bed and she heard the door to her shared chamber with Raini shut quietly before groaning again. Supper! She would have to come out and eat something then. Ada wouldn't let her go an entire day on just the biscuit and honey and jam she'd had for breakfast.

She rolled over on her back and found herself toying with the two things that hung around her neck and usually remained hidden under her blouse. The tiny, flat fold of leather that held two golden coins hung longer on her chest than did the delicate gem that Grandfather Celeborn had given her. Both of them were meant to tell her something important.

It was easy to pull the tiny gem from her blouse and hold it up to look at it. Even though there were no sunbeams in the room, the jewel sparkled and glinted in a way that reminded her of her Grandmother's laugh. And then it was as if she could hear Grandfather Celeborn speaking softly into her ear: _"When it seems that all is dark about you, hold the jewel in your hands and let the thought that you are loved drive away the sadness, just as the jewel casts light into places it wouldn't go alone."_

She needed some of the magic within the jewel now - desperately. Talking with Grandfather Elrond that morning had brought all of her fears crashing down on her, one on top of the other until it was difficult to want anything but to curl up in a corner. One thing good had come from the encounter however: he had at least told her the truth; he had guarded her dreams that afternoon against the nightmares. If nothing else, she wasn't tired; just very confused and wanting to be alone. She twisted the chain to make the gem turn this way and that.

_I want to believe in your magic,_ she thought at the jewel, pretending it could hear her. _I know that Grandmother and Grandfather Celeborn love me; but they're all the way back in Lothlórien, and I won't see them again for a long while. What do I do here, now?_

The little gem sparkled quietly, dangling on its delicate chain below her fingers. And on her chest, she could feel the solid weight of the coins; and again, it was as if she could hear her Ada's voice in her ear: _"Keep it as a sign of my promise that you'll never be without again, and return it to me when you can finally trust that I will not abandon you."_

She tucked the jewel into her blouse again and laid her hands on each of her treasures.

_Am I being silly, imagining that Ada would abandon me after giving me something like this? Even after I stole, he still brought me all the way to Imladris and showed me so many beautiful things. He talked to Lindir and got him to show me a little of how to play the harp. Would Ada break his word?_

The peace and the gentle harmonies floating in the air were soothing, however, and eventually she tired of staring at the ceiling while asking herself questions that had no answers and closed her eyes. It seemed only moments before a light knock on the door shattered her calm, and she flinched hard as she pulled completely awake again. "Ivoreth? May I come in?"

_Elrohir? What does _he_ want?_

She turned on her side toward the door and pulled the covers more completely over her shoulder. "Yes," she called out finally.

Ada's brother looked surprised and then concerned when he saw that she huddled under her covers. "You are not getting ready for supper?"

"I'm not hungry," she told him carefully, and then shifted back as he moved to sit down next to her as Ada had.

His face showed that her moving away from him bothered him. Still, he folded his hands in his lap and looked into her face, his eyes sad. "I just had a very long talk with my _adar_, your grandfather. At the end of it, he told me, and I agree, that I needed to talk to you right away."

_What? Grandfather told him what I said?_ Ivoreth closed her eyes at the feeling of betrayal.

"I thought you knew," he continued, his voice soft. "All of those things I told you, when things were not going well between us? That was my anger speaking, not the truth, Ivoreth. And I assumed, when we settled things between us the other day, you would understand not to take anything I said during that bad time before seriously anymore."

_What?_

Stunned, all she could do was lay there and stare at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

He passed his fingers over his eyes, as if relieving strain, and then looked down at her again. "I was not being fair to you, or to the things you had had to do to survive before Elladan took you in. I think I said what I did because I hurt, and I wanted someone else to hurt too; which was very unfair to you, who had already had too much hurt from losing your little brother. I still don't know everything that happened to you. My _adar_ told me only a very little, mostly about what you said about me and what I had told you, before he scolded me for what I'd done. But you need to know that, if I had been fair or thinking clearly, I would have realized that it takes more than a few good meals and nights spent in a clean, dry, warm bed to make you trust us. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, little one, and I failed to do so."

As if her Ada had reappeared next to her, now Elrohir fingered some of her fly-away hair out of her face and then laid his hand gently on her head. "But I'm telling you the truth now. You _do_ deserve to be here, Ivoreth, to be a part of this family, I swear it; every bit as much as Raini does. And even though I can understand if you cannot bring yourself to believe me, I do care for you a great deal. We all do. If there is anyone who has been a disappointment to my _adar_ and his House lately, it is I and not you. I deserved every bit of his scolding just now."

_Grandfather Elrond scolded… Elrohir?_

"I had no idea that you still were believing those horrible things I said to you." He began playing with her hair again, as Ada had. "And I had no idea that the argument in Lothlórien at the table with Elladan, and then our sparring afterwards, had frightened you so badly. These are things that happen between Elladan and me from time to time, and I forgot you had no idea what to expect. Grandmother tried to explain it to me, after you got sick, but I do not think I was hearing her properly at the time. She was so angry with me, and frightened for you."

_Frightened? For _me_?_ Ivoreth's hand crept beneath her covers to the hard little lump that was her jewel and pressed it. Elrohir's words were casting light into one of the darkest corners of her fears. _It's working? Really working? But… is it real?_

"I am not going to ask for your forgiveness," he continued sadly, "but what I _am_ going to do is give you a solemn oath never again to make you fear me or doubt your right to a place in this House. As I demanded of you to prove yourself to me, now I vow to prove myself to you." He withdrew his hand back to his lap. "Perhaps, one day, I will have proved myself enough that you can begin to trust me again. But for now, all I can do is tell you that I am deeply sorry for the hurt I caused you, and say again that nothing hurtful that I said while angry was the truth."

_I don't know what to believe anymore…_

Elrohir bent and deposited a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Think about what I have told you, little one." He brushed his fingers over her forehead. "And come down for supper, please. Your grandfather worries that your health will begin to fail if you do not eat, and that will only make it harder for your arm to heal."

"My stomach hurts," Ivoreth's complaint slipped out before she could stop it.

"You need not eat much," he urged, "a piece of bread and maybe some broth? I can ask Ada to make you a soothing tea, and I promise I will watch to make certain that he makes one that does not taste bad." His lips quirked, and Ivoreth knew he was trying to coax her into a smile.

"Grandfather's teas don't taste bad," she defended her Grandfather stubbornly.

"Then you are truly favored, young one," Elrohir smiled more fully. "When your Ada and I were your size, and we would get injured, our _adar_ would make us drink the most disgusting tasting teas." His smile widened as her face folded into disbelief. "Ask your Ada if you do not wish to believe me. Better still, ask your Grandfather. I am certain he remembers what he used to give us."

_Bread and broth does sound good. _Ivoreth could imagine the taste of the delicate broth, and of the warm, fresh-baked bread that always seemed to be on the tables here; and suddenly, her stomach grumbled its emptiness at her. Convinced, she pushed herself to sit up, then put a hand to her head when the room spun.

"Headache and dizzy too?" Elrohir tsked at her. "Definitely, you are hungry. Once you get a little food inside, I would wager you will start to feel much better." He held out a hand to her. "May I escort you?"

Ivoreth stared at his hand for a moment, and then finally laid hers in his grasp and let him lead her to her chamber door. They had made their peace before, and now he had apologized to her. She might still not know what to think or believe, but she could see no harm in letting him hold her hand on the way to the supper table.

oOoOo

The sound of lively conversation drifted down the hallway as Ivoreth and Elrohir drew near, almost making Ivoreth wish she had not changed her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was talk - to anyone.

Ada looked a little startled when Elrohir pulled her into the room, but Grandfather Elrond looked relieved. "Come, sit with us," Celebriel rose from her seat between Raini and the new Grandfather Aranor, and moved swiftly to take Ivoreth's hand from Elrohir.

"Did you sleep well, little daughter?" Grandfather Aranor asked kindly.

Ivoreth gave a tiny, shy nod and quickly slipped silently and safely into place between Celebriel and Ada. Elrohir found the empty seat next to Grandfather Elrond. "Ivoreth says her stomach is bothering her," he told those seated. "I talked her into trying a little bread with some broth, and maybe one of your soothing teas, Ada; one of the ones that will entice the appetite, not quash it completely."

The quirk in Grandfather Elrond's eyebrow as he turned slowly to look at Elrohir made Ivoreth's mouth twitch with the beginnings of a smile. When Elrohir turned to look at her with a mischievous and satisfied smirk and twinkle in his eye, she felt a brush of warmth.

_He's teasing his father! And Grandfather Elrond is playing along. I remember playing with Da sometime, but he was never wanting to play after I'd done something wrong that he'd had to scold or beat me for. _She cast a wary glance at her Ada. _I wonder if he'll ever let me play with him like that someday?_

"I am certain I can find a soothing tea that tempts the tongue," Grandfather Elrond told Elrohir quietly as he pushed back from the table and rose. "After all, Ivoreth knows better than to go out and get herself hurt doing careless things, don't you, little daughter?"

Ivoreth looked up at Grandfather with wide eyes at hearing herself directly addressed. His eyes were kind, and his expression encouraging. She nodded carefully. _I don't like being hurt._

Grandfather spoke softly to one of the servers as he left the room, and soon a small bowl of steaming broth was placed in front of her. Celebriel cut a healthy slice of bread from the loaf on the bread board and placed it on the plate next to the bowl. "Just eat slowly," she suggested, pushing some of the loose bits of hair from her forehead. "Take small bites and chew them well." Ivoreth nodded and tore a small piece from her bread and dipped it in the broth.

"Ivo sick again?" Raini chirped at her, her mouth half filled with food.

"I'm fine, my Raini-Day Sunshine girl," she soothed her little sister. If she didn't, Raini would want to be in the same bed with her and "take care-o" her, and she'd never get to sleep.

"That is an interesting way to speak to your sister," Aranor commented, aiming a smile Ivoreth's way. "Why do you call her that?"

Ivoreth blinked. "It was our Da's name for her, because she always had a smile," she explained shyly.

"And did he have a similar name for you?"

Ivoreth blushed to see all the eyes at the table turn to hear her answer. "No," she shrank into her chair a bit, embarrassed. "I was always just Ivoreth."

_No, I wasn't. I was "Girl." "Girl, get me my dinner." But Da loved Raini…_

Grandfather Aranor's eyes widened, and he turned to Celebriel. "We shall have to amend this disparity, daughter. Every child should have a special name, given to them by those who love them!"

"I agree." Astounded, Ivoreth turned to see Ada nodding and then aiming his comments at her. "If Raini has a special name, it is only right that we find one of you as well."

She blinked. "I didn't know that anyone ever wore more than one name."

"We all wear several names over the course of our lives," Grandfather Elrond's voice sounded behind her, and he moved forward to put a steaming mug on the table near her plate. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent close to her. "Sip at this until it is all gone, little one, regardless of how much of your dinner you eat. It will settle your stomach, and I added honey to make it taste good and give your body energy to work with."

"Thank you." Ivoreth reached for the mug and inhaled the gentle aroma. The first sip proved that it was indeed a tasty brew, one that slid easily down the throat and warmed her belly. "It's good."

The large hands patted her shoulders, and then Grandfather Elrond was returning to his place at the head of the table.

"Certainly you must have noticed that the King had many names," Elrohir managed after taking a sip of his wine. "You call him Elessar, as do most in Minas Tirith. We…" His wave included most at the table. "…have called him Estel since he was very young. His mother named him Aragorn."

Ivoreth nodded, her mouth working on the broth-soaked crust of bread. She'd wondered about that.

"I think Estel has more names than all of us put together," Ada chuckled.

"We Elves have a tradition, you see," Aranor leaned forward so that he could see Ivoreth. "When we are born, our father gives us one name and our mother gives us another. Then, over time, friends and other family members - sometimes even enemies - give us yet another name or two…"

"Or three, or four, or five…" Elrohir slipped in, his eyes twinkling again.

Aranor gave him a similarly cocked eyebrow as Grandfather Elrond had earlier. "Each name," he pointedly returned his attention to Ivoreth, "is called an _'epessë'. _ Considering that we have no knowledge if 'Ivoreth' is your mother-name or your father-name, it is therefore an _epessë_ that you need."

"The thing is, however, that one day we shall give you a name very different than Ivoreth," Ada smoothed her hair back.

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed quickly. "An Elvish name? For me?"

"Would you like an Elvish-given name to go with your new Elvish family, little daughter?" Grandfather Elrond asked gently.

"Oh, yes!" _A new name, for a new life? They would do that, for me? _

Ada's hand landed on her upper arm, careful not to press too hard against the bandages. "It may take some time, so don't expect one in the morning. Your _epessë_ will no doubt reflect the way we see you. We do not just pull such an important thing from out of nowhere."

"All right…" she breathed. Ivoreth hoped she didn't sound too impatient. She reached out for her tea, suddenly very glad she had chosen to come down for supper.

oOoOo

The music was wonderful, Grandfather Aranor had told the most interesting story, and now Ivoreth was tired. She leaned heavily against Celebriel, her eyes half-closed but struggling to continue to pay attention. Lindir and both Ada and Elrohir were playing together now, Elrohir on a smaller lap harp while Lindir had his large harp.

"I think you are ready for bed," Celebriel finally told her as the music paused between songs.

"I'm sorry." Ivoreth tried to sit up straight.

"You've done nothing wrong, daughter," the _elleth_ replied. "I understand it has been a very long and difficult day for you. And Raini is fast asleep. Come - I shall tuck you in."

_She called me "daughter" again. _

Celebriel waited until Ivoreth had pushed herself to her feet again before standing with a sleeping Raini lolling on her shoulder. Then putting down a hand to collect Ivoreth's, and giving a shallow bow to the others she was leaving behind, she led the way through the Hall and up the stairs.

Ivoreth sat on the edge of her bed and waited while Raini was changed into her sleeping gown, and then turned obediently so that Celebriel could release her arm from the sling that bound it in place.

"Celebriel?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me daughter now?"

The injured arm felt heavy and aching; as always, Ivoreth was glad for the mug of medicine that was waiting for her on the little table by the bed and drank the bitter potion right down. Celebriel took the emptied mug from her and then began helping her ease out of her blouse and skirt. "Does it bother you?"

Ivoreth thought about it. "No," she admitted at last, after a small whimper as the arm was jostled to remove the blouse. "You just haven't done it before."

Celebriel didn't answer her right away, but helped ease the sleeping gown over her head and then move the wrapped arm through the sleeve. "When you were injured, and all I could do was watch you sleep for so long after we got here, I realized that I was afraid I would lose you. Elladan and I have had an agreement for a long time; but when you and Raini came to stay, things seemed… right."

She sat down on the bed facing Ivoreth. "You see, I have waited a very long time to make a family of my own. I had to wait for Elladan to decide… But once he did, it still didn't seem real. Then you and Raini came along, and I started to appreciate what it was to have a family of my own. Elladan cared for you both, very much; and I learned to care too. Now, I cannot imagine starting my life with Elladan without you and Raini. I _want_ to be there for you, like he is. I know I am not your real Nan, but perhaps, someday, I can be a Nana for you."

"You mean it?" The idea that Celebriel _wanted_ to be a mother to her took her breath away.

The beautiful face smiled as gentle fingers caressed Ivoreth's cheek. "Very much."

Ivoreth let herself tip so that she was once more leaning against Celebriel, and the feeling of arms slowly surrounding her was like finding herself suddenly wrapped in a warm blanket. Without even thinking about it, Ivoreth slid her good arm around Celebriel's waist, surprising herself at how good it felt to hold and be held.

Suddenly, she knew. _I want this. _It wasn't a question of deserving or privilege. It was pure need. _I want this a lot._

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_adar - father_

_elleth - female Elf (pl. ellith)_

_epessë - nickname_


	12. Issues of Trust

Chapter 12 - Issues of Trust

Ivoreth hesitated at the door to the Healing Rooms. She knew she needed to have the arm looked at - there were places on the outer bandages that showed that the oozing had been more than the day before, and it ached more than it had for a while - but she was more worried that her Grandfather would ask her difficult questions again.

"I am sorry I am late, little daughter," the deep, gentle voice sounded behind her, making her jump. She whirled to see Grandfather Elrond walking swiftly down the hallway toward her, and backed up against the wall. He frowned as he drew near. "Did I frighten you, child?"

"No," she lied quickly, unsure of his mood from the frown.

He knelt before her and clasped her good hand in his. "Yes, I did," he corrected gently. "I did not mean to."

"I'm sorry," Ivoreth murmured softly, unable to meet his gaze.

"Ivoreth." When he said nothing else, but did not move, she finally dared to glance at him again. "I do not want you to fear me, nor do I want you to feel you must tell me an untruth to protect yourself."

"I'm sorry," she said again, this time more sincerely.

A finger lifted her chin. "I know, little daughter. I know." He looked troubled. "I can see that you and I will have to have a little talk about trust once we have seen to your arm."

Her eyes widened. _Another talk?_

"Is that such a bad thing?" He tipped his head and gazed at her evenly as he rose. "Or would you rather I call one of the other healers to take care of your arm? If you are afraid of me, then perhaps it would be better…"

"No!" He had taken her hand in his, but now she clung to it so that he couldn't pull away from her. "You do it. Don't leave me!"

"Little daughter…"

"I'll be good, I promise," she begged, now anxious that he not push her away because of the way she was behaving. "I won't be afraid anymore…" All those wonderful days talking with him, learning about how some plants help people heal and taking walks in his private garden; she didn't want those to stop. "I'll even talk," she conceded.

"Oh, Ivoreth!" With that, Grandfather Elrond bent and slipped his hands beneath her arms and lifted her up as if she were much younger. His height made it easy to settle her on his hip so that her bandaged arm was not the one caught against him, and he carried her into the Healing Rooms to settle into the chair that he normally asked her to sit on, with her held securely on his lap. "Sweetling, it isn't a question of your being good, don't you see?"

"Please don't send me away, you said you wouldn't," Ivoreth whimpered, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I will never send you away when you wish to stay," he promised in a firm voice. "Is that what you thought I was going to do?" When she nodded, he shook his head. "Why did you think that?"

"Because I didn't want to have another talk?" she finally offered hesitantly.

"And why was that?" Grandfather waited, but Ivoreth couldn't think of a good way to answer his question. "Our talk yesterday was difficult for you, was it not?" She nodded. "Did you think that all of our talks would be as difficult?" he asked gently, and she nodded again.

"And yet, we are talking now - is this as bad as you thought?"

She lifted her head and looked at him in surprise as she shook her head. Things had not started off well, but his questions hadn't gone into things that made her feel bad.

_He's trying very hard to make me feel better…_

"Is that why you were afraid of me at first today too?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said once more. _He hadn't done anything wrong. I was being silly again._

"Shhhhh…" His hand cradled her head against his shoulder. "Yesterday's talk _was_ difficult, I know. You had a great deal of pain that needed to be expressed so that someone could understand; and now that I understand some of these things, you feel unsafe. Is that not so?"

Again she nodded. _He understands me better than Ada does!_

Grandfather Elrond leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "Do you remember the first time you and I met? You had no idea who I was, and all you wanted was your _adar_. Remember?" Ivoreth nodded, listening closely. "And then the second time you awakened, once you gave me half a chance, I was able to tell you who I was and why it was I sitting next to you and not your _adar_. And finally you felt safe enough to give me my wonderful message from Estel and Arwen. You remember that as well, do you not?"

"Yes."

"I also remember your _adar_ telling me the story of how you came to be with him, and how you ran away from him the moment his back was turned the first time you met, and how it took days before you weren't turning away. It has been a long time since you had people around you all the time that you were familiar with and could trust not to do you harm. You learned caution in your cold time in the cistern, slowly losing those you cared about. It was easier - and safer for you and your family - for you to be overly cautious and run away when something confused or frightened you. And you have learned that lesson well." He kissed the top of her head. "And that is what you just did once more, in the hallway with me."

"You aren't mad?"

He hugged her. "No, Ivoreth, I am not angry, nor even disappointed. I know I must be patient and let you discover for yourself whom you can trust, who will keep their promises to you. All _I_ ask for is a little time and patience on your part to show you that I mean what I say." Ivoreth raised her head and looked at him again. "Trust is something that has to be earned sometimes."

"Like Elrohir said when he found out I stole the coins from him? He said that I had broken his trust and it would take a long time for me to get it back again…"

Grandfather Elrond nodded. "To a degree, yes. Every day that passes where you take nothing that does not belong to you adds to his trust in you. In the same way, every day that passes where my knowing what you fear causes you no harm will add to your trust in me. At some point, the days will stop mattering , because trust will be there - both for Elrohir, as well as for you."

_It sounds so easy when Grandfather Elrond explains it…_

"All right," Ivoreth said in a whisper.

"Now." Grandfather shifted into a more erect posture and set her back on his knee so that he could look at her. "We have had our little talk about trust after all - something that you thought would be difficult and frightening. Was it as bad as you thought?"

Slowly Ivoreth's head shook. _It really wasn't!_

Her Grandfather's hand cradled her chin. "I cannot promise that all our talks will be so easy to get through, Ivoreth, so I will not mislead you. Some of the things you told me yesterday will need to be examined more closely - probably more than once - and those talks will no doubt cause you some discomfort. But in time, I hope, you will know that I would cause you no more grief than is absolutely necessary to help you heal; and perhaps in that time, you will learn to trust me again. Does that make sense to you?"

"And when I am scared?"

"If you wish, one of the things we can discuss while we take care of your arm in the mornings are the things that have confused you or frightened you since last we spoke. If you will explain what the problem is and how it makes you feel, perhaps I can help you to look at the problem a different way. We can work on your fears together." He smiled at her. "How does that sound?"

Ivoreth's nod was more certain. "All right."

"Good." With that, he gently slid her off of his lap and got to his feet. "Then sit down, little daughter. It is time we take care of your arm…" He examined the bandaging. "And perhaps we should talk about some of the things you shouldn't do with that arm quite yet?"

"I'm sorry, Grandfather."

Hands beneath her arms lifted her into the chair in a smooth and gentle move. "It is you who suffers when you do more than you should, child, not I. You need not apologize to me." He carefully lifted the wrapped arm and placed it in a long basin in preparation for the daily soaking. "I am thinking that when we are done, you might indulge me in a game of draughts. Your Grandmother wrote and told me this was a game you enjoyed?"

"Oh, yes!"

oOoOo

The stick moved slowly in the patch of sand, and Ivoreth whispered each syllable to herself as she wrote the tengwar. "A El-b-er-eth G-il-th-on-i-el... oh, Mordor!" She leaned forward to smooth away the U tehta over the last tengwa. She looked back over her previous work and grimaced at the same mistake repeated two more times.

_I'm never going to learn this..._

"I can tell that Erestor will enjoy having you as a student, if you are this diligent in your free time."

Ivoreth jumped. After her busy morning of lessons and games of draughts, she hadn't heard anybody coming close; and this Elf was different from all the Elves she'd seen so far. Taller than Ada, and with hair like threads of shining gold and dressed in a tunic and trousers of nearly white suede, he was grander than anyone she'd ever seen, except perhaps Elessar on his throne. She looked around, but she could see nobody else nearby.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, running her foot over her miserable attempts to write. "I didn't mean to do something wrong..."

"What? You figured out your mistake on your own, and that is a very good thing. You need not apologize when you do things right, you know. Be proud of yourself, as you should be." The Elf squatted down, and Ivoreth didn't have to crane her neck anymore to look at him. "I am just sorry I startled you so much you jumped. Your Ada told me that I would probably find you here. I am Glorfindel." He put out a huge hand to her.

Ivoreth looked from the hand to the face and then back again before carefully touching her fingers to his fingertips and then quickly withdrawing. "You were looking for _me_?"

_What did I do this time?_

"Yes. Your Ada came to me and suggested that I join the two of you this afternoon."

Ivoreth's eyes grew wary. "Oh?"

The ageless face crinkled into a broad smile intended to calm her fears a little. "Indeed, and I am most pleased to have been invited. I understand he intends to spend some time in the stables; but he said if we got to the stables before he did, not to forget to let you see Morrod, lest I get nipped the next time I pass his stall. He says that you and that monster are friends?"

Ivoreth ignored the question and shifted to put a little distance between them. "The stables?" She had no idea where the stables were, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to go anywhere with someone she'd never met before. Not even if he were an Elf and said that he had spoken to Ada. Besides, why would Ada want to spend the afternoon in the stables anyway?

The smile grew wider. "Yes, indeed." The golden Elf rose and then seated himself on the bench next to Ivoreth, and the smile faltered a little when she scooted as far along the bench as she could to put distance between the two of them. "But I think, perhaps, it would be better if we waited for your Ada to join us. Am I correct?" He accepted the tiny nod easily. "Do you mind if we wait together, then?"

Ivoreth shook her head and tried to figure out what to do with the little twig she'd been using to practice her writing while trying not to stare. Ada had mentioned someone named Glorfindel a few times since she'd started living with him, and she now remembered having seen someone that looked like him from a distance once or twice. Close up, though, this Elf had almost a halo of light and energy around him, more even than Grandmother had. Ivoreth felt very plain and ordinary sitting next to such a person.

"How do you like Imladris?" the golden one asked her in a gentle voice.

Again she nodded. _What does he want me to say?_ "It's pretty," she offered finally in a tiny voice, hoping her response would satisfy.

"It must be very different from where you come from, I would imagine," he persisted.

"Yes." Ivoreth glanced around the garden and couldn't help comparing the beauty of the flowers and the trees to the stone and wood and metal that had been all she'd known in the White City.

"This garden is a favorite place of mine; really, of almost everyone here. The Lady Celebrían designed it and had the flowers brought in."

"Cele… Celebrían?" Ivoreth tripped over the unfamiliar name, although she was certain she'd heard it somewhere before. She looked over at the Elf, only to find him smiling softly, looking around the garden with pleasure.

"She is your Ada's _naneth_." He looked down at Ivoreth again. "I am certain she would be very pleased to see you here, enjoying yourself."

Ivoreth looked down shyly and studied her slippers. _I don't know what to say to him!_

"Ah, it is about time you got here, elfling," Glorfindel said suddenly, rising as Ada entered the garden from the house.

"I see you've met Ivoreth already." Ada bent to give Ivoreth a quick hug when she ran to him and clung. "Did Glorfindel tell you why he had come?"

Ivoreth shook her head as she pressed close. "He said you were thinking about going to the stables, and something about Morrod…"

"Remember I told you that your grandfather kept many horses, and that you would learn to ride once we got here?" Ada's eyes were twinkling. "I spoke to him after you had left the table a little while ago, and he told me that you had a reasonably good day so far; and I thought that spending the afternoon getting to know some of the ponies here would be a good way to make the rest of the day a good one as well."

"So, now that your Ada is here, shall we go greet Morrod and then see about introducing you to the four-leggeds who also call Imladris home?" Glorfindel rose from the bench.

Ivoreth slipped her hand into her Ada's and very deliberately put him between herself and Glorfindel. Ada gazed down at her. "You do not need to fear Glorfindel, daughter. He was one of my teachers when I was much younger, and he would never hurt you."

Ivoreth peeked around her Ada to see Glorfindel's blue eyes looking at her with nothing but kindness. "Indeed not," he affirmed. "I am sworn to protect and serve all the members of this house; and that now includes you, little one."

Even so, her grip on her Ada's hand tightened. _Too many new people. Imladris is huge!_

The stables of Imladris was a huge building, and Ivoreth's nose twitched with the smell of horse and fresh hay. "We should see Morrod first, before doing anything else," Ada stated and pointed the way. "I am certain that he is most anxious to see that you are well again."

"He knows I was hurt?"

Ada nodded. "He nearly spent himself getting you here as quickly as he could. He knew you were hurt badly."

When a familiar black face appeared over a stall door, and a familiar nicker reached her ear, Ivoreth hurried forward. "Morrod! Thank you!" She reached her good hand up as high as it could go to cup the rounded cheek that had been moved into reach, then giggled as the velvety black lips nibbled delicately at her fingertips.

"Here I thought you and your brother were the only people who could get close to that unholy beast," Glorfindel shook his head in surprise.

Ada chuckled as his war stallion gave a sniff at the wrapped arm and then lipped Ivoreth's cheek in a gesture of fondness. "He and Ivoreth made fast friends before we left Minas Tirith, and he has always been gentle with her. I dare say that when she grows, he would probably have no complaints about carrying her."

"Well, if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it." Glorfindel shrugged at Ivoreth's questioning look. "The only other person Morrod has ever allowed close to him until now was Elrohir - and the same goes for Elrohir's monster. Are you friends with Nuath as well, then, young one?"

"Raini rode with Elrohir," Ivoreth replied shyly. Elrohir's stallion had never let her get close, and Ada had warned her away from trying to make friends with him before they'd left the White City.

"Did Adar tell you which we should ask?" Ada asked Glorfindel, taking Ivoreth by the hand again and leading her away from Morrod after letting her pet his cheek one more time and tell him goodbye.

_Ask? Ask what? Who?_

"He mentioned the ones in the meadow pasture - remembering that they are of the smaller breed that would be more appropriate." Glorfindel's thumb led the way out the back of the building and off toward a green field with a small stand of trees in the distance. There a small herd of horses were grazing in the fresh, new grass.

Ivoreth flinched and cringed when the golden-haired Elf let forth a piercing whistle, and then watched with wide eyes as the horses all seemed to raise their heads and then begin to trot towards the fence where she and her Ada and Glorfindel waited. Soon several reddish-brown faces gazed at them with interest from a semicircle a short distance away.

"You stay there for a moment, sweetling," Ada told her as he vaulted over the wooden fencing after Glorfindel. Ivoreth nodded, and then giggled as she watched the little horses close in and each try to press close to one Elf or the other, very obviously searching for pockets or pouches where treats could be stored. She'd watched Ada play with Morrod like that several times and always enjoyed the show.

Ada and Glorfindel began speaking Sindarin so quickly that Ivoreth could barely catch one word out of many, but they were pointing to this pony and than, examining hooves and chests. Finally, of the larger group, they led two ponies over to the fence. "These two were very interested in meeting you. Come," Glorfindel smiled at her, beckoning her forward. Before she knew what was happening, he had reached down and lifted her over the fencing the moment she was in reach with strong and gentle hands.

"This is Ivoreth," Ada said, as if the ponies could understand him. Ivoreth saw the ponies' ears twitch, turning to listen to his voice and then aiming forward at her. The ponies were much smaller than Morrod, both of them sleek chestnut brown. One face had a white patch on her face, between her eyes and just below the forelock; the other face was a solid color. The star-faced pony stretched forward and whiffled Ivoreth's hair, making her giggle. The other pony pushed very gently at her sore shoulder before sniffing at the bandage and wrapping in the same way Morrod had.

"What should I do?" she asked in a small voice, utterly enchanted by the attention she was getting.

"Stand very still," Glorfindel told her. "Touch them and speak to them so they can learn your voice. They have a decision to make."

_What do the ponies have to decide?_

Indeed, the ponies looked at each other and nickered back and forth softly for a moment over the top of Ivoreth's head, and then the brown-faced pony turned and rejoined the others, leaving the star-faced pony to lay her muzzle on Ivoreth's good shoulder.

"It looks as if you not only have a new friend, but one willing to dedicate herself to you daughter," Ada announced with a proud grin. "This is even better than I'd hoped - sometimes it takes several tries to find a pony or horse to agree to accept a person. And this little one is already showing her affection for you," he added as a healthy burst of pony breath through a nostril lifted the loose hair at Ivoreth's neck.

"What?" Ivoreth stared at her Ada, even as she stroked the soft neck so close by her face. "What does this mean?"

His smile was broad. "It means that once your arm is healed well enough, you have a four-legged friend with whom to learn riding skills. You have been accepted - all you need do now is accept the gift of friendship she is offering you."

Ivoreth turned and gazed up into the pony's face with wonder. The little mare's ears were forward, and there looked to be a twinkle of expectation in the dark eye. "Oh, yes!" Ivoreth breathed, hardly believing her luck. "Yes!" She threw her good arm over the pony's neck and hugged as best she could, and felt hugged back as the mare turned her head to press down on her back gently in the kind of horse-hug that she'd only known once or twice from Morrod.

_No wonder they talked about four-legged friends! Ada didn't give me the pony, the pony accepted me as a friend._

"Such a good friend deserves the best of names, don't you think?" Glorfindel chuckled lightly. "What do you think you will call her?"

Ivoreth backed away a bit and stared at her new friend as she thought hard, then reached the fingers of her good hand up to scratch the stiff hairs of the white star on the pony's forehead. "How do I say Pretty Star in Sindarin?"

"Gílbain," offered Glorfindel.

"Gílbain," Ivoreth repeated to herself. "I like that."

As if understanding what was going on, the pony tossed her head as well.

Ada laughed. "Then Gílbain she shall be. Here." He reached down and caught Ivoreth under the arms and lifted her up so she could throw her leg over the pony's back. "Let her feel your weight for the first time. Wrap your hand in her mane like you used to with Morrod so you can ride her back to the stable, where we will find a saddle of the right size for the both of you."

Ivoreth wrapped the fingers of her good hand tightly in Gílbain's mane, but the pony didn't shift or act as if unhappy with her burden or the tug on her mane. At a touch to the pony's neck, Ada began the slow walk back to the stable; with Glorfindel on the other side, his hand on Ivoreth's leg to steady her. Ivoreth remembered enough of her days on Morrod to sit up as straight as she could, but found it much more comfortable to have her legs actually hang down the pony's side for a change. The ridge of the pony's back made for an unfamiliar seat, but it wasn't too bad.

"Can we show Grandfather Elrond, please?" she begged her Ada. "I want to show him Gílbain."

"I think we can arrange that," Ada replied, his smile wide. "And I think seeing you on a pony and happy will do him some good as well."

Ivoreth found she didn't need to hold onto the mane quite so tightly, for the pony's steps were smooth and easy, except for a single almost prancing step that having her legs hanging down properly allowed her to weather. When Ivoreth's fingers tightened on the mane in response, Gílbain tossed her head and turned about as if to reassure her rider; and the entire exchange made both Elves chuckle heartily. She leaned forward a little and took the chance to pat Gílbain's neck quickly before taking hold again. "A pony, for me," she repeated to herself, unable to believe her fortune. "Will Raini get a pony as a friend too?"

"Your little sister will have to be a bit older before she will be big enough to sit on a pony properly by herself, but in time she will have her own as well," Glorfindel answered her.

"Can I take Raini for rides with me until then - after I learn? Please, Ada?"

_Raini's not going to believe _this_! I'm not sure I believe it yet myself…_

Ada laughed. "In time, sweetling. In time. Trust me."


	13. Healing

Chapter 13 - Healing

"I think this is doing well enough that we can leave off the bandages now," Grandfather Elrond announced after lifting the arm from the herbal soak. "A few places are not quite healed yet, but will do well being exposed to the air." He smiled encouragingly. "I will put it back in the sling, but you should start to move your arm again - use your hand again. Not much at first, but every day a little more."

"It hurts when I move it," Ivoreth said softly. She closed her hand and found that even that made the forearm ache.

Grandfather Elrond nodded. "I am not surprised. The muscles are no longer accustomed to working, as it was they that needed to heal as much as the skin covering them. You will have to teach them again to be strong." His smile grew into a grin. "Incidentally, when I saw him this morning, I told Lindir that you could begin using your left hand on the harp. The exercises he will give you will serve dual purpose: to make more beautiful music, and retrain your arm to do as you would wish."

Ivoreth's face blossomed into a happy smile. "Both hands now? Really?" She'd be willing to put up with a lot of hurt to be able to use both hands on the harp now.

She wasn't surprised that her grandfather could read through the smile. "Be gentle with yourself at first, little daughter. Slow and steady progress is better than doing too much and setting yourself back." This time, rather than reaching for the pot of honey, he reached for a soft towel to simply dry the arm.

"Will I still need the tea?"

"You may," he answered with another nod. "I will have it prepared for you again today and we shall see how well you do. As your arm gets stronger and more used to being used again, you should need the tea less. Now," he tugged gently on Ivoreth's braid hanging over her shoulder, "I need to see some visitors, so I unfortunately shall not be able to play draughts with you this morning. Perhaps this evening instead?"

Ivoreth nodded and then claimed a hug from her grandfather. She would miss her morning game, but Ada had told her that her grandfather was an important Elf that many came to for advice and assistance. He was, after all, the foremost healer in Middle-earth - other than Elessar.

"Another thing you might want to try is to groom your pony a little. That would be a good way to exercise your arm a little _and_ work on your friendship, do you not agree?"

She pulled away to look him in the face, a delighted smile on her face. "I can go to the stables by myself?"

Grandfather Elrond's answering smile was like a warm, summer sun. "Under normal conditions, you should always ask permission before doing so; and this morning you may because I have given you your permission. I shall also tell your Ada where you are, in case he needs to find you for some reason."

"Thank you!" Ivoreth's arms tightened around her grandfather's neck again, and she sighed happily when his strong arms held her back just as tightly.

With that, he set her on her feet. "Go on. Your friend has waited long enough to get to know you better. You know the way?"

"Oh yes!" She'd been dreaming of getting a chance to go out and visit her pony for over a week now. She waved her good hand at her grandfather and set off at a trot.

"Do not run in the house, little daughter!" his voice called after her down the hallway. "You could run into someone and get hurt! And do not forget the time you have promised to Erestor before lunch!"

Ivoreth immediately slowed down to a very fast walk. She didn't want to get in trouble for running, or run into someone; but she _did_ want to get to the stables. She glanced out into one of the gardens she was passing and saw Celebriel, sitting on a stone bench next to a statue, with Raini on her lap. The two were laughing and, from the looks of it, playing some sort of finger game together. Her determined hurry vanished as she paused to watch. When Celebriel's bell-like laugh rang out clearly, and the _elleth_ gathered Raini close for a hug, Ivoreth smiled.

_She's just like the kind of Nan that Raini needs. _

Eventually her footsteps sped up again. Ivoreth carefully opened the huge front door to the House and then quietly closed it behind herself. Finally free from her grandfather's warning in the fresh air, Ivoreth broke into a trot that carried her across the courtyard toward the huge building that was the stables.

She skidded to a halt the moment she stood in the large open doorway, uncertain which way to turn or what to do next. She could hear two of the Elves who worked in the stables talking to each other and the occasional sound of whickers between the stalls as the horses carried on their own conversations. A huge, brown warhorse was tethered to a post near the doorway, and an Elf was carefully brushing it and rubbing it down with a cloth.

_Perhaps he'll know where Gilbain is._ Ivoreth drew a little closer. "Excuse me?"

The Elf turned and looked down, and Ivoreth found herself looking up at Haldir. The Lothlórien Marchwarden blinked in surprise and then smiled down at her. "Well, hello there, little one. What are _you_ doing here all by yourself?"

"Grandfather told me I could come out and maybe groom my pony," Ivoreth told him proudly, and then admitted, "but I don't know how to groom, and I don't know where she is."

Haldir bent and put the brush and cloth he'd been wielding on a small, nearby stool and held out his hand. "The names of the horse inside is on each stall gate," he told her as he led her toward the long line of gates. "What do you call your friend?"

"Gilbain," Ivoreth answered eagerly, noticing for the first time the small wooden slats that hung from two hooks on each gate that had tengwar burned into them. "Gilbain," she repeated to herself, trying to think through how the name would look written down."

"Over here."

Ivoreth turned to give her attention to the gate in front of which Haldir had pulled her to a stop. Her eyes stared at the tengwar on the wooden slat and then smiled. "That says Gilbain!" she exclaimed.

"It does indeed." He stepped aside. "Do you know how to open the gate?"

She studied the mechanism that was set higher than her head. Finally she shook her head.

"Watch then." Haldir manipulated the latch and the gate swung open into the corridor slightly. He pushed it closed again and moved aside. "You try it now."

Ivoreth reached and copied the movements she'd seen, and after a couple of fumbles, the gate once more swung open slightly.

Haldir smiled widely. "Very good, little one. Now, it is most important that you do not let your friend out of her stall, for convincing her to come back might not be as easy as you would think. So…" He reached out and took her hand again and led her into the stall, where her pony whickered at her happily. "When you are inside, pull on this strap to set the latch again." And again he stood aside so she could do as he directed.

"How do I get out again?" Ivoreth frowned at him.

He pointed. "Look at the latch, and show me how to open the gate."

She studied what she could see and then reached up again and fumbled with the latch. It was harder to manipulate from this side, but she soon had the gate swinging again.

"You learn easily, _nethben._" Haldir chuckled as Gilbain nudged Ivoreth in the middle of her back, pushing her against the gate, then grabbed the strap so that it didn't open so far that she fell out into the corridor. "Another important lesson for you: never turn your back on a friend who has been cooped up in a stall for days."

Ivoreth smiled up at him sheepishly as she turned and reached up with her good hand and scritched at the stiff white hairs of the star on the pony's face, which was immediately lowered to a level more easily reached.

"Is there anything else I can show you before I go back to Alago?" the warrior asked.

"Grandfather said I could try to groom her, but I don't know where things are or what to do." Ivoreth blushed. "I'm sorry to keep asking you things, and keeping you from your horse. He will be patient with me, won't he?"

At that, Haldir threw his head back and laughed heartily. "What do you say, Alago? Will you forgive the _nethben_ for interrupting your currying?" A snort and a whicker answered him from beyond the gate. "He will forgive you this time," Haldir interpreted, then leaned close conspiratorially. "But if you bring him a carrot or two from the kitchen the next time you come out, I can guarantee he will hold no grudges for future interruptions."

Ivoreth smiled. "I can do that."

"Then I can show you what you need to do, and where to find what you need." He opened the gate and beckoned for Ivoreth to follow him. "No, no, little one," he chuckled, pushing Gilbain back when she would follow, _you_ stay here. Your friend will return to you shortly, and I know you will enjoy the gift she brings you."

oOoOo

"Go ahead," Erestor urged gently. "See if you can read it."

"I've never seen this before," Ivoreth hedged, gazing fearfully into her tutor's eyes.

The councilor's stern face softened, and he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ivoreth, the idea behind learning to read is to understand material one has never seen before. You know these letters - we have drilled with them many times already - so you should be able to sound out the words they spell. We will work on translation after." His hand patted her shoulder and then pointed to the first word on the page. "What is this?"

"Ir," she began, remembering seeing that word before. She frowned at the next word. "Ith…il… Ithil?"

"Very good!" Erestor's finger moved to the next word.

"Am…en…"

"What about that line over the _malta_?"

"Twice as long, right?"

"Exactly. So the word is…"

Ivoreth concentrated again. "Amm…en. Ammen." The finger moved to the next word, and she frowned. "Er…uch…in…" She gazed up at him again with a shake of the head. "I haven't heard that one before."

"Eruchîn is a way we refer to ourselves and all those who speak and sing - First-born or Mortal. It means, very literally, 'children of Eru', who is the One Creator - He who sang the song of Creation."

"You mean the All-Father?"

Erestor smiled widely. "I have heard the One called that name before, yes." His finger swept beneath the entire line. "So, now, the entire line reads…"

"_Ir Ithil ammen Eruchîn._" She looked up at her teacher. "Is that right?"

"Veeery good, Ivoreth! That is precisely what it says!"

"But what does it mean?"

He shook his head. "You know those words now. _You_ tell _me_, what does it say?" Erestor sat back expectantly.

Ivoreth concentrated. "_Ir_ means 'the', and _Ithil_ is 'moon'…" Her brows furrowed. "_Ammen_ is 'to us', and _Eruchîn_ means 'children of the All-Father'." She sat back and thought, ignoring Erestor and his pointing finger. "'The moon, to us children of the All-Father'?" She tipped her head at her teacher, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "That makes no sense!"

Erestor chuckled. "You would have to read the next line or so to discover the full meaning of the whole sentence, Ivoreth. Where are the dots that tell you that the thought is completed?"

Her smaller finger pointed out the dots requested. "But doesn't _that_ mean…" Her finger moved up a line to a vertical squiggle one line above.

"Good girl!" Erestor beamed. "So the thought ends where?"

Ivoreth left her finger on the squiggle and grinned.

A clear, deep bell sounded from the tower. Erestor placed a clean quill in the book to mark where they had been reading. "You have done well this morning. We will continue after you have eaten and rested."

"Thank you, Master Erestor." Ivoreth gave her teacher a hug, smiling when the hug was returned immediately. "Are you coming down?"

"Not quite yet; I have a few things I must finish before then, but I will see you there." He gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the door. "Go on with you, and save me at least a crust of bread."

Ivoreth giggled and waved back at him with her good hand before setting off at a rapid walk - Grandfather Elrond didn't want her running in the House - for the stairs leading to the family dining room. She knew that there would be more than enough food left for Erestor… And with that thought, she skidded to a halt.

It hadn't occurred to her before now how much she took for granted, here in her Grandfather Elrond's house - how very much her life had changed in such a short amount of time. Since when had she not worried about having enough food to eat, or avoiding those from whom she had had to steal in order to get a few coins to take care of her brother and sister? Since when had her day been filled with reading exercises, time spent with a beautiful pony, playing games with a Grandfather who loved her, or - strangest of all - the hours spent learning to play the most beautiful instrument in the world?

"Ivoreth?" Slowly she looked up to see Haldir coming towards her with a look of concern on his face. He knelt before her and then took her hands in his. "You had a smile of happiness when I first saw you coming toward me that has now vanished behind a cloud, _nethben_. What thought takes the sun of your smile away?"

"I was just thinking…" she began lamely. How to explain to one who hadn't known her before.

"I could see that," the Lothlórien warrior nodded solemnly. "But on what?"

Ivoreth gazed at the Elf. "I just thought how strange it was to not worry about having enough food anymore, and how so many things have changed." She knew it wasn't a good description of the many emotions that she'd felt in that brief realization, but it was as good as she could make it.

Haldir considered her words for a moment, and then tipped his head slightly at her. "Is it a bad thing, do you think, not to have to worry any longer?"

"Nooo…" she drew out, examining her thoughts and knowing herself much happier, much more secure in her present life. She would _never_ want to go back to the way things were! "But, I think…" she hesitated, thinking again, "I think it doesn't do any harm to remember the way things were, so that I don't forget that life isn't always easy."

_Or those who died before my life changed. Daren. Evien. I miss them!_

"That is wisdom, little one," he said with a nod. "The best use of memory is to give us guidance for the future - and, perhaps, to make us grateful for what we have in the present."

Ivoreth nodded quickly. "That's what I meant - only you said it better."

"I have had a little more practice putting difficult thoughts into words than you," Haldir chuckled. "I imagine that had something to do with it." He rose back up to his full height and put out a hand to her. "May I escort you to your midday meal, _hîril nîn_?"

"_Na_," she responded, in Sindarin for a change, and Haldir's smile widened.

"_Carig vae, nethben,_" he replied, settling the hand she offered him on his forearm. "You do very well indeed!"

oOoOo

"Now remember, do not work the hand too hard today," Lindir cautioned her as he gathered his harp up. "Practice for a little while more, and then rest your arm and hand for at least an hour before trying anything else."

Ivoreth nodded, resting both hands on the strings. Her left hand was stiff, the fingers didn't want to move quickly like the ones on her right hand. The lesson had been satisfying - but frustrating at the same time.

"Little one," the soft-spoken harpist put his harp back down and sat next to her, slipping an arm about her shoulders and pulling her into a gentle embrace, "I know what you think. I know you are angry at fingers that will not move."

Ivoreth nodded. And now her whole arm ached enough to make her consider going into the kitchen to see if any of Grandfather's tea had been set aside for her. "I want to play," she mumbled.

"You get better with every lesson," Lindir told her firmly. "But just as you had to be very patient with yourself at the very first, you will now have to be patient with yourself again. Your injury was a serious one that took long to heal, but the exercises I have given you _will_ help your left hand remember its speed. But be kind to your arm and hand, or you can re-injure them and only make the recovery process that much longer."

_That's what Grandfather Elrond said._

When Ivoreth nodded this time, she smiled up at her teacher. "I'll remember," she promised him. "And I'll rest in a little while."

"You do that," Lindir nodded, one hand quickly drawing her head to his chest before rising again. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master Lindir."

"This is my pleasure, little one."

Ivoreth began the exercise all over again as her teacher walked out of the Hall of Fire. Having her left hand to reach for the deeper notes made the simple exercise sound much more complete to her. She closed her eyes as she hit the last few strings, and then her mind filled with memory.

_"I want to hear, Ivo," Daren pleaded. "Please?"_

_"You know they won't let us in," she said, shaking her head at him._

_"But we can listen outside! We can hide in the shadows near the back door, and they'll never even know we're there!"_

_It was tempting, but Ivoreth glanced over at Raini and then looked at her brother. "But what about Raini?"_

_"Bring her," the boy chirped with a wide smile. "She can be quiet, and she'll love the music too. C'mon, Ivo, pleeeeaase?"_

_Ivoreth sighed and smiled back. "Only for a little while," she said firmly. "We don't need to be going through the drains when it's pitch-dark."_

_Daren seemed to dance in impatience as Ivoreth gathered her little sister up into her arms, and then the three of them snuck down the drains to the opening. Looking both ways, Ivoreth led Daren to a pool of shadow directly across the street from the Laughing Pig. She allowed several passersby to meander down the street in front of them before jerking her head and leading the mad dash across the street into an even darker pool of shadows beyond a pile of crates stacked below a window._

_From here, the music was easy to hear. There was a tambour, rattling with a complex and toe-tapping rhythm, and the visiting fiddler played out a merry tune. From the sounds that accompanied the music, the customers of the tavern were dancing and enjoying their evening's entertainment._

_"Music!" Raini clapped with glee._

_"Yes, it is," Ivoreth agreed, even while stifling her little sister's claps. "But we have to stay very quiet, or they'll chase us away. You don't want that, do you?"_

_Raini's golden head shook back and forth solemnly; and then, as the child got caught up in the music again, she began to bob her head back and forth with the beat of the tambour. Ivoreth looked down, and Daren's face in the dim light from lamps across the way was rapt. She settled herself a little more comfortably against the chilled stone façade and closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to be swept away with the dizzying melody._

Could she play that melody? It didn't sound that hard…

She jerked her eyes open and reached out to the harp. Where did the melody start?

One by one, she picked at the strings until she found the ones she wanted, then put them in order. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't right either. She played the melody again, trying to remember the rhythm of the notes. That was better! She played the melody again, just a little faster, tapping her toe as she remembered the beat of the tambour. There was more to the song, though; she stopped and carefully picked at the strings one by one until she had more of it, then added it to what she had played at first.

_This is fun!_

The music had holes, just as all the music she had ever heard in the White City had had. She stopped playing for a moment and stared at her left hand, which had been left behind without anything to do. There had to be a way to fill the holes, but…

"Play that melody again, Ivoreth."

She jumped as she noticed that Elrohir had joined her - and had brought his lap harp with him. "I'm sorry," she said, withdrawing her hands into her lap.

"No, little one. I wish to learn the melody you play. I have never heard it before." Elrohir was smiling at her - grinning really - and Ivoreth stared at him. "What? The tune you play is very catching." He looked at her pleadingly. "Will you teach it to me?"

"Me? Teach?" Ivoreth blinked. "But… You know more than I do…"

"Not when it comes to _that_ tune. Play it again, please? Slowly the first time, so I can follow you."

_I don't believe this!_

Carefully, Ivoreth put out her hand and found the strings that played the melody, very conscious that Elrohir was watching her hands closely. "Again - still slowly. Let me see if I have it." She started again, amazed to hear Elrohir following her melody precisely.

"A little faster now. Show me how you played it before I sat down and interrupted you." Elrohir's face was tight and concentrating on her, and Ivoreth blushed as she added the rhythm, again finding her toe tapping out for the tambour.

When she looked around, she saw that Celebriel and Raini had come into the Hall and were sitting not far away.

"Here." Elrohir's hand reached out and touched her shoulder to call her attention back to him and their music. "You play the melody, and let me see what I can do."

Eyes wide, Ivoreth played her tune again, only to falter slightly when Elrohir's idea of an addition was to add notes and…

_He's filling the holes! _This_ is what it is _supposed_ to sound like!_

A smile spread across her face as she caught up the melody again for another repeat. Elrohir was grinning and nodding his head in the same rhythm as her toe, and his hands moved over the strings bringing forth harmony and… oh!

_Is that Haldir?_

It was indeed Haldir, with a small drum he held tucked into his armpit, tapping out a new and even more complex rhythm than the tambour she remembered had done - but it fit so well with what she and Elrohir were doing. Ivoreth grinned and dove into yet another repeat of the melody, finding herself more caught up in the music than she ever had been as a mere listener.

When the melody ended this time, Elrohir and Haldir brought things to a flourished finish, and Ivoreth started when a number of Elves began to applaud enthusiastically. Her eyes bulged when she saw, at the back wall near a door, both her Grandfather Elrond and Ada, smiling widely and clapping too. Leaning against another wall a short distance away, Grandfather Aranor smiled and applauded as well. In the doorway to the living quarters stood Lindir, his face glowing with pride and nodding approval. Elrohir dropped a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Your song will be a popular one," he said quietly, leaning into her ear. "We do not hear new music often here."

"And I almost wish I had talent for more than just a drum," Haldir added, bending close so that both she and Elrohir could hear him. "You shall have to teach your melody to Aglardir, so that we can carry this tune back to the Golden Wood. Your grandmother and grandfather will be pleased to know that this comes from you."

Ivoreth gaped at him, thrilled beyond measure that her Grandmother and Grandfather would want to hear a simple tavern song. And yet… She looked around the smiling faces. _They like me, and they liked the music._ She let her eyes settle on her little sister, who was just as happy and enthusiastic with her clapping now as she had been listening to the fiddle and tambour in the shadows of the City.

_I'm happy here. Raini's happy here. _She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _This is my home now - Ada, Celebriel, Grandfather Elrond, Elrohir, Grandfather Aranor, they are my family. I belong. I am Ivoreth Elladaniel, of the house of Elrond. I really do belong!_

And for the very first time, she actually believed it with her whole being.

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_Carig vae, nethben - You do well, little one_

_elleth - female Elf (pl ellith)_

_hîril nîn - my Lady_

_na - yes _

_malta - tengwar letter "m"_

_nethben - little one_


	14. Change Is Inevitable

Chapter 14 - Change is Inevitable

Ivoreth stared at the boxes that had appeared in a far corner of the library overnight. One of Master Erestor's assistants had one of the boxes on a set of chairs to one side, and was stacking books on the table next to it.

"Good morning to you, Ivoreth," Master Erestor greeted her, walking over to her after handing the assistant a large wax tablet. "I think we shall take our lessons into the reading room today; I fear there will be too many distractions if we stay out here."

"What are they doing?" she asked, watching some of the books that had been stacked on the table now being carefully tucked into the box on the chairs.

"Packing," Erestor answered simply, taking Ivoreth's hand in his and leading her - pulling her, actually - away from the bustle of assistants toward one of the side rooms that looked out over the valley. With the door shut, it was a quiet place to which to retreat and read without interruption, or have lessons.

Ivoreth's eyes grew wide. "Packing? Why?"

Erestor's gaze was sad, but compassionate. "It is already _Iavas_, _nethben_. Your grandfather has heard from Lord Círdan in Mithlond, letting him know the ship we will be taking West will be ready to depart before _Firith_."

_Ship? Depart?_ Ivoreth blanched. _They're getting ready to leave. Already! Ada said that Master Erestor would be leaving with Grandfather Elrond - and Master Lindir too!_

She whimpered and sank into a seat on a cushioned bench near the wide window. So many of those who had made her life happy over the last few weeks were preparing to leave, never to return. She had already bid farewell to Haldir and Aglardir weeks before, when they had left to return to Lothlórien; but that had been much less sad because she knew that the both of them would be returning in only a few weeks. Suddenly their quick return made sense: they would be accompanying her Grandmother when she came to visit Imladris on her way to the ship. _Will I lose _them_ too?_

Ivoreth felt the cushion next to her dip with her teacher's weight, and she looked up at him. "You're leaving," she said, her voice flat in her efforts to keep from crying. "And Grandfather Elrond is too."

Master Erestor's arm went around her and pulled her close. "Yes, I am leaving. My time here is finished."

"But I need you to teach me more!"

Erestor's large hands rubbed down her arms soothingly. "Under any other circumstances, it would be my honor to stay and teach you, Ivoreth. But I have waited long for a chance to return to my family across the Sea. It was my duty to wait for your Grandfather to fulfill his promise before I could make plans. Now that this is done, we are both ready to go. Leaving you behind will be one of the more difficult things I have ever done, however, and it will be a most difficult one for your Grandfather as well."

Ivoreth snuggled into his side, grateful for the closeness. Erestor didn't allow such things often - he had been quite remote for the first weeks of their lessons, still wary after that surprise "message" from Estel and Arwen, only slowly thawing and coming to smile and laugh more as time passed - and now she was determined to enjoy his care even more. "Who will teach me, then, Master Erestor?"

"I believe I have selected the best of my many assistants to take on that task. You know him well, for you often bother him for the picture-books that you love so well."

"Menester?" Ivoreth gazed up at her teacher again, her heart lifting slightly. Maybe some of the Elves she had come to know and care about would be staying after all.

He smiled. "Indeed. In fact, Menester asked if I thought him ready to assume the task, as he has done little other than tutor students from time to time before now. But he is very knowledgeable, and very patient. He will be a good teacher for you, I think."

She sighed and reached out to cling to the silken robes. "I like Menester," she admitted, "but I will miss you."

"And I you, _nethben._ You have been a ray of sunshine during these latter days, just as Estel was when he was in my care." His embrace tightened just a little.

"Master Erestor?"

"Yes?"

"Can we _not_ do lessons, today? Can you tell me about your family - the ones you are going to see? You never talk about them."

Erestor let out a long, not-quite-silent breath. "I can only hope that they will be there to greet my ship when it arrives," he told her, his voice shimmering with emotion. "They perished in the fall of Doriath, very long ago; and I am hoping that they have found their way out of _Bannoth _by now."

"_B…bannoth_?" Ivoreth shifted so she could look up at him. "What's that?

"Those are the Halls where an Elven _faer_ goes when the _rhaw_ is too damaged to keep living," the ancient Elf explained patiently. "There it can truly rest and recover from the former life - and death - before being rehoused in new _rhaw_ and released to move forward with life in the Blessed Lands."

Ivoreth's eyes were wide. "You mean, when Elves die, they come back after a while?"

Master Erestor nodded. "Our lives are tied to the life of the world, _nethben_. For as long as it prevails, so do we. For example, Glorfindel - you know Glorfindel?"

Ivoreth nodded. Glorfindel had made it his responsibility to teach her how to ride her pony, and had demonstrated the kind of care Gílbain needed depending on how hard she had worked. She liked Glorfindel too, for he had a way of making her laugh with his views on many things that was always just a little stranger than others. _Will he leave too?_

"Well, what you may _not_ know about Glorfindel is that he died once, when his city of Gondolin was destroyed." Erestor nodded down into very wide eyes. "Yes. To protect those trying to flee, Glorfindel fought with a Balrog of Morgoth - one of the most powerful and evil creatures to ever walk Ennor - and destroyed it, but at the cost of his life."

"But… he's here…" Ivoreth wondered aloud.

Erestor chuckled. "Indeed he is. He spent his time in _Bannoth_, and then, when he was rehoused, the _Belain_ gave him a new purpose and sent him to be your Grandfather's mightiest arm. He has defended Imladris ever since."

Ivoreth's voice grew small. "Is he leaving too?"

"No." The arms about her squeezed comfort. "He remains here at Elrond's request, to be of the same aid to your Ada and Elrohir as he has ever been to your Grandfather."

While knowing that both Glorfindel and Menester would remain when so many others took their leave was a relief, it didn't help. Too many _would_ be leaving. Suddenly, something in what Master Erestor had said made her stop short.

"What happens to one of my people, then? The same thing? Do _we_ go to this _Bannoth_ and then get re… re… come back too?" _Daren, Evien, Da - are you waiting for me in a special place too? Can _they_ come back too?_

"No. We are not certain what happens to a mortal _faer_ at death, but we do know that your people are not bound to the world as the First-born are," her teacher answered with a sad smile and a shake of the head. "We can hope that your _faer_ takes a path through _Bannoth_ as well, on your way to your far different destiny, but we have no way of knowing anything except that the _edain_ step past the circles of the world when they die, never to return. Your destiny is much different from ours."

Ivoreth nodded. _So they _are_ gone forever._

"You were thinking of your brother and sister?" Erestor asked kindly.

She nodded again. "But you say that maybe the _edain _pass through this _Bannoth_ after we die?"

"It is a fond wish," he admitted, "but it is also possible that it does not happen at all. Were it true, and if those in the West are aware of it, then I am certain that all who have ever opened their hearts to mortals would crowd the Hall awaiting that brief passage."

"So I might see you or Grandfather again, maybe just for a little while? And I will see Daren and Evien - maybe even Nan and Da?" _Maybe things aren't as sad as I have always thought!_

"You can hope, as we do - but do not trust to hope to sustain your heart, child." Master Erestor stroked Ivoreth's head as it lay against him. "The best thing to do is to make all the remaining moments before we leave as full and meaningful as possible; and to carry the memories of those moments with you always. Hope for more, but expect no more; and you will not be disappointed in the end."

_I want to hope. I want to see them again!_

"Tell me of happier things, Master Erestor, please?" Ivoreth pressed herself into her teacher's side. "Tell me of your family?"

Master Erestor settled back, leaning himself against the stone window casement, and settled Ivoreth more comfortably against him. "Very well. A long, long time ago, I had a brother," he began, "and a sister. His name was…"

oOoOo

The warmth of the summer in Imladris was nothing like the sweltering heat Ivoreth remembered as part of the summers in the White City. Going out of doors and into one of the many gardens was a pleasant thing. Her lessons with Erestor and Lindir over for the afternoon, and her practice time finished, she wandered through the corridors until she found her Grandfather Elrond's herb garden, and then she headed for the stone bench shaded by fragrant jasmine vines.

_Who's going to take care of his herb garden when he's gone?_ she wondered sadly. _I know how to do a little, but I would need him to teach me more - and he's always so busy lately._ She scuffed her toe in the grass for a little bit, then noticed a weed starting to sprout in the comfrey bed and slipped off the bench to sit on the grass. As her Grandfather had taught her, she carefully pushed on the fledgling weed before giving a gentle tug, which almost without fail resulted in pulling the complete baby weed, roots and all. Several of these weeds were sprouting, and Ivoreth found herself scooting along, moving from weed to weed.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, little daughter," Grandfather Elrond's voice came from the garden gate.

Ivoreth hunched and bent forward to her next weed. "It's a nice day. I came outside to sit for a while, and I saw some weeds…" _How do I tell him goodbye? I've just barely gotten to know him!_

Her ears told her that her Grandfather had taken a seat on the bench. Knowing him, she wasn't surprised when he didn't speak immediately. Her Grandfather had been the one to teach her to sit, close her eyes, breathe deeply, and just listen to the sounds of the breeze and the birds and the water. So many of their long talks had taken place here, where she would open her heart about what was bothering or confusing her. He had taught her so much about living here, with the Elves… He had been her friend, her grandfather, her confidant, her healer. She loved her Ada, but Grandfather Elrond was special…

"Erestor told me that you were very upset when you saw the books being packed away."

She still didn't want to face him. If she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to be strong. "I didn't think it would happen so soon," she said finally, putting her latest weed into the little pile in her lap and scooting a little further along to reach the next one.

"Yes," he agreed finally, "time has passed all too quickly."

Ivoreth stared down at the broad leaves of the nearest comfrey plant. "I know which ones are the weeds here, in this bed; but someone will have to teach me about the others, so I can take care of them when…"

"Ivoreth. Come here."

_I don't want to cry. I _won't_ cry. I'm not a baby!_

Slowly she got to her feet after depositing her clump of weeds on the grass; and then she took a huge breath to steel herself before turning. Grandfather Elrond was holding his hand out to her. She put out her hand to him and felt him pull her gently to him until he was hugging her. She pressed her nose into his hair near his ear, breathing in the smell of herbs and libraries, and worked very hard to control herself.

"You wish to take care of this garden when I am gone?" He spoke very quietly, very calmly. Ivoreth nodded wordlessly. "Then I shall teach you as much of what you need to know as I can; and when I am gone, you may ask your Ada for help. He knows this garden well, and can teach you the uses of the plants in it you are not yet familiar with. What I do not teach you, he can." He smoothed the hair on her head. "Our House has always been known for its healers; perhaps you will study and learn to heal too, when you are older."

Ivoreth wrapped her arms around her grandfather's neck and held on tightly.

"It will please me to know that my garden will be as well-loved by you as it has been by me," he continued softly, his voice not quite a whisper. "And we have time yet; I do not leave for a few weeks yet, not until your Grandmother Galadriel has arrived and rested from her journey, and not until after your Ada and Celebriel have celebrated their bond. Until then, I can show you how to collect and dry the herbs - and how best to store them."

"But you're so busy now," Ivoreth murmured. "I never see you much anymore." She hadn't had a chance to play draughts with him for over a week now, and she very much missed their games.

"I know, and I intend to change that." Grandfather Elrond sounded very firm. "I do have many things that must be done before I leave, but spending time with my granddaughters cannot be set aside all the time any longer. I think you and I shall set aside the latter part of the afternoon, after you finish with Erestor and Lindir and your practice, for our time together." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "And you should bring your sister with you. This should be a special time for just the three of us, all by ourselves, to make the memories we shall carry forward in the days and years to come."

Ivoreth sighed and nodded. _That's what Master Erestor said I should do. _

"But the reason I was looking for you now was because I was hoping for a game of draughts before our supper. Do you think you might be interested?"

She nodded more vigorously.

"Then come - set aside your sadness for yet another little while. I would see you smile while you scheme to take my pieces." His voice was light, almost teasing; but she could hear the note of pleading in it.

_I don't think he wants to say goodbye anymore than I do!_

She sniffed and straightened to finally look her Grandfather in the eye. He met her gaze with a smile that invited her to share one of her own, and then leaned forward to deposit a very soft kiss on her forehead before rising and claiming one of her hands in his. Ivoreth closed her fingers around his very tightly, determined not to let go until she absolutely had to.

oOoOo

It just wasn't working; she couldn't sleep. The evening breezes had died, leaving Imladris bathed in the warmth of the day without any relief. Even the duet of voices that lent their skills to songs that spoke of the stars had lost their ability to soothe.

Ivoreth rolled up onto an elbow. In the crib across the room, Raini lay in a pool of moonlight, fast asleep, an arm tucked around a stuffed rabbit that Elrohir had found for her. The door to their bed chamber was slightly ajar, but there was little sound coming from the rest of the House. Even the low murmur of voices that often wafted up the stairs from the Hall of Fire had died away.

Her mind too active to want to just lay back into her pillow until sleep overtook her, Ivoreth quietly slipped from beneath the cool sheet and pulled on her dressing gown that was always placed across the foot of her bed. Cook kept a covered barrel of fresh water in the kitchen near the back door to the House, with a dipper that hung from a loop crafted into the wood of the barrel; maybe a drink of water was what she needed. Not bothering to put on her slippers, she padded carefully across the chamber, out the door, down the stairs and towards the back of the house.

Moonlight through the many windows made interesting shadows on the polished stone floor of the Hall of Fire. There had been no fire in the great hearth that evening, it had been too warm; the entertainment had taken place on one of the wide porches overlooking the roaring river far below, with those attending cooled by the gentle mist that floated upwards from the falls. Ivoreth walked slowly from one end of the vast room to the other, remembering a time not long before when this room had been most intimidating - when so many strange Elves had made her huddle against her Ada for safety. Now, fingering the gemstone that hung around her neck, she wondered at her fears.

_The room hasn't changed - it must be me! I've had too much fun here to be afraid of it anymore._

She could see that the fire in the hearth of the kitchen, however, had not been allowed to go out, but was carefully banked so as to be easily reawakened in the early morning. The hook had been pulled out away from the coals, but the kettle that so often sang still dangled from the hook but rested against the stone wall. Ivoreth hurried over to the barrel and got her drink, then hung the dipper for the next thirsty person and began to retrace her steps.

"Daughter? You are up very late." From one of the shadows at the opposite end of the Hall of Fire emerged her Ada. He held his hand out to her, and she hurried across the chamber to grasp it. "You should have been fast asleep long ago."

"I was thirsty," Ivoreth explained, more than contented to be drawn into her Ada's side and surrounded by a warm arm over her shoulder. "I'll go back to bed now."

Ada seemed in no hurry, and Ivoreth found herself enjoying the quiet moment with him. "Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Grandfather Elrond told me I could take care of his herb garden when he's gone."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I know. He told me this just a little while ago. He was very pleased with your offer."

"He said maybe I could be a healer too, someday."

Ada's hand tightened on hers. "Being a healer is a noble cause, and something that would do our House great honor. If you wish it, when the time comes, either I or Elrohir would be more than happy to train you - and even Estel and Arwen, when you spend time with them."

Ivoreth gazed up at him. "Then I really will go back to visit them sometime?"

"Yes," Ada chuckled at her, "but not until you are older. I think you would do well in staying a long way from the White City for a time. You need to become the child you were meant to be, before the One put so many trials in your path, and then grow up into a young lady. Estel and Arwen understand this. They will be patient."

They finished walking to the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway towards Ivoreth's chamber. But before Ada could reach for the door, Ivoreth asked, "Ada, are you sad that Grandfather Elrond is leaving?"

Ada hesitated, then withdrew his hand from the door handle and led Ivoreth over to a bench on the other side of the hallway. "Yes," he answered, seating himself and taking both of her hands. "I am very sad to see so many of my family and friends leaving. I will miss them greatly."

"If Raini and I weren't here, would you be leaving too?" she asked in a small voice.

He shook his head in the moonlight. "No. I promised both Arwen and my _adar_ that I would remain until both she and Estel have stepped past the circles of the world. Elrohir has promised the same. But even if I hadn't made such promises, I realize my time to leave is not yet." He loosed one of her hands and cupped her face in his palm. "Besides, I would not leave you or your sister. I am very much looking forward to watching you grow up and lead your own life."

Ivoreth tipped her head at him. "You'll live longer than I will, won't you?"

Slowly he nodded. "I am _Eldar_, Ivoreth."

"And you will go West someday?"

Again he nodded. "That is the decision I made, and the reason I was able to speak to Celebriel and ask her to be my wife."

Ivoreth thought for a while. "Will I stay here, in Imladris, for the rest of my life?"

"If that is truly your wish, you may remain here. This is your home now. But I would hope that one day you would find a young man to love who loves you, and that you would spend the rest of your life with him."

"I don't think anybody will want me," she mumbled, scuffing her toe in the dirt.

"_I_ think," Ada said, pulling her into a quick but tight hug, "that we should let time and experience tell the tale - and that _you_ should climb back into bed and close your eyes. With all the learning you are doing lately, you need your rest."

Ivoreth snaked her arms around her Ada's neck. This Elf had found her, given her shelter, protected her, taken her to the most beautiful place in the world, and given her a new life. Even when mad, he had been gentle with her. No promises were made that were not kept. So much that she'd never dreamed possible was now within her reach. "Ada," she said suddenly, pulling back, knowing there was something she just _had_ to do, and do _now_.

"What now, daughter?" His voice was smiling, but there was a hint of iron behind it. He had risen, and was obviously wanting to tuck her into bed.

"Here." Her fingers sought out the thin leather strap that held the tiny pouch around her neck, and then lifted it over her head. She held it out until he put up a hand to receive it. "I don't think I need this anymore."

Ada's long fingers closed over the pouch very slowly, and then he bent and picked her up into his arms to give her a very tight embrace. "I am so very proud of you, my daughter," he said in a tight whisper, "so very, very proud."

"I love you, Ada." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and laid her head on his shoulder. _It's true. Why haven't I told him this before now?_

He leaned his cheek into hers. "Oh, Ivoreth! I love you too!"

Ada backed up and found the bench again, and he sat down with her in his lap and held tightly to him. Ivoreth sighed contentedly. She felt so safe and warm and loved, and at last she closed her eyes. Important people were leaving, yes, and it hurt to even _think_ about saying goodbye to them - but the most important person in her life was going nowhere. And with that thought, she drifted quickly and easily to sleep.

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_adar - father_

_Bannoth - Sindarin term for Mandos - the Hall of the Dead_

_Belain - the Powers (Q. Valar)_

_edain - Men (sing. adan)_

_faer - soul, spirit_

_Firith - "fading" - the Elven season between Autumn and Winter_

_Iavas - Autumn_


	15. Family

Chapter 15 - Family

Ivoreth's fingers stilled on the harp strings when she heard first one voice and then several others take up a joyous melody that very quickly drowned out the regular afternoon serenades. As moments passed, more and more voices joined with the melody, some in harmony, until the emotion in the ever-growing chorus drove her to settle her harp into its stand, rise and seek out someone to ask what was going on. She had barely gained her feet when Tadiel, a familiar face now and a friend, came rushing out of the kitchen toward the front of the House. "They are arriving!" she declared with a grin. "The scouts have seen the party at the top of the ravine."

"Who?" Ivoreth demanded, having to trot to keep up with the chambermaid.

"The party from Lothlórien, of course!" Tadiel answered and then broke into a trot of her own to mix into the small crowd of Elves, her voice joining all the others.

Ivoreth stopped short. _The party from Lothlórien! That means Grandmother and Grandfather are here!_ Hard upon those thoughts was the realization that with their arrival, Grandmother, Grandfathers Elrond and Aranor, Masters Erestor and Lindir, and many others were one step closer to leaving these shores forever. It hadn't seemed real before now, but suddenly...

"Come, daughter." A strong hand claimed one of hers. "We should be out front to greet them when they arrive." Ada gave a tug and then looked down when Ivoreth didn't move as he wished. "What is wrong?" he asked kindly, bending down to her.

"They're really leaving, aren't they?" Ivoreth whispered sadly.

She saw a very brief glimpse of deep grief wash over her Ada's face before he pushed it aside to smile at her. "Yes, they are - but not yet. Grandmother and her party will spend at least two weeks here, resting and preparing for the final journey. I understand that we will also be hosting a group from Eryn Lasgalen soon as well. But for now, we should rejoice that our family is once more together - as much as it can be - and enjoy the time that remains."

_He means we should work hard to make good memories while we can._

"Now, don't you want to be there to greet your Grandmother and Grandfather when they arrive?" Ada's smile widened slightly.

Ivoreth nodded.

"Then come along!"

With Ada, Ivoreth found herself moving smoothly through the crowd of Elves that had gathered in the front courtyard of the Last Homely House until she stood with Elrohir, who had Raini in his arms so she could see; Celebriel, whom Ada surrounded with his free arm; and Grandfather Elrond. Now she could hear the sounds of the answering song coming from the Lothlórien Elves themselves, in a melody and harmony that blended and enhanced the song being sung by so many around her. The emotions that surrounded her were light and joyous, and Ivoreth soon forgot her own sadness and caught her breath in excitement as the very first hoof-beats became clear through the music.

All eyes were drawn to the road, where the lead horses in the approaching group were just rounding the corner. There was Grandfather Celeborn, sitting tall on a beautiful chestnut mount that pranced proudly beneath him, and Grandmother, her mount a stunning white that strutted equally proudly. Behind them came Haldir and his brothers, Aglaron, Beregond, and several of the other Galadhrim warriors Ivoreth knew from her travels. Behind _them_ was such a large number of Elves that Ivoreth wondered whether all of Lothlórien had emptied when the line of riders rounding that last bend seemed never to end. But her eyes quickly fixed on her grandparents, and her hand crept to touch the lump that hung on a delicate chain around her neck.

She could feel the moment her Grandmother's gaze connected with hers, and she lifted her head slightly and smiled widely in welcome. _I'm glad she's here, even though it means that the day she leaves is just that much closer._ Her Grandmother's gaze was even more tired and sad than it had been before, but she could see a pleased surprise flash in those grey eyes.

The melodic voice sounded unexpected in the back of Ivoreth's mind. _It does my heart good to see you again, little daughter, and see that your hurts are finally beginning to heal._ Grandmother leaned slightly and, with a touch to Grandfather's arm, drew his attention to Ivoreth.

The smile that lit his face when he saw her made Ivoreth smile wider and once more touch the lump that was the gem that he'd given her. She could tell that Raini was squirming hard in Celebriel's arms to be released and allowed to run forward, and Ivoreth found herself hard-pressed to restrain the same desire.

Then Ada leaned down to her. "Let your Grandfather Elrond give them a formal greeting, and then you may run forward to give your welcome."

_He understands!_ Ivoreth looked up at him and smiled as she nodded her agreement, and then turned back to watch the action. Grandfather Elrond was accepting a gentle hug from Grandmother, and then clasped arms with Grandfather.

"_Dae'ada! Dae'nana_!" Raini was calling, becoming harder and harder for Elrohir to hold onto.

Grandmother's bell-like laughter rang over the courtyard, and she bent towards them with her arms outstretched. "My little ones!" she called out.

"Go!" Ada urged, dropping Ivoreth's hand even as Elrohir bent to set the toddler he had been restraining on her feet. Together, Ivoreth and Raini made it across the courtyard very quickly, and each was quickly enfolded in an arm.

"How you both have grown since I saw you last!" she exclaimed and then deposited a kiss on first one forehead and then the other. "Let me look at you." She set them both back just a little bit and smiled. "Have they not grown, my love?"

"Indeed they have; so much so that I nearly did not recognize them." Grandfather's deep voice filled Ivoreth's heart. And even though it was Raini whom he bent and lifted high into the air, Ivoreth knew herself no less loved than her sister.

Grandmother reached out and touched the arm that had been so injured very carefully. "I was quite concerned to learn that you were hurt so badly after you left us. Are you healing there as well?"

Ivoreth pushed up the thin sleeve that she wore to cover the scars. "I'm much better now. See?"

Grandmother examined the arm closely, and then once more pulled Ivoreth into a hug. "And so you are. I am much relieved to see this. Your Grandfather Elrond was most worried about you when you first arrived."

"He took good care of me, Grandmother," Ivoreth promised, shining a smile over her shoulder at Grandfather Elrond, who was close enough to hear.

"And Ivoreth was one of the best small patients I have tended in many long-years," Grandfather Elrond commented back, putting one of his huge, warm hands on her shoulder. "I know that her Ada and his siblings were much less cooperative with their own care when they were her size, as was Estel in his day."

"Elrohir said once that you kept giving them teas that tasted awful," Ivoreth giggled at him. "You never did _that_ to me."

Grandfather Elrond chuckled and replied, "Indeed not, little daughter. You never needed them."

Grandmother's sharp eyes gazed once more into Ivoreth's. "And some of the other things that..."

"I've settled things with Elrohir, Grandmother," Ivoreth told her, knowing immediately to what she was referring. "I'm not mad at him anymore."

"And is he treating you well now?"

"If he does not, he will answer to me - _again_!" Grandfather Elrond growled before Ivoreth could answer, and the hairs on the back of Ivoreth's neck rose at the sound despite the comfort intended in that warm hand's sweep across her back.

_Elrohir said that his father had scolded him - but it sounds as if he did more than that and is _still_ not happy about things. I don't think I would _ever_ want to have Grandfather Elrond truly angry with me! His angry voice is even scarier than Ada's was!_

"Trust me, _daernaneth_, when Ada stops growling and starts talking so softly that he is difficult to hear, both of us know enough to pay very close attention. He only does _that_ when he is furious," Ada remarked, coming close at last after greeting his grandfather. "I was the lucky one this time; he only yelled at me."

The sound of Grandmother chuckling made Ivoreth's eyes widen just that much more. _Grandfather yelled at Ada?_ "But you didn't do anything wrong, Ada..."

"Yes, I did, little one," Ada countered her gently, with his hand joining Grandfather Elrond's. "But the important thing is that we have moved beyond that now. We need not waste time reviewing old hurts long since healed - for most of us." When Ivoreth looked up at him, she could see that he was studying his father's face carefully.

_So he notices that Grandfather Elrond is still not completely happy yet either. At least I wasn't dreaming that..._

"And whatever discussions we need to continue this evening can be continued over a meal, can it not? The welcome feast will be tomorrow evening, but our fisher-folk brought in a small feast for the evening meal not to be missed." Grandfather Elrond's voice - pushed back into a much more pleasant and welcoming tone - seemed to expand until it was great enough to be heard across the entire courtyard. "Come in, everyone, refresh yourselves, and then join us in our supper and then the Great Hall for entertainment afterwards!"

oOoOo

"Do you want to play your harp with me tonight in the Hall of Fire, and play the tune you remembered from your home for everyone?" Elrohir asked, leaning toward Ivoreth, who had been sitting next to her. "I spoke with Haldir earlier; Aglaron got confused and misremembered, and so they never played it in Lothlórien. So, if you want, it would make for a nice surprise welcome gift..."

"Me? Play in the Hall of Fire?" Ivoreth squeaked in shock.

"Shhhhhh... Not so loud!" Elrohir shushed at her. "We've been working on your tune for a while now; and don't you think Grandmother's and Grandfather's arrival makes for a good enough occasion for you to take your turn as musician for the first time?"

She cast her gaze about until she found Lindir, sitting a little further down the table. He glanced up at her, smiled softly and nodded at her. _Is he telling me I should?_

"Ivoreth." She looked to the other side of the table, where Bilbo's bright eyes were on her. "Do it. I've been listening to you and Elrohir practice it for weeks now - I'd like to hear a more finished version of it for a change."

She leaned so that her forehead and Elrohir's was almost touching. "But I still can't get my left hand to work right," she complained in a whisper. "I'll make mistakes!"

"So play the simple melody line with your good hand, and let your left hand do what it can. I think I can 'fill your holes' for you," he reassured her. "Maybe we could ask Haldir and Aglaron to join us as well? The four of us were sounding good before they left..."

Ivoreth glanced down the table at where the elders sat, speaking among themselves in a Sindarin delivered so quickly that her mind could only catch a few words from each sentence. Then she glanced down at her little sister, sitting on her other side like a tiny queen, perched atop stacked books topped with a cushion, when Raini tugged at her arm. "Ivo? You gonna play?"

She could feel Elrohir's gaze on her, waiting for her answer, as well as both Bilbo's and Raini's curiosity. Finally she swallowed very hard and nodded. Bilbo's round face broke into a pleased grin, and Raini began to bounce next to her. "Ivo's gonna..."

"Shhhhh!" Elrohir shushed at the tiny girl from the other side of her sister. "We want this to be a surprise welcome present for your Grandmother and Grandfather."

Raini's eyes grew huge, and she nodded enthusiastically and looked carefully down toward the end of the table as if making certain none of them had noticed. "I no say nuthin! Promise!"

Ivoreth looked back at Elrohir in worry, only to feel his hand catch at hers beneath the table. "We all have gone through what you are right now, little one, when it came our first time to play or sing or tell the story in the Hall of Fire. And you have done this before, remember, when you taught me?"

"But that just _happened_!" Ivoreth reminded him in a frightened whisper. "We were so busy that I didn't notice the people listening until we were done."

"I have an idea that might help, then, Master Elrohir," Bilbo offered with a careful eye to the head of the table and the exalted Elves sitting there. "You and Ivoreth should excuse yourselves early and be in the Hall already playing when the others arrive. Just begin to practice the piece together, like you have so many afternoons lately, and Ivoreth can become wrapped up in the music again and not notice the audience gathering." Bilbo's eyes sparkled as he shook a finger at her. "I know how you are when you play, young lady - the world could come crashing in, and you'd not notice it at all!"

Elrohir chuckled at the hobbit and then bent toward Ivoreth again. "The suggestion has merit. Would that help your nerves, little one?"

"I'm not sure, maybe." Ivoreth shrugged, feeling her nervousness grow again.

"What if I talked Haldir into joining us? Would that help?"

Ivoreth's gaze shot back to Elrohir's face immediately, and then she looked down the table to where Haldir sat talking and laughing with some of the other Galadhrim warriors who had accompanied him. "Do you think he'll mind?"

"Not likely," Elrohir shook his head. "You probably didn't know this, but your Grandmother and Grandfather raised Haldir and his brothers after their parents were killed. If I know Haldir - and I know him rather well - giving them a surprise like this will please him greatly. I know he was disappointed that Aglaron's memory for music was so faulty."

_If Haldir plays the drum, it _will_ be like that first afternoon - when we had so much fun._

"Would you mind asking him?" she asked finally.

"I'll ask him when we're on our way out - how's that?"

Ivoreth nodded and concentrated on eating as much of the food on her plate as she could. Ada still hadn't learned not to give her more than she could eat, although she had to admit that she was eating better again. And she noticed that Elrohir tucked into his food as well.

"You two look like oversized hobbits right now, the way you're shoveling in your food all of a sudden," Bilbo muttered under his breath, his eyes gleaming with amusement and mischief.

Elrohir snorted and coughed when he tried to inhale a bite literally. "I beg your pardon, Master Baggins, but neither Ivoreth nor I have any hair on the tops of our feet."

Bilbo shrugged nonchalantly. "That's quite all right - nobody's perfect."

At that, even Ivoreth couldn't hold back a laugh.

oOoOo

Elrohir excused himself from the table first in order to fetch both his harp and the one Ivoreth had been using to the Great Hall. "Do not rush to finish, little one," he advised her before leaving, "but do not dawdle either."

Ivoreth nodded and went back to the delicately sweet custard that had been served at the end of the meal, her eyes watching all of her grandparents at the head of the table. The discussion had not faltered, and even Master Erestor had begun taking part - which was definitely unusual. Next to him, Lord Glorfindel was leaning forward and tapping the table with a finger as he spoke.

She knew that, if she concentrated hard enough, she could catch about one word in three lately. Master Erestor was using Westron to explain himself to her during lessons less and less as time went by now, although he made a practice of speaking slowly so she could catch as much as possible. Still, it was Raini who had made the greatest strides in learning Sindarin; she had heard her chattering at Celebriel once and sounding as if she was having no trouble at all.

"They look like they're finishing," Bilbo broke through her thoughts with a pointed whisper. "If you want to be in the Great Hall before the rest, you'd better get moving."

Ivoreth started, swallowed hard, and then nodded. A quick glance down the table told her that Haldir had already left his place as well. She quickly excused herself to her Ada and trotted into the Great Hall to find Elrohir patiently tuning his harp. Next to his seat, in its stand, was the lap harp that she normally practiced on.

Catching sight of her, he beckoned with a darting hand. "We can warm up by playing the tune slowly, and we can go over the arrangement again, if you like."

"I'm going to make too many mistakes," she worried at him as she lifted the lap harp and sat down in her regular chair. "I'm going to ruin things!"

"If it helps you at all, Ivoreth, do not think of this as a performance, where you are showing off your skills," Elrohir said gently, a hand resting warmly on a shoulder. "What you are doing this night is sharing a tune with our newly-arrived family from Lothlórien - something they have never heard before. As the tune is unfamiliar to most of them, they will not know to notice any mistakes you make."

Ivoreth looked up into his face. _He's right! Grandmother and Grandfather haven't heard this yet for the first time. They won't know which notes are the mistakes!_ Feeling relief flood through her, she finally smiled at him. "All right," she murmured her readiness.

Haldir joined them as they were just finishing the first repeat. "You sound much more practiced than you did before I left, _nethben_," he commented with a pleased nod. You are learning your instrument quickly."

"All right, now, this is the way I think we should start," Elrohir took charge of the little group. "Ivoreth, you start the melody line and play it through once by yourself."

"Alone?" she squeaked again, fearing her fingers would forget where they needed to be.

"Only for the first time," he reassured her. "I will join you with the simple melody line the second time through. Haldir, you join at the chorus, and then when we begin the repeat, Ivoreth will take melody, I shall do harmony, and we can play the full arrangement we have been practicing."

Ivoreth nodded, her mind already working to remember where her hands needed to go.

"Start!" Elrohir hissed suddenly, and Ivoreth swallowed hard when she heard the voices begin to draw near. "Keep it at a good tempo too - no slowing down."

The first few notes were soft and hesitant, but as she once more remembered the tune and the sound of the tambour that had played with the fiddle, she gained both momentum and confidence. When Elrohir joined her in the melody, his knee bouncing ever so slightly with the beat of the tune, she started to enjoy the sound they made together. Haldir's entry into the music added what she knew was desperately needed: a complex rhythm that sustained as well as embellished.

She knew people were gathering in the Hall, but she was having too much fun now to worry about them anymore. Drilling on her tune with Elrohir had become yet another favorite part of her day; having Haldir back once more, adding his skill of getting his little drum to speak with so many different voices, was a joy. Her gaze touched Elrohir's, and with very little urging, she bumped up the tempo just a little bit more and burst into the main theme again, carried along with the solid harmonies and descants that now spilled so effortlessly from Elrohir and Haldir's intricate drumming.

Her head was bobbing in time, her fingers finding the right strings almost by themselves. _This feels like flying!_ And then she noticed another chair moving closer to her - and Lindir was rolling out his large harp. As Elrohir had done, he watched Ivoreth's hands very carefully before copying her one time all the way through. And then, to her complete astonishment, the crystal tones of Ada's flute picked up the melody as he came to stand directly behind her.

Ivoreth was transported. She was part of something greater than she'd ever experienced before, something that took the simple little tune that she had remembered from a much darker time and turned it into a paean of joy. From those who listened came a soft and then louder sound of hands clapping in time with the music. Without thinking about it, Ivoreth raised her eyes to see what was going on with the others.

Suddenly, Grandmother leaned over and made some comment to Grandfather Elrond, who made a face at her and suddenly offered her his hand. Grandmother's laughter was only an introduction to a sight Ivoreth had never dreamed she'd see: Grandfather Elrond then led Grandmother out onto the open floor in front of the musicians. He took her hands and they began to dance - a combination of spinning and leaps and Grandfather Elrond lifting Grandmother high into the air. Grandmother continued to laugh, Grandfather Elrond's full laugh very quickly joined her; and Ivoreth looked over to see Grandfather Celeborn slapping his thighs as he laughed quite heartily.

The empty floor was soon filled with Elves dancing and spinning to the simple tune that had become so much more with three harps, a flute and a drum. Grandfather Aranor had drawn Celebriel onto the floor, and Glorfindel had lifted up Raini to dance with her the way Elrohir had done in Lothlórien. Erestor - stern, serious Erestor - had a delicate _elleth_ in his arms and was lifting her into the air with ease and obvious pleasure. _Even Master Erestor can dance - and dance well! I didn't know _that...

"I would dance with my little daughter." Ivoreth hadn't noticed Grandfather Celeborn's approach. "If I might steal her from the group..."

"Go on, _nethben_," Lindir nudged her foot with his. The tune was getting ready for yet another repeat. "I shall take your place. You have done very well."

Ivoreth set her harp carefully into its stand, only to squeak in surprise when Grandfather's arms closed around her from behind, tossed and spun her into the air to catch her up to him properly, and then carried her swiftly into the crowd of dancers with him to spin and sway and leap with the music. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and giggled when he chuckled at her, and then abandoned herself to the music and the movement.

_I will remember this night for the rest of my life!_

_Sindarin Vocabulary:_

_daernaneth - grandmother (neo-Sindarin)_

_nethben - little one_


	16. Ceremonies

Chapter 16 - Ceremonies

_This isn't like any wedding I've ever heard of!_

The mood in the Hall of Fire that evening was as celebratory as Ivoreth would imagine, but there was no one standing forward as the authority figure designated to hear the vows. Instead, the entire family stood in a circle around the two involved, with friends forming another circle and then other observers yet another circle beyond that. Elrohir had explained the traditions involved to her, but only now did the explanation begin to make sense. The vows, after all, were to the All-Father - to "The One", as the Elves called him - and to each other. The fact that everyone in the room was dressed in their absolute best was a tribute to their love for the ones exchanging vows, not a desire to impress others or because they were any more in the presence of the All-Father at a wedding than they were in their normal, daily routines.

Grandmother had brought from Lothlórien matching new dresses for both her and Raini, each of a soft and flowing material embroidered with tiny flowers at all the hems and over the bodice, and then insisted on helping both of them dress for the occasion and braiding their hair herself. Ivoreth had looked into the polished silver mirror in the Grandmother's room on the way to the Hall of Fire and stared at the elf-like maid with braids and flowers decorating dark curls that stared back at her. _Is that really _ME_?_

Grandmother herself was stunning. Ivoreth still found herself sneaking glances at the gown that seemed to sparkle as if it were a jewel rather than delicate fabric with tiny glass beads sewn in a floral pattern that caught the light with every breath taken. Grandmother didn't braid her hair, though; she let it hang loose and long like a curtain of gold down her back far past her waist. And standing tall and proud next to Grandfather Celeborn, also clad in elegant white robes - even with Raini in her arms - she looked every inch a Queen.

Everyone else may have looked better than they normally did, but Celebriel glowed. Her gown was a soft green - the color of new leaves - and so fragile and flowing that the smallest breeze that laughed through the Hall in one door on one side and out a window on the other teased and tugged and pulled at it and accentuated her slim form in a most striking manner. Her hair was unbound as well, the silver-gold that fell in gentle waves past her waist all the decoration needed against the delicate green. And the expression on her face was beyond contentment. Celebriel was deliriously happy on her wedding day, and Ivoreth could only look at her and hope that someday she would be as happy.

Ada drew her eyes next, and she straightened her back and gazed at him proudly. In deep green and gold, with a simple golden circlet at his forehead, he looked as royal as Elessar ever had in his tall gold and silver crown; and the expression in his eyes as he looked at Celebriel took Ivoreth's breath away. It was as if she were seeing her Ada for the first time and realizing that he really was deeply in love with the _elleth_ she was finally coming to think of as Nana.

A large hand slipped over her own and held it warmly, and she looked up into Elrohir's face and smiled. Her almost-Ada-but-not-quite was robed in rich blue and gold, with an equally simple golden circlet. Ivoreth would have blushed at the warmth in his gaze, but her attention was caught by the words that her Ada and Nana were now exchanging.

"...blood of my blood, bone of my bone..."

_This is a marriage that will last forever,_ _just as Grandfather Celeborn's and Grandmother's has and will_, Ivoreth marveled, watching Ada and Nana remove the silver rings they had been wearing and replace them with golden ones_. _She looked over at her Grandfather Elrond. His face was smiling and proud, but she could see the sadness more easily today than ever before. _I bet he wishes that Grandmother Celebrían could be here._ She straightened in sudden insight. _Or that Arwen and Elessar could be here too. They're family too!_

A shout and laughter and applause rang out as Ada bent to kiss Nana and then gathered her close; and Ivoreth found herself clapping and laughing along with the others. Although she'd seen small caresses and embraces exchanged between the two before in the privacy of their traveling group and sometimes lately in the gardens, today neither was hiding their emotions for each other or their actions from anyone. Their delight in being finally recognized as husband and wife was plain to see.

Grandfather raised his hands, and his voice filled the room powerfully. "Please join us for a feast celebrating the marriage you have just witnessed!" With that, the little structure in the gathering disintegrated.

"Come," Elrohir said and pulled Ivoreth with him as he pushed through to get to the side of his brother and his new wife.

Grandmother was handing Raini over to Celebriel even as Ada drew Ivoreth away from his brother and into his side. "And now your family is complete," Elrohir announced. "Amazing how you went from two to four in the space of but a little moment." Ivoreth glanced up at him and found his eyes twinkling with mischief. "You work fast, big brother."

"You are just envious," Ada quipped back, making everyone around him laugh, including Elrohir. "But inasmuch as Celebriel and I will be taking time alone for the next few days, I offer you the loan of my daughters to help spur you to follow in my footsteps."

"Now, now," Grandmother's laugh rang like a bell, "you need not compete on this ground as well, elflings!"

Elrohir drew himself up proudly. "I have no need to compete. My time will come."

"Are they bickering again, today of all days?" Grandfather Elrond sounded pained, but a quick glance at his face told Ivoreth that he was teasing his sons.

Erestor simply walked up to Ada and tapped him none too gently on the shoulder. "The Hall awaits the arrival of the newly-weds, and most of them are hungry," he announced sternly. "If you do not wish to end up feasting this night on nothing but bread and honey, I suggest you cease this foolishness and join them soon."

Ada bowed, his hand over his heart. "Master Erestor, my apologies. I know how much you enjoy your evening meal starting on time." Ivoreth stifled a giggle at the look of mock outrage that flooded her tutor's face before he gave her Ada a punch in the upper arm. Nevertheless, Ada held out his arm to Nana. "Shall we?"

oOoOo

Ivoreth sighed and carried her latest book assigned by Master Erestor into the big garden. She loved to read, and Master Erestor was careful to always have her supplied with a volume that was at her reading level or a little beyond. Until lately, the first hour or so of their morning lesson concerned the words that she had never heard or seen before. Today, however, Erestor had been absent, leaving Menester to answer her questions in his stead for abbreviated lesson time; the library itself was in an uproar with more assistants than ever involved in the process of making copies of those volumes that had none. Even the little reading room that had become her place for lessons had finally become a workplace where those responsible for binding the finished volumes worked. The corner Master Menester found for them that morning was anything but quiet.

Master Menester was nice, soft-spoken and gentle, patient with all of her questions. He was also very knowledgeable, although his way of teaching was different from Master Erestor's. And today, with her Ada and Nana removed to a far wing of the House for private time, the upheaval in the library itself, as well as with all the other large and small upsets of a family and people getting ready to divide itself in two, the change was enough to make it hard for Ivoreth to focus.

Evidently Master Menester was sensitive to such things as well, for he handed her book back to her with instructions to spend time in the garden reading; either he or Master Erestor would start again after the midday meal. Ivoreth wasn't entirely certain whether she should be happy to be given the unexpected free time or chastised for not concentrating enough to please her teachers.

The sound of low voices ahead drew her forward until she could see the stone draughts table and two seats that had been set in what Nana had told her once was called a gazebo. At the table, concentrating both on the game ahead of them and on the conversation they were sharing, were Grandfathers Elrond and Celeborn. Ivoreth recognized the intensity on their faces as one that most adults didn't like disturbed; and she was just turning to head in another direction when her Grandfather Elrond's voice calling her name stopped her and turned her about.

"I didn't want to interrupt," she said apologetically, answering her Grandfather's summons immediately.

"You are no interruption, little daughter," Grandfather Celeborn told her gently.

Grandfather Elrond reached out and gathered her close so that she stood in the circle of his arm about her waist. "Indeed not. I believe you were sent by the One as a good luck charm to aid me in my distress this morning." He gestured at the game board. "He has me in a terrible position, does he not? Perhaps now, with you here, I stand a chance of rallying."

Grandfather Celeborn actually smirked. "I doubt it, _ion nîn_. But your game has improved greatly since last we played. Even if I cannot give you a victory over me, that much I _can _give you."

Ivoreth blinked and stared first at Grandfather Celeborn, only to turn when Grandfather Elrond chuckled back. "I would have you know that I have had plenty of time - and the benefit of matching wits with Glorfindel of Gondolin and Imladris on a regular basis - in which to do so. I was distracted before, an error I shall not make again."

Grandfather Elrond's eyes narrowed as he studied the board, and Ivoreth swallowed the question of whether Glorfindel was good at draughts too. _I don't know who I'll be able to play at draughts with when all my Grandfathers are gone._ The thought made Ivoreth sad; here was another large part of what made her life enjoyable that would be ending very soon.

Grandfather Elrond made his move slowly and deliberately, and then hugged her a little tighter. "I felt that slump, little daughter. What bothers you?"

Ivoreth shook her head. "Nothing. I don't want to interrupt your..."

"You are no interruption, little daughter," Grandfather Celeborn repeated, his grey eyes now fixed on her. "If you are distressed, let us help."

Again she shook her head. "There's nothing to do for it," she told them both. "It's just something I'll have to get used to."

"And that is..." Grandfather Elrond caught at her hands and shook them slightly.

"I'm being selfish," Ivoreth accused herself, deciding that her toes were a good thing to look at.

"Ivoreth..."

Guiltily she raised her eyes to her Grandfather Elrond, to whom she had spilled so many of her secrets and fears. "Who will I play draughts with when everyone is gone West?" she asked simply.

"Me." Grandfather Celeborn reached out a long arm and caught at the hand filled with her book. "I do not seek the Havens with your Grandmother. And after a short time of finishing things in Lothlórien, I will be back to stay here." He smiled sadly at her. "Will I do?"

Ivoreth's mouth had dropped open. "But I thought you were leaving with Grandmother..."

Celeborn shook his head. "It is your Grandmother who needs to return to her home and family, not I. I shall have plenty of time to do so at a later date. I will remain here, with Glorfindel, to watch over your Grandfather Elrond's family for him until they are ready to sail."

"So... are you still so sad, little daughter?" Grandfather Elrond asked her gently.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm still going to miss _our_ games," she whispered into his hair.

"As will I," he whispered back, and then released her enough so that he could kiss her forehead. "Now, be my good luck charm; and let us see if we cannot think our way out of the trap your Grandfather Celeborn has built around us."

"Only if I am allowed to avail myself of the services of your good luck charm for our next match," Celeborn shot back with a grin.

Elrond shook his head. "You need no charm. I, on the other hand..."

Ivoreth giggled and nestled against Grandfather Elrond's side to watch the rest of their game.

_I'm making good memories to last long after he's gone. _But she refused to let her building sadness show any longer. _Good memories aren't about sadness. Master Erestor told me that there is always plenty of time for sadness; but that happiness must be captured and paid attention to right away, before it slips away unnoticed. _

_He's right._

oOoOo

"...and suddenly we could see just what the dragon had been guarding: gold, beyond anything you could have ever imagined!" Bilbo's arms moved as if painting the picture with gestures as well as words, his tone of voice one of awe and excitement.

"Are you still telling that well-worn tale, old friend?" came a rough voice from the direction of the garden gate that had the hobbit immediately looking about with delight on his face.

"Gandalf!" He set Raini down on the bench beside him before rising to his feet just in time to be engulfed in white robes and... white hair?

Ivoreth stared at the strange creature who had interrupted the story-telling. It was the first time since she'd left the Stone City that she'd seen anyone _look_ as old as Bilbo; and this man - or was he an Elf? - looked even more incredibly old with a beard that hung almost to his waist. The hand that wasn't embracing Bilbo held a tall and graceful staff of white wood, and the hand looked strong in spite of its obvious age.

Raini scooted into Ivoreth's side with wide eyes, and Ivoreth wrapped her arms around her little sister protectively. While she usually felt safe in Grandfather Elrond's House after getting used to being around so many who had slowly became friends, she wasn't used to seeing many outright strangers.

And then the man - Elf, whatever - let Bilbo go and looked over at her; and Ivoreth found herself pinned by a sharp, blue gaze that, so like Grandmother's, seemed to penetrate all the way to the bottom of her soul. "And who do we have here?" he asked, the rough voice showing amusement.

"These," replied Bilbo grandly, "are Lord Elladan's foster-daughters. This is Ivoreth, and her sister Raini. Girls, this is Gandalf." He bent forward slightly. "He's a wizard."

Ivoreth slipped from her seat and sketched a little curtsey, while Raini hung onto her free hand tightly.

"Elladan's girls, eh?" Gandalf crouched so as to put himself more at their eye level before putting out a hand in Ivoreth's direction as if to draw her closer. "I had no idea that he had taken on the task of bringing up children - and mortal children at that!"

"Ah, Mithrandir! I heard from the stablemen that Shadowfax had found his way to the best stall in the place, so I naturally assumed you must be close-by. Have you seen Adar yet?"

Ivoreth sighed in relief at the sound of Elrohir's voice; she loved Bilbo dearly, but the ancient hobbit could hardly be counted on as protection from that seeking hand.

_Mith... Huh? I thought Bilbo called him Gandalf? And isn't Mith-*something* what Master Erestor called the White Wizard? Or was that Curunir?_

"I have, and I had thought to confer with Bilbo regarding arrangements for him and Frodo, but found him occupied with telling tall tales to these two charming ladies - whom Bilbo tells me are your... adoptive nieces?" Ivoreth watched in amazement as the bushy eyebrows worked up and down.

Elrohir's smile was wide. "So nice to know that we can still surprise you. These are indeed Elladan's daughters." He slipped up next to Ivoreth and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think I heard Cook say something about apple tarts. Shall we see if we can convince her to part with a couple, and let Mithrandir speak with Bilbo?"

"We can continue this story tomorrow," Bilbo added gamely. "We were just getting to the really good part, you know..."

"All right." Ivoreth was happy to settle into Elrohir's side, with Raini held tightly in the other hand and her almost-Ada's hand still on her shoulder.

"Elrohir." Ivoreth glanced up at the old one's call in time to see that his blue eyes had widened, and his gaze had abruptly shifted from her and her sister to Elrohir.

"Yes?"

Now the blue eyes narrowed. "Are you certain you know what you are doing?"

"I have a good idea," Elrohir looked startled for a moment, but answered easily.

Gandalf - Mithrandir - whatever his name was, shook his head. "I would speak to you of this later."

"As I would speak to you," Elrohir replied with a solemn nod. "But for now, I will give you time in private with Bilbo, as you desire." He patted Ivoreth's shoulder. "Come along, then."

Ivoreth bent to pick up Raini and then matched her pace to Elrohir's. "Are you in trouble?" she asked quietly.

"E'rohir in trouble?" Raini parroted worriedly.

"Nay, not really," he answered with a comforting smile for each of them. "Worry yourselves not about me, dear ones. Mithrandir and I have known each other for a very long time, and he has the ability to see small changes every easily. We will talk, and all will be settled quickly."

But Elrohir's mouth grew thin as they walked, and Ivoreth wondered whether the talk with the amazing wizard would be quite as simple as Elrohir said it would. She hoped so; they all had had enough troubles for a while.

oOoOo

"But..." Ivoreth began as the pretty dress with the flowers was pulled over her head and tugged down into place.

"You would want to look your best for this," Grandmother stated firmly, gentle hands at her shoulders turning her so that the sash of the dress could be tied properly. "An occasion of this sort has rarely happened among our people; you will be one of only a very small number of mortals ever to witness the peaceful transition of power from one Elven ruler to another. Even among the _edhil_, this is a very special event. It is only fitting that as many Elven rulers as possible be present as witnesses, which is why even King Thranduil from _Eryn Lasgalen _is here."

Ivoreth blinked at her Grandmother's reflection in the silver mirror. "A k...king is here?"

"A king has always been here, even if he refused to claim the title, child," she replied, their gazes meeting in the mirror briefly before she reached for a comb to begin the job of braiding Ivoreth's hair. "Your Grandfather Elrond has been carrying out the duties of High King for a very long time, even though he knew better than to try to call himself one. And now that he is almost ready to journey West, he must hand on his remaining responsibilities to someone who will carry on as he has all this time."

_Grandfather Elrond - the _High_ King? Nobody ever told me that..._ Ivoreth tried to imagine her gentle, wise and sometimes mischievous Grandfather sitting on a throne with a tall crown on his head like Elessar's - and failed miserably.

"Who?" Ivoreth asked, her mind finally processing everything she was being told. "Who will he give his duties to?"

"Two whos, actually," Grandmother replied. "Your Ada and Elrohir will be given joint rule over Imladris as of today."

Ivoreth twisted her head sharply to look at her Grandmother. "_Ada_ will be High King?" she gaped.

Grandmother shook her head and gently turned Ivoreth so that she could finish braiding her hair. "No_, nethben. _There is no need for a High King in Ennor any longer, as few Elves will remain behind once your Grandfather Elrond and I are gone. Your Ada and Elrohir will rule Imladris, and all who dwell here will give their allegiance to them. Thranduil will continue to rule his realm as he has done for a long time now."

That still didn't make sense. "What about Grandfather Celeborn?"

"He has no wish to rule any longer," Grandmother answered after a long moment. "He will return to Lothlórien only long enough to finish arrangements to move himself and the remaining Galadhrim here, to Imladris, and then return to serve as advisor." Her eyes met and held Ivoreth's in the mirror. "He stays to watch over the Galadhrim who, like him, would linger here still; and to watch over your Ada and Elrohir, until they are ready to travel West once Estel and Arwen have stepped beyond the circles of the world. I am told that both Elladan and Elrohir have chosen to be counted among the Firstborn, and so they _will_ seek the Havens eventually." Her face flickered with a brief glimpse of grief. "That will comfort Elrond, I'm certain. It would be very difficult for him to leave, knowing his daughter lost to him and not yet knowing when or if his sons would follow him in the end."

Grandmother made quick work of finishing with Ivoreth's hair; and then she held out a hand to Raini, who had been sitting quietly on the bed. Already dressed and cuddling her stuffed toy, the little girl scooted to the edge and lifted her free arm to be picked up. "The ceremony will start at four bells, so we will need to move quickly now." Grandmother took Raini up in her arms and gestured with her chin toward the chamber door for Ivoreth to lead the way.

The Hall of Fire had been decorated, Ivoreth was astonished to see; many banners covered the walls, each with a circular device that looked as if they showed the various seasons of the year. Grandmother maneuvered herself and Ivoreth through the crowd and to Grandfather Celeborn's side, where he stood with Nana, Nana's _adar_ and another tall, golden Elf with a circlet of fine gold of his own on his head.

Before the great hearth stood Grandfather Elrond, looking more regal and solemn than Ivoreth had ever seen him. Dressed in robes the color of wine and a circlet of silver with a blue stone at his forehead, he looked every bit the part of the king that she hadn't been able to imagine before. Beside him in his brilliant white stood the wizard, Gand... Mithra... Ivoreth blinked as her memory of the wizard's true name still escaped her. And kneeling before those two were her Ada and Elrohir, both once more in the fine green and blue robes and golden circlets she'd seen them wear at the wedding.

"Do you, my sons, accept the joys and sorrows, the benefits and obligations, and the ultimate responsibility for the welfare of Imladris, its people and its lands? Will you defend it against all foes, and treat honorably on behalf of it with all the other lands of Ennor?"

Together and in one voice, Ada and Elrohir answered, "We will."

Grandfather Elrond turned, and two Elves came from each side of the crowd, each bearing a cushion with a circlet. With a nod, Elrond summoned the wizard forward; and each took a circlet from one of the Elves' foreheads and replaced it with the circlet from the cushion. "Arise now, Lords and Masters of Imladris," the wizard pronounced grandly.

Ivoreth could only marvel at how her Ada and Elrohir could move so much alike that they almost seemed a mirror reflection of each other except for the different colored robes. The circlets they now wore each had a blue stone, like Grandfather Elrond's.

"People of Imladris, will you come forward and pledge your loyalty to the new Masters of Imladris?" Grandfather Elrond called out into the crowd.

Grandmother set Raini down. "Move forward with the others, little daughter - take your Naneth's hand. Even those of your own house must kneel and swear fealty."

Ivoreth felt her Nana's hand close on hers, and she in turn took firm hold of Raini's hand; and the three of them moved forward until they stood right in front of Ada. With a tug, Nana got Ivoreth to kneel with her, and Raini did as they did. "Repeat after me," she whispered, and Ivoreth nodded obedience.

"I give my oath of fealty to the Lords of Imladris, to defend it against all foes, and to comfort and support all who dwell therein to the best of my ability. So say I, Ivoreth Elladaniel."

"We accept your oaths in gratitude," the combined voices of both Masters replied. "May we all dwell together in peace and security unto the breaking of the world."

A ringing call from silver horns filled the hall, along with a shout from those who had not included themselves among the Imladrim. This great cheer caught on and spread as the Imladrim regained their feet and began to celebrate. Ivoreth watched as Grandfather Elrond gave both of his sons what she'd learned was a warrior's grasp before reaching his hands up and removing the circlet from his own brow.

"This has not happened in over an Age of the world," Nana bent and whispered into Ivoreth's ear. "Usually, an Elven crown passes only when the former king falls in battle. This is the first time a ruler has voluntarily given up his rule since the War of Wrath."

Ivoreth gazed forward at her Ada, her Grandfather, and Elrohir, feeling the sense of history in the making surrounding her. She would have to listen and watch closely and sort those memories to make certain they stayed bright and fresh. This was a day that _should_ be remembered! She had used her name - her new _full_ name - for the first time, and sworn an oath that she would have no trouble keeping. She was Imladrim, she was Elladaniel, and she was proud to be both. And the twinkle in her Ada's eye as he looked down at her made her feel very warm, very safe, and very much loved.

**A/N**: The quote from the wedding vows was borrowed from "The King's Surgeon" by SurgicalSteel.

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_daeradar - grandfather (neo-Sindarin)_

_edhil - Elves_

_Imladhrim - the people of Imladris_

_nethben - little one_

_Taur-en-Ndaedelos - lit. "wood of great dread", Mirkwood_


	17. Navaer

Chapter 17 - Navaer

"That's very good, Ivoreth. All you need to do now is to work on hearing the words as you play, and making the music _speak_ for you."

Ivoreth's fingers caressed the still-vibrating strings to quiet them. "That's hard, Master Lindir."

Imladris' bard threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Oh my, yes! That is where one moves from merely playing the notes to playing the music, my dear. Any imbecile can learn to plink the strings in the right order, but to be a musician means being able to let the strings or flute or drum communicate for you."

The Elf let his harp's legs down to the floor, and he sat back against the wall of the empty Hall of Fire. "Music is communication, Ivoreth, but a different kind of communication than simply speaking words. Music is more about the emotions behind the words than the words themselves; although when you are playing a song that others will sing, the emotion in the words will tell you what kind of emphasis to put into your playing. Think of how your body feels when you are experiencing happiness: you feel light, like dancing. So music to express happiness will be light, quick, with the kind of rhythm that makes a listener wish to dance. When _you_ feel sad, you feel heavy, move slowly, drag your feet in the dust. So music to express sadness will be slow, heavier. Do you see what I say?"

Ivoreth nodded. She ran her fingers over the harp strings in the first stanza of the melody that came from the tavern in Minas Tirith, then smiled and played it again with the rhythm and beat and dancing _flavor_ of the night she had played with the others.

"There! Exactly so! Do you hear and feel the difference in what and how you played?" Lindir's grey eyes sparkled.

"I think so..."

His hand landed companionably on her shoulder. "And now you know the order of things. First you learn the notes, then you decide what you want the music to _say_, and then you adjust the _way_ you play to make the music express the way you want your listeners to feel when they hear it."

"You make it sound easy." Ivoreth let herself lean into her music teacher's side a little, cradling the lap harp carefully.

Lindir's hand moved to surround her and give her a hug. "You have a natural talent, Ivoreth. As you keep playing and learning, the ability to let your music do the speaking for you will become as easy as breathing. In time - and in your case, in not that long a time - you will forget ever having to struggle with it."

Ivoreth smiled as she leaned into the hug. So many of her lessons on the harp ended with little talks like these, where Master Lindir would open his heart and mind and share his music with her in a completely different way. Hearing him talk of the music _speaking_ was giving her a way to sense what she was doing - and what she wanted to do. "Thank you, Master Lindir."

"You are most welcome, little one." The hand at her shoulder patted her and then let go. "And now I have a gift for you."

She backed away enough to stare up at her teacher. "A gift?"

The Elf's dark head nodded solemnly. "And one I dare put off no longer. You know that I leave soon for the Havens?"

Ivoreth looked down at her hands holding the lap harp and nodded. That was a fact that she was trying very hard to forget, the more the days passed.

"I came to Imladris when I was very young, when Master Elrond decided to build his stronghold here. I have been here ever since; and in that time, I have never left a student with their training incomplete before now. I will never know the full range of your skill, and I deeply regret that. But one thing I can do is to make certain that the instrument you play will be of the best quality. And so..."

He lifted his floor harp slightly and moved it to in front of Ivoreth, who was staring at him with eyes as round as tea mugs. "Master..."

"You will be called upon in the evenings more often now, after I am gone. And while that little creature you are holding now is a good friend to take with you into a garden or when you travel, you will always want something with more range." Lindir's grey eyes bore deeply into Ivoreth's soul. "And you would be doing me the immense favor of letting me know that I leave these two instruments in hands that will appreciate them."

Ivoreth felt as if her breath had been stolen away. "_Both_ of them?" she asked, her lips moving but no sound emerged.

"Both of them," Lindir nodded. "They have ever been the instruments I lend my students; and I am certain that I can acquire others in the West, once I am settled - if indeed I should have students again. This way I need only concern myself with packing my good harps for the journey." He put his large hands over hers as it held the lap harp. "So. Will you accept these, and care for them for me?"

She didn't know what to say, and so she nodded slowly even as tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"There, there, little one." Lindir pulled her close again, wrapping her with both arms this time. "I did not mean to make you cry, although leaving you will make _me_ cry too." He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "Having you so hungry to learn has made these past months pass by very quickly. It has been my extreme pleasure to introduce you to your music."

Ivoreth closed her eyes and let her hands stroke the smooth wood of the lap harp - _her_ lap harp now - a gift as beyond price as was the jewel she wore beneath her gown. She promised herself that every time she played, she would remember her first teacher and his kindness to her. Her music would be her way of honoring him.

"Come now, dry your eyes and I shall help you take the harps up to your chamber," Lindir said finally, a small sniff telling her that she had not been the only one shedding tears.

"Thank you, Master Lindir, for everything," she told him once she had found her feet again. "I will treasure your harps forever. I've never..."

He bent and kissed the top of her head again. "Hush now, or you will have us both weeping again." He lifted the larger harp easily. "Lead the way, _nethben_."

oOoOo

"You are very quiet, little daughter," Grandfather Elrond commented as he pushed his white piece forward on the board.

Ivoreth stared at the board, finding it difficult to focus her mind on the game. "Master Lindir gave me his harps," she blurted out. "Now he won't have anything to play other than his big one."

"Did he really?" Gentle grey gazed at her evenly. "Did he tell you why he was giving them to you?"

"Because," she sniffed, "then he wouldn't have to worry about packing them."

"_And_ because he has never left a student with their training incomplete," he reminded her. "He spoke to your Ada and me about this earlier in the day, hoping that his intended gift be taken in the proper spirit. He is convinced that, with time, you will become a very skilled musician; and he has presented Elrohir with a plan of lessons for you after he is gone that should carry you forward."

"He did?" Ivoreth stared at her Grandfather.

"He did, and Elrohir has promised to see to it that you are given every opportunity to progress." Grandfather smiled. "And since Elrohir is considered to be Lindir's finest protégé, I have no doubt that you will be able to play very well indeed when you are grown." He continued to gaze at her evenly. "But that is not the entire reason you are quiet, is it?"

She shook her head. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

Grandfather Elrond sighed and pushed himself away from the small stone draughts table to hold out his arms. "Come to me, little daughter."

Ivoreth rose immediately and went to him, glad to be gathered close and held. "How soon?" she asked softly.

"Two mornings from now," he replied, equally softly. "Everything is packed and ready; the carts are being loaded. All that is left is the farewell feast."

Ivoreth sniffed and buried her face in her Grandfather's shoulder, feeling yet again the silky smoothness of his hair beneath her cheek. But now there were no words that would express everything she was feeling.

"Do you know that I have drawings of you that I will be taking with me?"

Again she sniffed. "Drawings?"

"Indeed. I asked your Ada to do them, so that I could take them to your Grandmother Celebrían. And I have asked your Ada to continue to make drawings of your life - and that of your sister - so that when he finally joins me, I will be able to see you grow up and see the family that you will have one day."

Ivoreth had often paused to gaze at the portrait of Grandmother Celebrían that hung in the private sitting room frequented only by family and those considered part of it. The Elf lady in the frame was beautiful - almost as beautiful as Grandmother - but had a twinkle in her eye that told her that her "other" Grandmother would have been great fun to know. "Tell her that I wish I could have met her."

"I am certain she wishes that she had had the chance to meet you as well, little one," he replied. He seemed to pause for a moment, and then flow to his feet. "I do not believe I have ever shown you my favorite place in all of Imladris, have I?"

She shook her head.

A large hand was extended to her. "Then come. I should take you there now - this afternoon; for there is no promise that I will be allowed the private time with just you again before..."

Ivoreth sniffed and put her hand in his. The idea that this could be the last time that she would have her Grandfather to herself was a blow. And now she was beginning to understand that, like with Lindir's hugs and talk earlier, these quiet times alone with each of those who would be leaving were the _real_ farewells. Two mornings from now would be the final separations.

The path that Grandfather found was not one that she would have found by herself easily. But once upon it, she could see how it wound up a hillside in and among the trees. Finally, at nearly the top of the rise, Grandfather took an even tinier, more indistinguishable path that climbed between rocks. At last, however, he leaned down for her hand and pulled her up onto the top of a boulder; and Ivoreth gasped.

Below her, the entire valley of Imladris lay open to the eyes. There was the Last Homely House, looking delicate and almost as if it had grown up naturally amid the trees. There were the stables, the building Ada had told her once was a forge; and beyond them the many small buildings that had been home to most of the Imladrim. Further down the valley lay the pastures and fields where horses roamed and some of the food was grown.

"I didn't know this place was here," she whispered.

"This was the spot where I first decided that this would be a good place to build my home," Grandfather told her, his eyes surveying the magnificent view below. "The approach was a difficult one - something I have not changed over the Ages - but the bounty of the valley was such that I think the _Belain_ themselves prepared it for us."

"It's beautiful!" For the first time, Ivoreth could appreciate how, even though so much of what she had seen on her journey here from the White City had been pretty, this place held a very special beauty.

"That it is," he agreed. "And it is very difficult to think of leaving it after all this time. I can only hope that your Grandmother has found us a similarly peaceful place to build a new home." He led her across the rock to where they could sit together on a slight outcropping.

"Tell me about the West, Grandfather," Ivoreth asked finally, hoping she wouldn't offend. "I...if you can, I mean..."

He smiled at her. "The one to ask about it is your Grandmother Galadriel - that is _her_ home, after all. I have never been there. I was born here in Ennor and have lived beneath the trees for my entire life." He looked out again and sighed. "And for all of the sorrows and tragedies that have found me over the Ages, I have loved this place - and all the many peoples who have come through my doors. What I know of the West is only what I have heard."

"I thought the West was only for Elves. That's what Grandmother told me once."

"It is."

"Then why is Bilbo going there too?"

Grandfather Elrond put his arm around her. "Because it is a special favor being granted him - and to his nephew too. They were the ones who carried the One Ring, Ivoreth. Bilbo bore it for a long time while it slept, and then Frodo carried it from the Shire - their homeland - all the way to Mount Doom, where it was unmade. The free peoples of Middle-earth owe everything to those two little hobbits; and the Elves will see to it that they are granted as much peace and healing in their latter days as can be given them."

"How long will it take to sail there?"

"I have no idea, Ivoreth," he replied with a shrug. "It will take as long as it will take, I would imagine."

"Is it scary not to know?" She gazed up at him worriedly.

"The unknown is never a comfortable place to be, is it?" She shook her head; no, not knowing what to expect was not entirely pleasant. "But there are times when staying where one knows the rules and is familiar with everything is not the _right_ thing to do, aren't there? The time came for you to leave the White City, if you were going to stay with your new Ada. Was it scary for you to ride away from the only home you'd ever known?"

Ivoreth had to think about that one. "No," she said finally. "Daren was dead, Evien was dead, and Raini and I had Ada now. I wasn't scared - excited and nervous, maybe..."

"Just so," Grandfather nodded. "So many of those I love are in the West, waiting for me; and those who remain here will, for the most part, come West eventually. I am not frightened of the unknown so much as I am sad that there are four people I love dearly that I will never see again." His arm pulled her tighter. "If there were _any_ way I could ensure that Estel and Arwen, and you and Raini, could be allowed to sail, I would do it. But the paths of Men and Elves lead in different directions at the last."

She turned enough that she could put her arms around him and hug him back, and then she inhaled deeply of the scent that was uniquely her Grandfather Elrond. "Can I come back here again?"

"I would not have shown you the way otherwise, little daughter," Grandfather chuckled at her. "This is your home now, every last hidden corner of it. It would please me to think that you would come up here from time to time and remember our times together."

_This is his gift to me - this place._

"I will," she promised in a whisper. "I will never forget you, for as long as I live."

"Nor I you, little daughter. Nor I you."

oOoOo

"...and the eagles swept many of the goblins from the high places, so that Men and Elves could come to the rescue."

"And the evil ones were defeated, Master Bilbo?" Ivoreth asked excitedly.

"They were indeed," answered a deep and clear voice, and the golden Elf that Grandmother had pointed out as Thranduil, the King of _Eryn Lasgalen _ strode forward. "Master Elrond told me that I could find you here, telling our old story." The king's startlingly blue eyes rested kindly on Ivoreth and Raini. "It is quite a tale he has to tell, is it not?"

"Yes," Ivoreth whispered and quickly rose to her feet to give him her best curtsey, tugging on Raini's hand to get her to follow suit.

Thranduil waved his hand. "Save that for days at court, little one. Do you see a crown?" He pointed to his brow.

"What crown?" Raini asked with a tip of her head.

The Elf laughed and bent to sweep the toddler up high into the air. "Exactly, little one. I wear no crown today. Today I am an Elf in search of an old friend, not a king." He bent closer to Ivoreth, still hanging onto Raini. "There are times when it is a good thing to be able to run away from all that fancy bowing and titles and the feeling that every last word spoken is of the utmost, dire importance - would you not agree, little mistress?"

Ivoreth gazed at him in astonishment, but managed to get her mind to work in time to give a tiny nod. In many ways, Thranduil reminded her of Glorfindel; he positively glowed, his actions and words were almost larger than life, and the smile on his face was infectious. And his gentle, almost reverent handling of her little sister did much to set aside her fears.

"So, Master Burglar, I have come to take my leave of you. My warriors await my pleasure in the courtyard for my return trip to the Greenwood, but I would not leave until I had once more had the chance to give you my blessings."

"You are too kind, Sire." Bilbo had actually blushed, something that Ivoreth had never seen before. His brown eyes caught the surprise in her gaze, and he grinned and jerked his chin at the Elf. "That Elvenking I told you about in the story?"

Ivoreth raised her eyes to Thranduil in shock. "The one that locked all the dwarves in the dungeons?"

The Elvenking's blue gaze twinkled merrily. "Guilty as charged, little maid. But, you see, I do not have real dungeons in my Hall..."

"Hmph!" Bilbo snorted in amusement. "I'm certain Thorin wouldn't agree with you, or Glóin either."

The golden head shook, but the laughter rang like a bell. "You know, it really is difficult to dispel exaggeration when one comes late to the storytelling." Thranduil set Raini back down on her feet. "Farewell, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master Burglar of the Halls of the Elvenking. Elvellon I called you then, and I reaffirm that. May your days in the West be enjoyed with all of the peace and fulfillment that you should ever desire."

"And merry be the Greenwood, unto the breaking of the world, Sire," Bilbo rose slowly to his feet, his shawl clutched tightly about his shoulders, and bowed carefully.

"As for you, little mistress," the King added with a knowing look, "the time may come when you travel. Know that you and your sister will ever be welcome in my Halls, as a sign of the continuing alliance between your Ada's realm and mine." His large hand rested briefly on Ivoreth's head. "_Navaer, mellyn nîn_."

"And may the stars shine brightly on your path, my friend," Bilbo stated somberly.

"_Navaer,_" Ivoreth said softly with a small wave.

With that, Thranduil gave a brief bow to the hobbit before turning and striding away.

"He's..." Ivoreth began, her eyes wide.

"An interesting person," Bilbo completed the thought, and then sat down again. "And so, that is the story of my great adventure, from one end to the other. Gandalf soon had me back in the Shire, where everyone thought that I was dead already. Took them a while to accept that I was back, but they always looked at me a little strangely after that. 'Mad Baggins' I came to be called..."

Ivoreth settled back down on her seat next to the hobbit, Raini beside her. Sometimes some of the most interesting things were revealed when Bilbo's mind began to wander a little, and she would enjoy listening to him ramble as much as she could before he, too, was gone.

oOoOo

"Grandfather Elrond told me to ask you about the West," Ivoreth said, sitting still while her Grandmother braided her hair in the garden and carefully making a chain of flowers from the bounty that had been spilled into her lap by Raini. "What's it like?"

"It is a beautiful land," Grandmother answered easily. "The first thing we will see are the tops of the towers in Avallonë, which is the main city on the island of Tol Eressëa. The beaches are quite white, and you can see them sparkling when you walk near the water. But Valinor itself is beyond description. The interior lands are ringed by high mountains called the Pelóri, and there is but one opening in those mountains called the Calacirya."

"Are there trees and forests and grass, like here?"

"Indeed, yes. Vast forests - and without a single evil thing to fear. Imagine being able to walk from here to Thranduil's Hall without worrying about a single warg attack."

Ivoreth twisted to see her Grandmother's face. "No wolves or wargs? Really?"

"Really." Grandmother's hands on her shoulders turned her back around again. "Those are creatures twisted by Morgoth - and as such, have no place in the Blessed Lands. There are wolves, of course - there must be a balance of all creatures, and those who hunt make certain that those who do not hunt do not over-run the woods and eat all the food. And so, one must be careful; but one need not fear an intelligent evil actively seeking to destroy one."

"And the cities?"

Ivoreth could feel the first of the flower stems being inserted into the braided crown. "That depends upon which city you speak of. The cities of my people, the Golodhrim, are very much like your White City. White stone buildings and streets, but with many places filled with grass and growing things. The Vanyarin cities inland are wooden, but they are exquisitely crafted."

"Where will you live, with your family?"

"I am not certain as yet. Much will depend upon which of them have been released from _Bannoth_ and which remain cloistered. I am hoping to see my father and brothers again. I fear I will never see my cousins, however, although I am hoping that the _Belain_ would have some measure of mercy on them. My daughter is also there - your Grandmother Celebrían - I may stay for a time near her, although I will not interrupt her reunion with your Grandfather Elrond."

Ivoreth was quiet for a while, thinking. Then: "Won't you miss Grandfather Celeborn though?"

"I shall miss him very much," Grandmother replied in a voice that was oddly uneven. "I look forward to the day when he finally decides to join me." Finally she gave a careful pat to the top of Ivoreth's head. "There. All done. Now you look every bit a Golodhrim princess. You will have to ask Tadiel or maybe Gwirith to braid your hair in this fashion from time to time."

"I will," Ivoreth promised.

"Never lose your love of learning, little daughter. You have a quick mind, one that soaks up information like a sponge. Do not fear to use your mind, or seek to hide it in order to 'fit in' with those who choose not to use theirs." Gentle hands landed on her shoulders. "I do not see you settling for one who does not cherish you for your mind as much as for your family or connections. You will be loved, little one; your Ada and Nana will be your strength."

"And I will remember that, when it is Raini's time to start learning her _tengwar_, that there is a little book just for that."

"I am glad you remember that promise, little daughter. And in your turn, choose one who shows a deep love of learning and pass the book along to those who follow you. Teach them to love learning and to be proud of their minds, as I have tried to teach you."

"I will." Ivoreth scooted to sit next to her Grandmother and leaned into her arm. "I will miss you."

"And I will miss you, child. Your Grandfather Elrond has promised that he has arranged for drawings to be done, so that in time I can see what a fine lady you become."

"Grandfather told me," Ivoreth nodded.

Grandmother was quiet for a long moment, her arm having snaked around Ivoreth's shoulders and holding her close. "Will you sing with me, little daughter?"

"Sing what?"

"The hymn I taught you in Lothlórien - do you remember it?"

Ivoreth nodded and swallowed back tears. "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel..._"

oOoOo

_So many carts! So many horses!_

The sun hadn't even really begun to shine down into the valley itself yet, and still the entire population of Imladris had gathered to farewell its former Master and the other Elves leaving Middle-earth forever.

Ivoreth clung to her Nana's hand, trying hard not to become so blinded by tears that she would miss her last looks at people she loved. She had finally handed out her farewell gifts at the feast the previous night - each letter carefully written in her best hand, telling of her love for the Elf and expressing her wishes for peace and happiness in the West. In each letter, curled into small rings and tied in tiny bows of green and blue, were locks of her hair and of Raini's as remembrances. Nana had helped her with those.

She had already had her final hugs, with each tearful embrace tearing hard at her sense of security.

_So many are leaving! How can we go on?_

Grandfather Elrond and Grandmother Galadriel would lead the caravan of horses, carts and Elves on foot. Already they were at the head of the group near the gate, and then, suddenly, they were moving. A song started up - the song of farewell - and soon every voice in Imladris was joined in, Ivoreth's included. Slowly, steadily, her Grandfather and Grandmother rode at a sedate walk through the gate and down the road leading to the bridge that arched over the Bruinen.

Ivoreth squirmed her hand loose from Nana's grasp and darted back toward the house, seeking the landmark that Grandfather Elrond had shown her only two days earlier. Her feet flew down the hidden path and then scrambled on the rock until she stood where she could _see._

The caravan of Elves was a long one; Grandfather and Grandmother were soon over the bridge and starting the winding trail up the ravine walls while carts and Elves both on foot and mounted still poured through the gates. Ivoreth found the small prominence of stone and sat down, tears pouring down her face and singing along with the rest of the voices. From the Last Homely House came the melody - and now, from the caravan, the answer.

With trembling fingers, she pulled at the chain around her neck until she could grip the little jewel in her hands tightly. All the love she felt for each of those who were passing out of her life, and all of the grief she felt at losing each and every one of them, she poured into her song and into her grip on the jewel.

She sat there until long after the midday and the last brush of dust had vanished from the far horizon.

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_Bannoth - (Q. Mandos) where Elven faer go after the death of the rhaw_

_Belain - the Powers, the gods (Q. Valar)_

_mellyn - friends (sing. mellon)_

_navaer - farewell (Q. namarië)_

_nethben - little one_

_nîn - my, mine_

_Taur-en-Ndaedelos - lit. "wood of great dread", Mirkwood_


	18. Epilogue

Chapter 18 - Epilogue

"So _this_ is where you have been hiding during the daytime."

Ivoreth didn't even start at the sound of her Grandfather's voice. "It's quiet up here," she answered without leaving off her study of the valley below.

"Yes, I know." He sat down next to her, and she could feel the weight of his gaze. "Your _naneth_ worries about you, _nethben_. She says you are not eating again."

"I'm not hungry."

Grandfather Celeborn sat down next to her on the protruding rock. "I dare say you are, but that you have convinced yourself otherwise. This is not healthy, little daughter."

Ivoreth struggled with her tears. She had managed to put off any "talks" with her Ada or Nana; they made certain she knew that she could come to them for comfort or advice, but hadn't pushed themselves into her grief now anymore than they had when she was recovering from Daren's death. Grandfather Celeborn, however, was an unknown quantity. He was certainly reeling from Grandmother's leaving - after all, they had been married for longer than Gondor had even been around. How he was able to continue on, Ivoreth was utterly unable to understand.

And then he was lifting her up onto his lap and into his embrace. "Do not hide your grief from those who love you, little one. We are all having to find ways to continue on in life with so many gone from us; you would find much understanding..."

"But you knew them so much longer - it must be harder for you. I thought maybe if I would stay here for a while, until..." she began.

"Sweetling, you loved your Grandfather Elrond and Grandmother very much, and I know you were close to both Erestor and Lindir; and it is the amount of love you bore them that will determine the depth of your grief, not the number of days you knew them." He tucked her head beneath his chin. "And you know very well that if any of them were to catch you up here, not having eaten for days, they would be quite put out with you."

Ivoreth buried her face in her Grandfather's suede tunic. He was right; neither Grandfather Elrond nor Grandmother would have allowed her to continue on this way for long without a talking-to. Master Erestor would simply have taken her in hand and dragged her off to the kitchen, and most likely Lindir would have started sneaking her small sweets as a bribe to at least eat _something_. Oh, she missed them!

"Do you remember the jewel that I gave to you before you left Lothlórien?"

She nodded and put a hand to her chest to feel for the little lump beneath her gown.

"Do you remember how I told you that jewel was to be used?"

Again she nodded, now curious and listening closely.

"Taking time to find a private place for your grief is to be expected, Ivoreth; but withdrawing from life itself is not. Since it is so easy to get as lost in grief as one can get in a strange place surrounded by those you don't know, I would think that holding the jewel and remembering those who are gone will eventually become another good way to find and touch the love they had for you again." He kissed the top of her head. "So do not think that I am telling you never to return to this place to mourn. Indeed, after my daughter sailed, I know Elrond spent many hours up here."

"He did?"

Grandfather nodded. "There was a time I feared for him, too. Like you, he did not eat, and he did not sleep well either for a very long time. So, you see, you are not alone; not now, and never again. We all grieve in our own ways, Ivoreth. "

_That makes sense._

"And it is up to those around us who love us to make certain we do not dwell overmuch in it to the point that it becomes a danger. There will come a time, I promise you, when you will be doing just as I am now: making certain that someone you love doesn't harm themself in the process of mourning."

Ivoreth gave a very deep sigh. She couldn't see that far ahead in her life, couldn't imagine being in a position of being the one to offer comfort rather than need to have it offered to her. Still, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if she could be there for someone else as Grandfather Celeborn was being there for her right now. She snuggled in closer and relaxed against him.

They sat together for a long time, letting the silence become a comfort. Ivoreth knew that he was hurting too - how could he _not_ be - but she would ask him no questions, knowing how much having to answer hurt her. She nestled against him and listened to the steady thud of his heart beating beneath her ear as she looked back out over the valley. The beautiful valley of Imladris - her home. And then, finally, the tears came; silent tears that didn't hurt as much as sooth in the shedding. Grandfather's arms tightened just a little bit more about her; and she wasn't certain, but she thought perhaps his own breathing grew a little ragged for a while too.

Finally, however, he gave her a squeeze and then loosened his hold on her. "Come now. It is almost time for the evening meal, and your _naneth_ will be frantic if you do not at least _try_ to eat something. Life must continue, little daughter. The song of the One has not finished for you yet; do not betray the faith the One has in _you_ by refusing to sing it."

Grandfather set her back on her feet and then rose in front of her. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner, _nethben_?"

Ivoreth looked up into those deep, ageless eyes that held so much sadness and love and compassion, and she nodded as she put her hand in his. Like him, she had lost; but she had him to lean on, even as, it seemed, he had her. And they both had Ada and Elrohir and Celebriel and Raini. They were still a family; smaller, yes, but still there and still strong for each other.

"Let's go home, _daerada_."

"That's my girl!"

FIN

_Sindarin Vocabulary_

_daerada - grandpa (neo-Sindarin)_

_naneth - mother_

_nethben - little one_

**A/N:** I would like to thank my repeat reviewers for their consistent support and encouragement: Lady Ambreanna, ., Song in the woods, Ainu Laire, diamond aka fairy246, Macheil, Mysterious Jedi, ErraticPerfectionist, sparkalie, ValadhielofRivendell, Kat5643, Jay of Lasgalen, Oleanne, and Lady Akyrial. Without folks like you, writing would be a much lonelier process.

Yes, folks, there _will_ be a sequel to this. However, I'm going to try to lighten my load of current WIPs before then. I currently have six novel-length pieces at various degrees of being done. However, I do have one genuinely finished and ready to begin next week, so…

Thank you again for your kind attention. And thank you to those who may not have reviewed, but did read. I hope that my story entertained.

Aeärwen


End file.
